Heart of the Warrior Book 1
by MadnessPersonified
Summary: AU Ninja Turtles 2003 Harry Potter crossover. After going to the surface against the orders of their Master Splinter, Leonardo and Raphael find an abandoned boy. Better summary in my profile.
1. Chapter 1 Altered Course of Destiny

**Chapter 01: Altered Course of Destiny**

Some people are born to achieve great feats. Others are destined to change the world for the better. Yet still some are merely bit players in the grand scheme of the world to even out the numbers, mere pawns.

Many felt life was simply one never ending game of chess. Rarely one changed from their predetermined course they were destined for. However, rarely does not mean never.

Harry Potter was never destined to be one who simply made up the numbers. The role he was destined to play was very simple. Forces beyond his control decreed him to be the ultimate hero, able to save the day against all odds. The heart was supposed to be pure, able to come to his wise old mentor when he need of help. A person like Harry was not supposed to have a dark side and only was to know enough to make him survive to see the next day.

Perhaps in another universe that fact was meant to be but the slightest alteration in the course of events. Harry Potter would become one for the history books, that much to be certain. Still, when Albus Dumbledore sat down many years ago and made plans to prepare young Harry for his destiny, he could not be prepared for the change, which Harry would inspire. No one could even dream all the preconceived notions of the hidden Wizarding World would be shattered. All the lies crafted carefully many years ago would be uncovered and the truth would be revealed. Yet, it would all come of a price and would greatly affect the course of lives of many. Including the four heroes and their unique ninja master in which are about to make an appearance.

The time is ninety eight six, New York City. A rather hectic place to be sure. Many strange happenings occurred in this town but nothing stranger than what was beneath the streets. In the heart of the sewers existed five unique creatures that may be classified as genetic freaks, had the world knew they had existed. Little could anyone every realize the results of a simple genetic accident would play a significant role in helping defend against one of the greatest threats the world could possibly known.

"Come on, Leo it'll be a blast..."

"But Master Splinter said not to..."

"Bro, you need to think for yourself for once. Come on, we can just go up for a quick peak on the surface."

Clad in a blue headband, the one known as Leo, which was short for Leonardo, felt it was useless to attempt to talk his hotheaded brother Raph, short for Raphael, out of anything. The headband defiantly matched the personality as Raph adjusted his red headband as Leo hastened to keep up.

"Come on Raph," said Leo in a warning voice. "Master Splinter said we would be in big trouble if we went to the surface."

"Splinter Junior," muttered Raph before turning his back on him.

"Raph, you know the risks…" started Leo but his warning fell on deaf ears.

Raphael, not listening to his brother, was already climbing up the manhole. Always one with a sense of adventure was Raphael. Leonardo sighed as he followed his hotheaded brother up. Raphael had struggled to get the manhole up but Leonardo sighed and helped his brother.

"If we go up, will you come straight back down," said Leonardo with an agitated voice.

"Yes, I promised," stated Raphael in an irritated tone of voice. "Jeez, don't get your shell in a knot."

They had managed to get the manhole off, although barely. Scrambling up to the surface and out of the manhole they went. Raphael stopped short. Leo bumped into Raph. He fell back, looking agitated.

"Now what, Raphael?" snapped Leonardo? He had only used one of his brothers' full names when he was angry and Raphael had pushed him just a little too far right at the moment.

Raphael pointed to a young boy who looked about maybe five or six. He looked upset about something. He had an unruly mop of jet-black hair and wore ragged clothes. He seemed to have been crying but straightened up in an instant. Leonardo winced mentally. This little boy appeared to have heard them.

"Who's there," said the black haired boy who appeared to be suppressing tears but failing.

The Dursleys told him that only weaklings cried and he only had himself to blame when his Uncle Vernon dumped him here after he accidentally hurt Dudley, even through he swore up and down he could not cause his cousin to fly into that wall, seemingly on his own accord.

Raphael and Leonardo appeared to look at each other. Raphael threw his hands up in the air.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raphael a little too sharply for his only good. "Where are your parents, kid?"

The boy put his head in his hands, attempting to suppress his tears; he did not deserve to cry. Leonardo smacked himself in the head as if to ask himself: "Why do I let you do the talking?"

"They are d-d-dead," stammered the boy. "They were killed, in a car accident when I was one. I now live or I lived with my Aunt and Uncle. Please don't send me back there mister. My Uncle hit me because I was a freak. He said I should have not been born and I should have died with my parents."

The boy slumped to the ground, rolling up, obviously the memory of his parents being too much.

Raphael looked a bit sickened at the antics of this kid's relatives and a bit ashamed about being so sharp with the little boy. The turtle prayed that all humans were not this way.

"Sorry, kid," muttered Raphael before turning to his brother.

"I...we are going to take him with us," stated Leo in a matter of a fact way.

"Wait a minute, take him with us," said Raph.

"Yes, Raphael, we are going to bring him with us," said Leo slowly if he was speaking to someone mentally slow. "He cannot be left out here and he has nowhere else to go. His parents are dead and his uncle hit him. I am afraid we have no other choice but to take the kid."

Raphael looked down at the kid. He was hot headed and as hard shelled as they came but he could not help but feel sorry for the kid. Raphael could not imagine if his Master Splinter died or if one of his brothers had...he could not bare to think about it. He kneeled down by the kid who had sobbed himself to sleep or had passed out. It was hard to tell.

"Come on, Raph," stated Leo. "We better go. I am sure Master Splinter will know what to do. He raised us after all."

Splinter was pacing around his home. Raphael and Leonardo had been missing for a couple of hours by now. He had hoped they had not gone to the surface, against his wishes. He fingered his walking stick before turning to his other two sons. One had an orange headband on. His name was Michelangelo, he had a bit of a hyperactive streak out of his four sons but make no mistake about it, he was creative in his fighting methods, if a bit attention deficient. The other was clad in a purple headband. His name was Donatello. He had to be the most scientifically minded of his four sons."

"Donatello, Michelangelo," said Master Splinter. "Do you have any idea where Leonardo and Raphael are?"

The two shook their heads, looking as confused to their other two brothers' whereabouts as Master Splinter did.

"No Master Splinter," stated Donatello.

"Have not gotten the slightest idea, Sensei," said Mikey.

As if on cue, the sounds of footsteps were outside the lair. Splinter looked ready to admonish his two sons for wandering off but of all the things he would have expected them to bring back, this was perhaps the strangest.

His sons had brought back many pets into their home in the past. Some dangerous, some not so, but on this day, they did something that suppressed all of the things they brought to the lair with them. In his wildest dreams Splinter had never expected his sons to bring back a human. Splinter looked at this human, who appeared to weakened and appeared to have bruises on his face. Splinter wondered how they had gotten there and who would do such a thing to a small child. Splinter had looked at his two sons who flinched, expecting to get a lecture about the dangers of going above the sewers once again.

"Explain" stated Splinter in a calm voice, a voice the rat perfected over the years.

Leonardo and Raphael looked as if they would rather have had their Sensei shouting at them but Raphael, feeling a bit too brave for his own good turned to his Sensei, although he felt a bit nervous as he launched head on into his explanation.

"Well, you see," started Raphael his voice shaking slightly. "We uh, went up to the surface, even through you have told us ten billion times not to."

Splinter remained without a bit of emotion on his face. He just put his fingers on his cane. Raphael knew he would never seriously use the cane on him unless it was during training as a defense method but yet the dramatic affect in full force when the rat touched the walking stick. After what seemed like an eternity but it was only a couple of moments, Splinter spoke to his students.

"Very well," stated Splinter calmly. "That does not explain why you have this young boy with you."

"Well..." stated Raphael but Leo cut him off.

"Master, this boy, well we found him, he looked he just stopped crying just when we found him," stated Leo. "His parents died when he was one, he was apparently abandoned by his uncle. His uncle hit him several times and he begged us not to send him back. He then passed out for some reason. We didn't know what else to do." A look of anger crossed Splinter's face. The origin of the bruises on the young boy's face was apparent the wizened rat right now. Leo, mistaking the reason for his Sensei's anger, backed off but Splinter raised his hand.

"I am not angry with you, Leonardo," said Splinter calmly. "You did the right thing, although I must discourage you from further trips to the surface in the future. I am afraid, there is only one thing we must do now. The boy must remain here but he will be given the home he should have received when his parents passed on. I doubt it was his parent's wishes that he was to be sent to live with his uncle."

"How do you know, Master?" asked Donatello.

"Just something I sense," stated Splinter mysteriously. "Get some blankets and something light for the boy to eat when he awakens. I need to meditate on a very important matter."

Splinter walked out as his four sons looked dumbstruck. They apparently had a new addition to there family. They need to make their new little brother comfortable. Little did they or anyone else know their new addition would change the course, which they were on as well.

Hours later the young boy known as Harry Potter appeared groggy. What a strange dream he had just had! He appeared to in some kind of trouble, getting chased by his Uncle and then he passed out as his Uncle Vernon decided to make him pay for his freaky behavior before Vernon decided to take Harry to a New York alley on a business trip before dumping him. The six year old was at a loss of how he survived. The strange part was about how he was found by two strange people. Only these people appeared to be giant turtles. Well they had shells at the very least. Harry rubbed his eyes, waking up from his nap. The sight, which he saw, surprised him. He could not believe his eyes. Four giant turtles. He had to still be dreaming but yet, he did not feel as if he was still asleep so it had to be real. The Dursleys would not be happy if...wait, he was not at the Dursleys and this was not in his cupboard. He seemed to now be at a different place than he was the previous day. Harry did not care how he arrived at this destination because this place seemed a lot more like home then Number Four Privet Drive at ever been.

"Finally, he's awake," said Raphael. "How are doing kid?

Harry looked at the turtle; words nearly failing him but the obvious did not.

"You're a talking turtle," said Harry as if it was the most natural every day thing in the world.

"Wow, someone must have bought this kid a biology book," stated the turtle known as Michelangelo before Raphael smacked him across the back of the head.

"Knock it off, Mikey," snapped Raphael.

"You know it would be really annoying to keep calling you kid," said Donatello to Harry. "What is your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," said Harry Potter, feeling a bit more at ease with the strange turtle creatures then he had ever been with the Dursleys.

After a moment of silence, Harry did something, which he had never done at the Dursleys. He asked a question.

"So where did you guys come from?" asked Harry. Before any of the Turtles could answer, a fifth voice was heard. It was Master Splinter and it was time to reveal the origin of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"It is a long story, young Harry," said the rat. "I have memories of a time long ago. Time what I could be considered what people would call normal. I was an ordinary rat. One day, as I was hunting for food, I observed a young boy crossing the street with four pet turtles in a glass jar. At the same time, an old blind man was crossing the street. A truck sped down to the street, and had swerved at the last minute, barely missing the old man. A canister was launched out of the truck, with the initials T.C.R.I stamped upon it. The boy had accidentally dropped the turtles in the confusion. The Turtles were then washed through a sewer grate. Naturally, I had followed, investigating where they had gone."

The turtles had heard the story before dozens of times but Harry seemed captivated, which in reality this was the first story of any kind he had been told since his parents, but he could hardly remember them.

"The baby turtles had been splashed in the mysterious green ooze from the canister, which had broken. I had gathered the turtles up in the coffee can, but in doing so, the ooze came into contact with me. Needless to say, over night, the Turtles had become larger, doubling in size. I too, had grown, all thanks to the effects of this mysterious green ooze. We had kept growing and I allowed the Turtles follow me everywhere, with the exception of the surface. I had known the outside world would consider them freaks but just in case they ever needed to defend themselves, I trained them in the martial arts. Giving them all names I had read in a battered book on Renaissance arts which I fished out a storm drain, they then became..."

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said Michelangelo. "Or some really trendy commercial thing we all call ourselves."

"First rule, Harry, try and tune Mikey out," said Raphael. "Your life would be a whole lot easier."

The first smile they had seen flashed on Harry's face but he voiced something, which had been troubling him.

"If you were just an ordinary rat, how did you learn enough to teach the turtles how to defend themselves and can you please teach me?" Harry asked Splinter.

"As for the first question," began Splinter. "I believe that will be a story for later on. As for the second question, are you sure you want to learn this Harry? It is a very difficult and demanding art to learn."

"Yes, I am sure," said Harry defiantly. "I don't want to be pushed around anymore. I want to be able to fight back. Please teach me. I'll be a good student; I will do everything you say. After my uncle...never again. Please I don't want to be weak"

Splinter looked at Harry with pride. Harry had reminded him of his master, Hamato Yoshi with his enthusiasm and pride to learning the combat arts. Splinter nodded at Harry.

"Very well, young Harry," said Splinter. "I will teach you everything I can, if you are willing to learn. Not today, however, we have all had a very long day."

Little did everyone involved know, that day would change the course for many lives. Harry would be turned into a free, independent thinker, the type of person, which would clash, with the manipulative nature of Albus Dumbledore. Well-laid of Dumbledore to mold Harry into his weapon for his own gains had been shattered into pieces but by the time anyone had known as Harry's new residence, he had already been away for five years. Naturally, he would not be going back to the Dursleys, not now, not ever. The rocky road had been set into motion, now it remained to be seen what twists and turns laid ahead.

**Chapter Revised on June 19th 2006. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Ninjas, the Bumblebee,

Chapter 02: The Ninjas, the Bumblebee, and the Potions Professor

**Chapter 02: The Ninjas, the Bumblebee, and the Potions Professor**

Many years had passed since Harry Potter had appeared in New York City. Needless to say, he was no longer the six-year-old little boy. He was a bit smarter, a bit wiser, and he had been trained in the martial arts. Much progress and change occurred in the nearly five years since Harry came to town. Unfortunately, all change was not good, as Harry, The Turtles, and Master Splinter found out unfortunately several weeks ago.

Little robots called mousers invaded their home, munching on anything they could get their metal jaws on. They chewed through everything and caused the home to cave in. Fortunately the Turtles and Harry escaped the ambush but the trouble was just beginning. The Mousers had theorized the city, robbing several banks but thanks to a little creative tracking by Donatello and Harry, they managed to track the metal menaces directly to the source. The source happened to be a mad scientist by the name of Baxter Stockman. Stockman turned the Mousers on the Turtles and Harry but somehow a way was found by Don to deactivate all the mousers and blow Stocktronics sky high, so Stockman could not use the lab for anything ever again. Stockman unfortunately managed to escape.

On this night the Turtles and Harry were doing a stealth training exercise on the evening of the twenty third of July to be exact. Naturally, the stealth training exercise was in the rain, which was pouring down heavily as lightning flashed in the sky high above the city.

"Now Leo," grumbled Raph. "Could you please tell me what the point of this training exercise is?"

"Don't ask me, ask Harry. It was his idea," said Leonardo.

"Yeah, Harry," whined Michelangelo. "What is the deal of taking us on your little suicidal training mission and in the dead of night and in the rain. I could be at home, playing video games or reading comic books or something.."

"Master Splinter says we all need the practice," said Harry. "And the idea of this little training exercise is you never know when you need to hide from anything that could possibly be a threat. Trouble can lurk in any environment. We must remain on our guard. The Mouser incident was proof enough this is true. Come on, let's go"

The Turtles and Harry jumped from roof to roof for a moment before Harry stopped short. He held up his hand and looked around. He pulled out his double-edged sword and looked around.

"What's up, Harry," whispered Donatello. "Why did you stop?"

Harry held up his hand to silence Don and looked around before looking down. His sense of paranoia kicked straight into overdrive, as it seemed as if he was being watched.

"I sense someone is following us or most likely following me," said Harry in a low voice. "I can't quite decipher the reason but the fact remains someone is in fact following me."

Harry looked down but there appeared to be no one around for miles. Still, the feeling something was definitely wrong was prominent in Harry's mind.

"Come on, let's go down," muttered Harry before he leapt down with ease. The Turtles wasted no time in following Harry. Of course, since a storm was brewing outside, something bad just had to happen.

Needless to say, Harry and the Turtles were not the only ones to jump down. Harry's theory that someone was following him was partially correct. However, the people who jumped down to face them turned out to not be the source Harry had sensed. Just as Harry and the Turtles had jumped down an army of ninjas dressed in black also joined them. They looked armed and extremely dangerous. They had surrounded Harry and the Turtles.

"Are those Ninjas?" asked Donatello.

"Well, they are Ninja esq. I will give you that much," said Michelangelo.

"We really don't have time for this right now," said Harry in a desperate voice even through he knew it was all for nothing. "We need to get out of here without making too much of a scene."

The Ninjas sprung into action and Harry barely had enough time a sword swipe at his head. Harry pulled out his double edge sword and barely held off the attacking ninja. The Turtles had engaged with the mysterious ninjas but the fact the ninjas were extremely skilled fighters became apparent shortly into the battle. The Turtles and Harry would be fools to doubt their opponent's skills. Whoever trained these ninjas should be given a medal for doing such a good job.

Donatello quickly found himself in a rather tight fix. The Ninjas had stabbed their swords towards him and he had barely blocked it with his Bo staff. The Ninjas raised their swords and chopped Donatello's bo to bits, in thirds. Raphael moved into action, kicking two of the ninjas out of the way, knocking them into the side of a building before four more ninjas attacked Raph who had to duck down and block their assault, barely managing to accomplish this feat.

"Son of a...these guys seem to be multiplying," said Raphael, gasping for breath. Even through that wasn't really the case, due to the sheer number of ninjas, it did seem like there were way too many coming.

Leonardo barely knocked back three ninjas with kicks before another one had tried to attack him with a spear and Leonardo had to barely block it with his sword.

"We need to find a way out of here," said Michelangelo who had just been launched into the ground by Ninjas and just missed getting gutted with a sword by one of the assassins.

Harry's weapon had been knocked out of his hand and about a half a dozen ninjas was advancing him on, preparing for the slaughter. A thought came to Harry that the best offense might be some creative improvising. Harry pretended to trip as a diversionary tactic, falling backwards on mud as four of the ninjas raised their sword, preparing to slice him to bits.

"Harry, no!" screamed Raphael who was barely blocking an attack from a sword wielding ninja, attempting to push the warrior back with his Sai.

Thankfully, Harry had rolled over and the swords bounced harmlessly into the mud, for the most part anyway. Harry winced from the shot, clutching his shoulder. It had been nicked by the backlash of one of the swords. Harry reached back and kicked his foot into the mud, splattering the ninjas, covering them with mud. Harry staggered back, clutching his shoulder as two more ninjas made an attempt on his life but Donatello quickly moved into action, punching one back as Harry kicked the legs out from underneath the other. Harry grabbed one of the fallen ninja's sword and somersaulted into the air, stepping on the ninjas' heads before kicking a ninja directly in the chest, which was about ready to spear Raph in the throat.

"Show off," muttered Raph to his little brother.

"Thanks, I do try," said Harry before getting grabbed by two ninjas by the arms and flipped backwards, tossing them to the ground. One ninja came back for more, so Harry managed to somehow stick his sword right in the chest of one of the ninjas.

The ninjas lifted up their swords but Leonardo rolled into action, blocking the swords before stepping on them causing the ninjas a bit of frustration allowing Harry to spring up and kick both of the ninjas in the face. The ninjas flew back, crashing into the side of a building. Still, the ninjas were relentless, remaining steadily on the attack and Harry and the Turtles were not getting any closer to achieving any sort of victory against these mysterious ninjas.

"Awww!" screamed Mikey who was being hung upside down by two ninjas from a ledge while being about ready to be impaled by a third spear wielding ninja but thankfully, Donatello rolled in, managing to kick the ninja away and the spear flew into Donatello's hand.

"Not exactly like a bo staff, but it will have to do," said Donatello as Leonardo and Harry were busy fighting a half a dozen ninjas, boxed in an alleyway.

"I must stress the fact we really need to be out of here before we become Turtle soup with a side of Sliced Harry-cabobs!" screamed Mikey as he swung his numchucks upwards, bashing one of the ninjas in the head. A sickening crack echoed throughout the alleyway and the ninja fell down, motionless.

"Believe me I am working on it," said Harry in between batting the ninjas back with swings from his double-edged sword. "Sadly, I'm too busy trying to keep from getting decapitated to attempt to fight back."

Harry slid underneath a pair of swords and he seemed to find his answer to his getaway problems. An armored van, with the keys in the ignition appeared to the answer to all their problems. It seemed rather suspicious to Harry something like that van was there but he was not about to look a gift get away van in the front bumper if it meant getting away from psychotic ninja assassins. Harry climbed into the van, starting the ignition. Thankfully there appeared to be no problems in getting the vehicle to start, so everything went good so far.

"Come on guys," yelled Harry. "We are borrowing this van, unless you want to be sliced and diced."

"You don't have to ask me twice," said Michelangelo who joined him inside the van followed by Donatello.

"Come on Raph, we are getting out of here," yelled Leonardo to his brother, who looked like he wanted to stay a fight. Leo sighed, grabbing his brother and dragging him towards the van, before the two climbed in.

"Harry, I did not know you knew how to drive," remarked Raphael.

"Unfortunately, I can't," said Harry. "So I am afraid I am going to make this up as I go and pray I don't get us killed."

"That inspires great hope," said Michelangelo sarcastically before Raphael smacked him across the back of the head. Harry backed out, causing the foot ninjas to scatter. Harry drove the van down the street. Unfortunately for Harry, due to his non-existent driving skills he drove the van in reverse down the street.

"Put it in drive, put it in drive, put it in drive," screamed the turtles, cowering in the back of the van.

Regaining his composure, Harry put it in drive. Driving down the street, a pair of ninjas propelled himself onto the roof and attempted to kick their way into the windshield, as the attempts to get away had not deterred the heartless assassins.

"Put it in reverse, put it in reverse, put it in reverse," screamed the Turtles horrified at the close encounter.

Harry slammed on the breaks, causing the ninjas to fly off of the top of the van, straight into parts unknown. Driving off while breathing a sigh of relief, the threat gone for the moment. Still, Harry could not shake the fact that something else appeared to be tailing him on this night.

Harry would be right, on multiple accounts. A trench-coated figure had been observing the fight from a far. The Foot was in New York apparently and this greatly concerned the inhabitants of the T.C.R.I building. From all evidence, Oroku Saki had been able to guess of their residence in the city. However, that was not the main concern of the mysterious stranger. The pre teen boy who had been fighting the foot along with the strange creatures had been seen many times before in the center. Pressing a button on his armband, a small holographic screen popped up.

"Guardian Alpha Twelve reporting to Agent .19," said the Guardian to the figure of the holographic screen.

"What did you find out on your little mission?" asked Agent .19.

"I have learned that the boy's first name is Harry but at this time, my information is scare," said the Guardian.

"Interesting, yet not enough information for me to seek him out," said Agent .19. "My memories are starting to come back to me and I am sure he would be pleased to see that I'm alive, although I can't determined why that would be. Learn whatever you can but do not reveal yourself. Agent .19 out."

Harry winced in pain as Donatello and Leonardo helped him wrapped up and treated his cut up shoulder.

"Remind me to never get into a fight with deadly ninja assassins until I get a bit more training," remarked Harry, wincing.

"Strange is it," stated Michelangelo. "Ninjas in New York. I mean other than us. I mean, what's up with that. Master Splinter, do you know anything about is?"

Splinter looked at the turtles. Harry could plainly see Sensei did know something by the look of anger at the mention of the ninjas, as a look of rage briefly flashed across his eyes before he settled back into a neutral expression.

"No, nothing you need to know anyway," said Splinter in a tone of voice, which left no room for argument.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by a pair of pops upside the door of the turtles' lair. Harry straightened up, wincing at jerking his shoulder abruptly. Harry knew someone was following him and this was complete proof of it. The Turtles had drawn their weapons, preparing for another fight, expecting more ninjas. Of course, when the door opened, which was very bothersome as it was a proven fact that no one could open the door without learning the proper button combination on the security system.

The Turtles sprang into action but they did not greet any more ninjas at the door. Rather, Michelangelo had pinned down a hooked nosed, greasy looking, black haired man with his numchucks while Leonardo had his sword to the head of a man with a look crooked nose with a long white beard. The hook nosed man spoke first.

"Get off of me, you glorified terrapin," snapped the hook nosed man. "Wait, terrapin, turtles, Dumbledore, since when did they have giant turtles who wielded martial arts weapons in the Muggle world."

The old man, who Harry deduced was named Dumbledore, looked at the sword aimed at his head warily before responding.

"It must be a new addition," said Dumbledore looking at the Turtle creatures, in an attempt to figure out what exactly were they. "Although it has been quite some time since I spent an extended amount of time in the Muggle World. I daresay it has been at least a seventy or eighty years at least."

"Just who are you anyway?" snapped Raphael. "How did you get in our home? Who sent you? You better talk right now and we may go easy on you."

Dumbledore removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes but Snape was never one to miss the chance to be sarcastic to another person or in this case, turtle.

"Just what order would you like those questions answered, you dunderheaded turtle?" said Snape in a calm, low voice.

"Any order would be fine," said Leo in what he hoped to be a calm voice. "You have breached the security of our home but we need to find out the reason why you did this."

"Very well," said Dumbledore slowly, in his best grandfatherly tone of voice. "I think you do deserve an explanation. We are looking for Harry Potter and we have tracked him to this city, after forcing some information out of his uncle, Vernon Dursley."

At the mention of Uncle Vernon, Harry tensed up. There were still bad memories, which existed on that end, from not only Vernon but the other Dursleys as well.

"I must say we were extremely worried that you would have been dead. We have been scouring the city for a few months off and on, and as luck would have it, we managed to finally locate you tonight," said Dumbledore.

"So it was you who I sensed following me tonight," said Harry, putting all of the pieces of the puzzle together. Snape looked about ready to make another sarcastic remark but Dumbledore thankfully spoke before Snape had the chance.

"Astute observation Harry," said Dumbledore. "Ten points to whichever house you are in when you come to Hogwarts. The Dursleys did tell you about Hogwarts, I imagine."

"Come again," said Harry wondering what the hell this Hogwarts was.

"Come on Potter," said Snape in a disgusted tone of voice. "Surely those idiotic Muggles must have mentioned where your parents went to school. Dumbledore said he had left very explicit instructions in the letter to do so upon your fifth birthday."

"No, I cannot say they had," said Harry. "Of course they did not too much other than lock me in my cupboard, call me freak, and constantly belittle me. Of course, when Uncle Vernon had a little too much to drink..."

Harry trailed off but an unreadable expression formed on Dumbledore's face, which he quickly fixed into one of sympathy. He was going to suggest Harry return to the Dursleys but now, it would seem like Harry was gone far too long to even hear of it and Dumbledore did not want to alienate the young Potter heir if he was still to play his role as the good Gryffindor Golden Boy and be the hero of the Wizarding World which he was made out to be by the many books that detailed his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Harry, I owe you an explanation about your past," said Dumbledore. "Now keep in mind, I am guessing on parts of this tale and may be wrong but I do know this much. Many years ago, an evil wizard existed. His name was feared by most, to the point where he was known as You-Know-Who. I thought this fact was extremely silly as fear of the name does increase the fear of the thing itself. Surfeit to say, his reign of terror was vast, striking down many victims in his path. He seemed not to be stopped, until one fateful Halloween night in Nineteen Eighty One."

Harry had a strange feeling he knew where this was going but decided to hear the old man out before jumping to a conclusion.

"Voldemort had entered your parents house. Your parents had been betrayed by one of their closest friends and Voldemort located them on his information. Your parents put up a valiant fight, with your father falling first. Then Voldemort turned his attention to you but your mother protected you. She died, sacrificing yourself and gave you protection from Voldemort. Voldemort then turned his wand onto you but when he blasted the deadly Killing Curse, the magic backfired. Engulfing Voldemort, his body exploded, causing your house to burn to the ground. Somehow, you had survived but the house had nearly been completely destroyed. Due to your mother's protection, you were left unharmed. Your father's body was later found, badly charred and burned but due to magical testing, we verified it was James Potter. However, due to magical backlash, we believe your mother's body was destroyed, as it was never found despite many attempts to search the wreckage. Also, that attack marks the origin of the scar on your forehead. It just happens to be a relic from the attack on that night."

Harry was silent for a moment before deciding to ask Dumbledore a question.

"So this Voldemort, he died in the magical backlash which destroyed my house?" asked Harry, attempting to verify whether his paranoid suspicions were correct.

"Unfortunately not, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I am at a loss to understand why he did not become destroyed although I got my theories, many of them outlandish but then again, giant talking turtles seemed outlandish before this day. Rest assured, Voldemort is extremely weakened and is helpless without his followers. Although I shudder to think he may pick off where he left off if he had acquired a body."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. So, he was a wizard. This fact explained many things like when Michelangelo was being his usual annoying self and Harry was trying to focus on his meditation, a bunch of ninja swords had been chasing Mikey around the lair on their own accord on one occassion. Harry nodded.

"Call me crazy," began Harry as he could hear Snape snorting. "I believe you. Now, this Hogwarts, how am I supposed to get here, from there?"

"I will send someone to collect you and have you pick up your school supplies on the twenty first of August. New students get sorted on the first of September and fall term begins on the second. I hope that would be enough time to get acquainted with your books," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Snape was going to say something about it being a miracle if a Potter picked up a book about anything not regarding Quidditch but he wisely held his tongue due to a look from Dumbledore.

"So on the twenty first, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Until then and oh that reminds me, your letter."

Dumbledore handed Harry an envelope before turning to Snape. Snape and Dumbledore vanished with a pop. The Turtles, Harry, and Master Splinter looked around at each other. Much had indeed happened on this night. Splinter had broken the silence.

"Let us retire for the night, my sons," said Splinter. "It has been a long evening and much has happened. We will discuss it all in the morning."

The Four Turtles and Splinter had gone to their rooms but Harry had opened up the envelope, deciding to take a quick peak at the letter. Reading it with a smile.

_Dear Mr. Potter. _

_I must say, you were extremely difficult to locate and if you are reading this letter right now, I am pleased Albus Dumbledore has found you. You have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Fall term begins on September First and we look forward to having you at the school. No doubt you would not be reading this letter if you had not given your consent to Dumbledore. Enclosed is a list of books and materials needed for the following school year. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor M. McGonagall. _

_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Looking at the letter, Harry had a smile on his face. He would get to talking to humans for a change, not that he did not care for the Turtles. He hoped this education experience would be beneficial to him.

Meanwhile at the Foot Headquarters skyscraper, a street punk had the uncomfortable task of reporting someone had stolen his stolen armored van to his boss. He walked up to a man who had long black hair and was dressed in a white robe with a red symbol shaped like a foot on it.

"I understand the armored van you had stolen went missing due to you leaving the keys in the ignition," said the man in a cold tone of voice.

"Please, Master Saki," whined the punk. "It was an honest mistake, it will never happen again, I swear."

"You're right it will never happened again," stated Saki while putting a spiked metal gauntlet on his right arm before raising it and slashing it in the direction of the street punk. The punk winced, not being able to stop what happened next.

He fell to the ground as Saki looked emotionless. Saki turned to a pair of ninjas.

"Clean up this mess," said Saki. "I do not want his blood staining my floor."

The ninjas bowed, taking the corpse, no doubt to dipose of it before cleaning up the blood. Saki turned to his right hand man. He was a big mountain of a man with a long blonde ponytail named Hun.

"Hun, what can you report," asked Saki.

"Sir," started Hun. "The strange creatures that was at Dr Stockman's lab were spotted by your Foot Ninja but they escaped due to assistance from a young pre teen boy."

"There are hundreds of young pre teen boys in this city," said Saki, his patience growing thin. "Describe him for me."

"He had long black hair, it was quite messy," said Hun, straining to remember. "Oh yes, and green eyes, which looked like the shade of emeralds."

"Anything else, Hun?" asked Saki.

"Yes, there was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and he was a decent fighter. Not on the level of your Foot Ninja of course but if he was trained under you, he could be a valuable part of our organization," said Hun.

Saki stopped. If he could somehow convince the boy to get on his side, he could have a powerful fighter and he could then hunt down his enemies. Still, something about the lightning bolt scar sounded familiar but Saki was at a loss of what it meant right now.

"Continue to watch for this boy and also for the strange creatures," said Saki. "I want them as part of Foot as from what little I know, they have great potential."

Hun bowed before walking off. Saki began to put his plans into motion. His enemies would be ruthlessly hunted down; even through he had to use ruthless manipulation to do so.


	3. Chapter 3: Return of Harry Potter

**Chapter 03: Return of Harry Potter **

The day of August Twenty-First had arrived. Needless to say, Harry could not sleep during the night and he finally gave up at around four thirty in the morning. He stayed up, looking impatient. Harry was going to return to the Wizarding World, a place where he had not been since he was barely a year old.

After being up for a few hours while pacing around the lair, Harry heard a voice.

"Excited," asked Leonardo who was just getting up out of bed.

"Extremely," said Harry, whose green eyes were positively bouncing with extreme amounts glee. "Maybe I can find out more about my parents. I think there is a few things that Dumbledore guy left out of his story. Like, why exactly did Voldemort want to kill me?"

"Yes, I agree, Harry," said Leonardo. "That fact is troubling but for now, I think you should go under the assumption he was committing a random vile act although I feel that might not be the case as if I heard Dumbledore correctly..."

"And believe me you were in the best place, as you had your katana to his head," said Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed," said Leo fighting the urge to smile. "It seems one of your parents' friends betrayed your location, which means Voldemort was intentionally after you and your parents."

"Perhaps, which means the truth is being shielded from me, which I do not like at all," said Harry. "I need to get myself into a position where I can uncover the complete truth.

"Just be careful my son," said Master Splinter, who just walked into the room. "I sense many threats who would like nothing better than to harm you for the express purposes of fame and fortune. I need not tell you to keep up with your training and remain on your guard."

"Yes, Master Splinter," said Harry. "I will remember. I will also write as often as I can."

This touching moment was interrupted by a not so touching person, as Severus Snape had just popped into the lair at that very moment.

"Ah, Potter," said Snape with a sneer. "The Hogwarts Gamekeeper Hagrid was to collect you but an unfortunate circumstance came up and I have be delegated the task of collecting you to shop for your school supplies. Let us get this over with, as I have better things to be doing than babysitting a Potter."

Harry looked at the hook nosed man. He obviously needed a bit of an attitude adjustment.

"Ah, yes, I do remember you. When you and the old man broke and entered into my home, my brother Mikey kicked your a..."

"That is quite enough from you Potter," snapped Snape. "Now, I do not have all day to play games. The Headmaster has told me to take you to Diagon Alley and that is what I am going to do."

"As you wish Mr...I am sorry, I have not had the pleasure of catching your name," said Harry.

"The name is Snape and you would do well to fear it, because I can make your life extremely difficult at Hogwarts if you continue to keep an impudent tongue. Now touch this piece of parchment. It is a porkey, which will transport you to Diagon Alley," said Snape coolly. "Now good day to you all."

Harry touched his hand to the portkey and felt a slight jerking sensation, leading Harry into Diagon Alley. More exactly, it had taken Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. Snape had followed Harry but a middle aged looking witch in the corner had seen Harry and shrieked so every can here.

"Hey everyone, it's Harry Potter," shrieked the witch which caused everyone to turn on Harry and look at him. A toothless old man, who appeared to be the landlord at the establishment looked at Harry before speaking.

"Bless my soul, he is back," muttered the landlord. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back indeed."

All the patrons of the bar swarmed Harry, which made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Snape muttered something about "people worshipping false idols." They all kept talking to Harry.

"Ah, Harry," said a blond haired woman who had an acid green quill. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Profit. I was wondering if I could get an exclusive interview detailing your return to the wizarding world and where you were all these years. I am sure our readers will be thrilled to know."

Harry looked extremely irritated. The press was talking to him. Dumbledore had neglected to tell him something like this would happen. The people in the bar surrounded Harry but Snape mercifully injected.

"As much as young Mr. Potter would like to talk to you lot," stated Snape in a bored tone of voice. "I am afraid we have other important business to attend to today. Come, Potter, let us continue our business."

Snape beckoned Harry to go forward and Harry was glad most of the people had backed off. That is, most people backed off except for Rita Skeeter. The journalist was determined to get a story.

"Ah, Severus, I am sure it would not take long. Maybe about an hour or so, I can chat with Mr. Potter and then fill in the blanks to spice up the story a bit," stated Rita, looking hopeful. Snape did not fold.

"Ms. Skeeter, I had explict instructions from Dumbledore to take the boy to get his school supplies. His instructions did not have anything about talking with the press and I know what your idea of filling in the blanks is, so take your mindless gossip elsewhere," said Snape in the deadly tone of voice he perfected so well throughout the years.

"Severus, surely you understand..."

"Bug off, Skeeter," said Snape, who had put an extra emphasis on the word bug. Harry wondered what the significance of it was. Snape had turned, his robes billowing in the air. Harry was vaguely reminded of the horror movie character Dracula for some odd reason at this time.

The day of shopping was filled mostly with Snape being Snape but Harry was amused by Snape's attitude. He had never met someone so unpleasant in his life. At the bookstore known as Flourish and Blotts, Snape instructed Harry to pick up advanced potion texts.

"Potter, if you even have a fraction of your mother's talents in Potions, it would be beneficial for you to learn the art. The least it would give me one less dunderhead I would have to teach," said Snape, as he selected a series of thick looking tomes. Harry had a hopeful look on his face as Snape mentioned his mother but Snape had mistaken the look "Do not fret Potter, your parents left you enough where you would not have to work for several lifetimes so I daresay you can afford a few extra potions text."

"You knew my mother, Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

Snape looked at Harry and Harry saw something, which looked like a far off look before Snape shook his head and resumed his usual sneer.

"Yes, we were in the same year at Hogwarts," said Snape without a trace of emotion but Harry could somehow tell it was force. "Unfortunate she was in Gryffindor, as with her cunning she could have done great in my house, which for your information is Slytherin. Of course, it seemed like due to a few select members, the Slytherin House got a reputation it did not reserved and potential members got poisoned against it. Then again, why am I telling this to you Potter? You will probably end up a Gryfinndor like your father and be a pain like he was."

"You think so, Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

"I know so," snapped Snape. "You are the mirror image of him, so you must be like him. It is just like the Malfoys. Draco is nothing but a mini carbon copy of Lucius. Draco will be a Slytherin like his father and he will be the kind of Slytherin, which poisons the image of the house just like his father. Unfortunately, I must tolerate his father due to, past events which I am not to tell you about and therefore I must tolerate Draco even through he is to be just as arrogant."

Snape looked at Harry and Harry did not respond. He was just thinking what Snape's reaction would be if he did get into Slytherin.

"Just one more stop before that happy moment of goodbye for the day," said Snape. "Ollivander's, because as even you could figure out, you must need a wand to do magic."

Harry just simply nodded. Funnily enough, he had deduced. Snape and Harry entered a dusty old shop with stacks and stacks of wands. Wands of all shapes and sizes were sticking out of all directions. The shop appeared deserted but as Harry learned all too well, appearances were not all, as they seemed.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," said a voice, which made Harry, jumped. Turning around, Harry spotted a very old man who looked rather creepy. Harry looked at him while Snape looked bored in the background.

"I have been expecting you for some time," stated the old wandmaker. "It seemed like just yesterday your mother was in here buying her first wand. You have her eyes, you know. I remember the wand very well. Willow 10 1/4 inch and very swishy. Excellent for Charm work I must say but your father James favored a wand more geared for Transfiguration, made of mahogany, eleven inches."

The old wandmaker spied the scar on Harry's forehead and let out a gasp of breath.

"I am afraid I sold the wand which did that Mr. Potter. I cannot tell you how I regret it now. Yew, Thirteen and a half inches, containing the feather from a Phoenix. Very powerful wand and very deadly if it was to fall into the wrong hands. Unfortunately, that fact was exactly what happened."

Ollivander had turned, spotting Severus Snape who was sulking in the corner.

"Young Severus Snape, escorting young Mr. Potter around today, eh," said the wandmaker. "I remember your wand quite well. Ten and a Half Inches made of birch I believe. Excellent to use in the more questionable arts."

"While this is fascinating, Mr. Ollivander, could we please get Mr. Potter his wand right now," said Snape, who looked like he wanted to get this day over with.

"As you wish, Mr. Snape," said Ollivander. "Now let us try this first wand. Willow, 9 and a half inches with unicorn hair. Go ahead, give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and started to wave it but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

"No, no, not a good fit at all. Oak, 11 and a quarter inches, give it a way," said Ollivander but that one was not a good fit either.

Harry had seemed to wave every single wand in the shop but Ollivander did not seem discouraged. Rather, he seemed to be rather pleased.

"Tricky customer, eh," said Ollivander with glee. "No matter, I have yet to not find a wand and I am not about to stop today."

Ollivander pulled out a box and he had a bit of a thoughtful expression on his face and muttered, "I wonder" before turning to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, try this wand. I believe you would be satisfied with its results," said Ollivander. "Holly, eleven inches, and supple with a Phoenix tail feather. Give it a wave."

Harry could instantly feel warmth filling his fingers as he waved the wand. Green sparks flew from the wand as Ollivander looked pleased.

"Bravo, Mr. Potter," said Ollivander. "I knew we would find a match for you yet but still, curious, very curious."

It would not be the first time Harry's curiosity got the better of him. He turned to Ollivander.

"I am sorry, but what seems to be curious," said Harry.

Ollivander paused, looking at Harry for speaking.

"The phoenix who gave its feather to your wand gave but only one other feather to another wand. The strange thing is that its brother wand gave you that scar," said Ollivander peering into Harry's eyes.

Harry shivered at the implications of those words as Snape had an unreadable expression on his face.

"After all, Mr. Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible yes, but great. Good day to you both."

Harry and Snape left the shop without a word to each other. After all, what could one say after that bombshell? However, something in the distance caught Harry's interest and drove the thoughts of his wand and Voldemort's wand sharing cores out of his mind. A sign, which said _Jugson's Magical Communications Equipment_. Ignoring the fact it was down what appeared to be a shady looking alleyway, Harry darted down the alleyway. This could be the answer to his communications problems. Snape's eyes widened.

"No, Potter, you fool, that is Knockturn Alley," hissed Snape under his breath. "Dumbledore would kill me if he found out I let you go down there."

Harry paid Snape no mind as he went down the Alley and Snape just threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Find, be it on your own head then," said Snape.

It had just dawned upon Harry how shady looking the shop was and he had to be on his guard. He opened a shop door where a gray haired shopkeeper with scars on his face with sinister looking eyes stared at him.

"Yes, what do you want," snapped the shopkeeper.

"I was wondering what kind of magical communications equipment you sold which could be use in communicating half way across the world," said Harry. "Money is no objective."

The old shopkeeper brightened at the money is no objective part.

"Communication half way across the world, did you say, young man," stated the shopkeeper. "I must show you our finest selection of two way mirrors. They are Ministry of Magic restricted devices as they do not want them to fall in the hands of many people, due to the fact they like to jack up the prices of floo communication and line their own pockets. Although I am sure you are not worried about pitiful things such as Ministry restrictions if you are shopping in Knockturn Alley. These mirrors are extremely powerful and extremely resilient to force both magical and muggle. Now I must warn you, each mirror will set you back twelve galleons."

Harry pulled out his money back with a smile on his face.

"I will take ten then," said Harry.

Gold exchanged hands and Harry left, looking pleased with his new purchase. Harry had left, walking right into a not too happy looking Snape.

"Potter, let me ask you just one question," said Snape, looking extremely agitated. "What possessed you to go down Knockturn Alley to purchase Ministry Restricted Objects?"

"I needed communications equipment to talk to my brothers," said Harry in a matter a fact tone of voice.

"Why not use an owl?" said Snape in disgust as if it was the most obvious concept in the world.

"Takes too long," said Harry. "I want something fast and I want it right away. If it makes you feel any better, I promise not to go down any sinister looking alleyways anymore because I would not want to give you or Dumbledore heart failure,"

"Really," said Snape, obviously not believing Harry at all.

"Scout's honor," said Harry in a child like innocent voice while crossing his fingers behind his back. Snape seemed so easy to get into a tizzy and Harry felt the urge for some childlike mischief. He sure did not get to do it back in the dark days at the Dursleys and he did not get to have a chance to do it much in the sewers. This Hogwarts thing might be just the thing he needed to have a childhood.

"Now, Potter," said Snape. "I must be leaving now. I trust you can find a room at the Leaky Cauldron. You are to catch the platform at nine and three fourths at precisely Eleven A.M. on September 1st. Good fortune to you and I will unfortunately be seeing you at Hogwarts."

Harry could say that would almost be nice for the little he knew of Snape. Harry took his trunk with all of his books and thought he would send the mirrors to his brothers on his first weekend at Hogwarts. Until then, it was time for Harry to read up. After all, if one was to put Harry at sword point and force him to say one thing he hated more than anything else, was being uninformed.

The days flew by rather quickly. Harry had confined himself to his room with his new books and had enjoyed what he had read. He could not wait to actually put it into practice. The most intriguing subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts and oddly enough Potions. Harry thought he should be sending Snape a Christmas card this year for his excellent selections. The man may be unpleasant but at least he knew his Potions. Before, Harry knew it, it was September First. D-Day had arrived, Harry would be heading to Hogwarts soon enough. Thankfully, Snape had the foresight to have Harry convert some of his Galleons to Muggle money, so Harry flagged down a Muggle taxi, which took him to King's Cross.

When Harry had arrived there, a thought struck Harry. Snape had forgotten to tell Harry where Platform Nine and Three Quarters were located. No doubt, Snape would be amused with Harry bumbling around. Harry looked around frantically, ten minutes to go and he could not figure out how to get on the train.

Cursing Snape mentally, Harry felt like an idiot and did not watch where he was going. As a result, he bumped into someone, knocking her down. Harry looked horrified as he helped the girl up. Harry looked at her. She had long red hair with freckles and had bright brown eyes. If Harry were not so frantic, he would admit to himself that she was cute.

"I am so sorry about that," said Harry. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about it," said the girl looking at Harry as if she had seen him somewhere before. Of course, Harry knew this could not be the case, as he did not meet too many people down in the sewers and defiantly at the Dursleys. "You looked lost, can I help you?"

"Maybe you can," said Harry. "I was told to look for a certain platform. Do you know what I am talking about?"

The girl's eyes brightened at once.

"You must be going to Hogwarts," said the girl. "Four of my brothers are going there right now. I can't wait to go, but I have to wait another year. It is simple to get on the platform really. I have seen my brothers do it for as long as I can remember. You just have to walk through the barrier. If you are nervous, you can run at it. Trust me, it is not solid and you will pass right through."

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully. "I am sorry, I did not catch your name."

"Oh, sorry, that was rude of me," said the girl. "Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"My name is Harry P..."

Harry was interrupted by a second voice.

"Ginerva Weasley do not run off and pester strangers. How many times do I have to tell you, I swear you are just as bad as those twin brothers of yours sometimes!"

A woman who would have looked kindly looking at normal times but was now raging at Ginny. Harry supposed that must be her mother. The woman turned to Harry.

"I am so sorry, dear, if Ginny was bothering you," said Mrs. Weasley. "She knows not to run off and pester people. I apologize on her behalf if she was a bother."

"No, she was not a bother at all, M'am," said Harry. "In fact she was a great help to me. Thank you Ginny, for your assistance of getting on the platform."

Your welcome Harry," muttered Ginny, looking distracted by the cute polite boy who had asked for her help.

Harry gave his head a shake. That was an interesting experience. His first contact with members of the wizarding world other than Snape, Dumbledore, and people in Diagon Alley. Harry had managed to push the trunk into the train and set off to find a compartment where he could read and not be bothered.

The ride lasted quite some time. Harry, while hanging upside down from the ceiling was reading _Hogwarts: A History_. The book was quite a fascinating read but he could see why many would not read it. Deep into his reading, Harry heard a noise. Someone had opened his compartment.

"Strange," said a female voice. "I thought I heard someone in this department but I see no one sitting here. That toad could be in here but..."

"If you are looking for someone in this compartment, then you should glance upwards," said Harry, looking a bit irritated at his reading being interrupted.

Harry could see a brown haired, bushy haired looking girl looking up at him.

"What are you doing up there?" stated the girl in a bossy tone of voice. "You could break your neck if you are not careful, did you know that."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"For your information, I am careful," said Harry. "Now who are you?"

"My name is Hermione Granger," said the girl who then spotted the book Harry was reading and looked all excited.

"Now what?" said Harry in an irritated tone of voice.

"You are reading Hogwarts a History," said Hermione. "Quite a fascinating book, much like all the books. I have learned all the spells by heart. It was a surprise I was accepted here. Neither of my Parents is magical."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Good, he could safely state his name.

"Yes, but could you please tell me why you are here and my name is Harry Potter if you wanted to know," said Harry.

Hermione's eyes lit up at his name.

"Are you really?" said Hermione excitedly. "I mean you are in books like..."

"Yes, I know," said Harry. "I am in a lot of books because I am famous for something I could not even remember. None of which had bothered to ever talk to me. Hermione, you sound like you are smart so let me give you one piece of advice. Never believe everything you read. It just leads to trouble. Now could you please tell me why you are here?"

"I am looking for a toad," said Hermione. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No sorry, have not seen any toads," said Harry. "I will seek you out if I see one. Now, sayonara."

Hermione left, muttering something about people being rude as Harry continued his reading. Of course, he was brought out his reading by another voice.

"So it's true then," drawled a voice of a stuck up sounding boy.

"What's true," said Harry, not bothering to look up from his book or down rather.

"They are saying all over the train," continued the boy. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"So I heard," commented Harry dryly.

"And you are him," stated the boy.

"Last time I checked," said Harry as if he was talking to a four year old. Harry snuck a peak from his book, as the boy appeared to be agitated.

"Come down from there Potter, I want a word with you," said the boy.

Harry sighed before flipping down and landing gracefully on his feet.

"Yes," said Harry in a bored voice.

"I would like to warn you about making friends with the wrong sort, Potter," drawled the boy. "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you would do well to make friends with me."

Harry looked at Malfoy, taking his first look at him. At first glance, Malfoy look striking similar to a small rodent, maybe a ferret.

"And if I refused," said Harry as if he was talking about the weather.

"You will not refuse me," said Malfoy. "I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's get whatever they want. You will not dismiss me like some common...Weasley."

This comment just caused Harry to narrow his eyes before speaking to Malfoy in a slow and calm voice.

"I believe I just did," said Harry. "Now, if you excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to."

Malfoy looked like he was about ready to pop.

"Crabbe, Goyle," commanded Malfoy to the two big brutes Harry just noticed he had brought him. "Show him why a Malfoy should not be denied."

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and Harry had an amused expression on his face. If these rent-a-thugs would think they could outfight Harry, then they were in for a few surprises. Harry decided to do something extremely simple. As Crabbe and Goyle raised their fits, Harry dropped down. Crabbe and Goyle punched each other out as Malfoy looked terrified.

"Get up, you fools," demanded Malfoy as Harry stepped forward. Malfoy decided to live and fight another day, turning tail and running, yelling about how "Potter will pay for this."

"Well, that was mildly entertaining," remarked Harry before he flipped back up to his perch and continued to read his book where he remained for the rest of the journey.

The train had arrived at Hogsmeade station. A large looking man who Harry found out was named Hagrid had seen the first years off the boat, which they crossed the lake. Harry's nerves were starting to get the better of him. He could not wait but yet, he was nervous.

They had arrived at Hogwarts, where Hagrid had knocked on the door.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid to a severe looking lady with her hair up in a bun.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall as she lead the first years towards the Great Hall but first she set them down.

The house system was explained to them all. How the houses were named Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. How any triumphs would gain house points while rule breaking would lose house points. When Harry heard about rule breaking, he thought all he had to do on that front was not to get caught.

They were lead off into the Great Hall, where everyone was watching. The ragged old Sorting Hat was brought out and sprouted some sort of rhyme but Harry did not pay too much attention. He wondered what house he would go. According to Snape, both of his parents had been in Gryffindor and Harry supposed he might be sent there as well.

The students got sorted, one by one, but it was only small time. The moment everyone including Harry had been waiting for was upon us.

"Potter, Harry," said Professor McGonagall, consulting her scroll.

Harry walked up, as everyone looked all excited. He had sat upon a stool and placed the hat on his head.

_"Why, this is interesting," remarked the hat. "I do not believe I have met anyone with natural mystic abilities since Salazar Slytherin himself._

"Mystic abilities," thought Harry to the hat.

_"Yes, the ability to control the different elements and use them to enhance your powers," stated the hat. "They are brought out by martial arts training. My suggestion is to learn as much as you can about these abilities, as they could be a great help to you. Now onto the matter of your house..." _

_Harry felt nervous. This was the moment he was making for. _

_"My, you could fit in all of the houses. Yet, I sense something. You want to make great change for the world. The ambitions are clearly seen. And yes, you are quite cunning I must say. Therefore, I know exactly where to put you, Harry Potter." _

The tension could be cut with a knife. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the announcement but they had a feeling Harry was going to be sorted into Gryffindor. After all, where else would their brave savior be sorted? The hat, the spoiler it was, had other plans."

_"Slytherin!" cried out the hat. _


	4. Chapter 4: Fall Out

**Chapter 04: Fallout **

The tension in the Great Hall could be cut with a knife. Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, the one who was supposed to be the Epitome of a Golden Boy Gryffindor, A Slytherin. They could not believe it. Harry could spot the Slytherin Table in shock. Snape had looked like someone had just shot his puppy. The twinkle had been gone from Dumbledore's eye. Of all the outcomes the old wizard had expected, this was the furthest he could expect.

Then we have Harry Potter, who rose from the stool, handing the hat to the dumbstruck Professor McGonagall before calmly walking to the Slytherin Table as if nothing strange of the sort had happened. Harry had sat down at the end of the table where no one but a weedy looking boy and a brown haired girl who had an unreadable expression on her face were also sitting.

The Sorting had to go on. Three more students after Harry had gotten sorted. After which Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"There will be a time for talking but that is not now," said Dumbledore with a smile. "For now it is time to eat. So tuck in."

With a wave of his hand, the plates filled with food. Harry had helped himself to most of everything on the plate. Finally, the weedy looking boy leaned forward to talk to him.

"So, Potter, a Slytherin. I must say, you caused quiet a stir," said the boy quietly before the brown haired girl smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ever hear of tact, Nott," said the girl, shaking her head in an irritable way. "Welcome to Slytherin, Potter. I am Daphne Greengrass and this buffoon is Theodore Nott. You will find he has foot in mouth syndrome all too often."

"And I am sure you are so perfect," said Nott sarcastically. "Listen, Potter. We would like to say Malfoy came in here, raging about how Harry Potter disrespected him on the train. About time someone did it, I must say. We do not have much to do with Malfoy and I was only forced to have anything to do with him because my father and his father are old friends. Just know not everyone in Slytherin is out for your blood"

"I appreciate that," said Harry. "But if Malfoy thinks he is going to get one over me, he is in for a big surprise."

Speaking of Malfoy, he obviously had not learned from the incident on the train. Malfoy had his wand in his hand and Harry shook his head. It was obvious Malfoy could not defend himself without the help of someone bigger or his wand.

"Potter, how dare you foul up the ancient and noble house of Slytherin!" said Malfoy. "Your name will be a black mark on this house and I ought to teach you a lesson in respect for your superiors."

"Well, Malfoy, it is a good thing I only disrespected you," said Harry.

Malfoy whipped out his wand and stuck it in Harry's face.

"What are you doing to do with that?" asked Harry. "Send sparks flying in my face which only tickle slightly? Put it down Malfoy before you hurt yourself."

Malfoy had a look of raged.

"The Malfoys are the most noble and greatest wizarding family which ever lived," said Malfoy. "I know spells which would make you quiver."

"Good for you, Draco," said Harry. "Thankfully for me, I do not need a wand to inflict harm. Tell me Malfoy, have you ever heard of the Martial Arts?"

"Of course I have!" said Malfoy in an irritated voice. "The Malfoys are well versed in all forms of knowledge but my father thinks they are overrated. After all, why learn a fancy bunch of jumps, flips, and kicks when you have a wand."

"Oh, you mean this wand," said Harry who had quickly snatched Malfoy's wand out of his hand when Malfoy was going through his diatribe.

"Give that back Potter!" said Malfoy. "I just cleaned it last night, I do not need you fouling it up."

Harry handed the wand back to Malfoy, with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Malfoy, if you think Martial Arts is just a bunch of fancy kicks and flips, then you are sorely mistaken," said Harry in disgust. "My Sensei would have a heart attack if he saw you talking about it with such disrespect. It is much more than that, Malfoy. It is the ability of practicing the art of silence and the art of invisibility. It is the art of using your abilities to their fullest by having your mind, body, and soul become one. Something, which you could never, do, as you are the most narrow minded, pin brained person I have ever met. Now quit wasting my time and leave me be."

Harry went back to eating as Malfoy looked agitated at Harry for showing him what he saw to be disrespect.

"I think you have been dismissed, Malfoy" said Nott to Malfoy. "I would suggest you leave Potter alone, as you are a bit out of your league when dealing with him."

Malfoy turned and walked back to his cronies while muttering about "disrespectful half bloods" and how "this is not over."

"I think you have made an enemy, Harry," said Daphne quietly. "Malfoy is not going to forget this and he will attempt to make your life difficult."

"Well I intend to make his difficult if he annoys much more," said Harry. "So we would just be even."

The feast had went on pretty much without an incident, unless you count a tall red headed boy staring at Harry in disgust from the Gryffindor table as if he was the second coming of Voldemort. Finally, after all the desserts had disappeared, Dumbledore had risen to his feet.

"Now a few words now we have all been fed and watered," said Dumbledore as Harry snorted.

"Fed and watered, what does he think we are, pack animals?" asked Harry to no one in particular as Nott shook his head.

"The first years should not that the Forbidden Forest is off limits," said Dumbledore. "And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes to a pair of red headed twins, who gave Dumbledore innocent smiles, that Harry knew were not too innocent.

The caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the hallway," said Dumbledore, indicating a grubby looking man who looked extremely unpleasant with a mangy looking cat.

"Also, if anyone wants to play on their house Quidditch teams, they should contact Madam Hooch," said Dumbledore. "And finally, it should be noted the third floor corridor on the right handed side is forbidden. Anyone who goes up there will suffer a most painful death."

Most of the Great Hall went silent as Harry had a calculating look on his face.

"I wonder what he could be hiding up there," muttered Harry to himself. "If it was forbidden it must be something valuable or extremely dangerous."

Dumbledore had then set the school into the Hogwarts song. After the song was finished, with the red headed twins finishing last to a slow funeral march and Dumbledore conducting the last few lines with his wand before an applause broke out. Dumbledore was clapping the loudest.

"Ah, music," stated Dumbledore beaming. "A magic beyond all what we taught here. Now to bed. Go on, off you trot."

The students rose to their feet as a surly looking Slytherin with a badge pinned on his chest rose to his feet. He looked a bit like a troll to be honest.

"Listen up, first years," said the prefect. "The name is Flint and I am your prefect. If you do not cross me, we will get along just fine. If you cross me, then there will be big trouble. Come on, follow me and I will show you to the Slytherin Common Room."

First Year Slytherins rose, following Flint, deep into the school. Harry could not feel that he fitted the Slytherin House in more ways in one because while the Dungeons might be dank and uninviting to some, Harry was used to living deep within the depths underground.

"Somehow, this feels like a strange homecoming," said Harry.

"How so?" asked Nott.

"Well, I do live in a sewer," said Harry.

"The famous Harry Potter living in a sewer," said Nott. "Well, I am sure that would be the last thing anyone would expect."

"_The Quibbler_ got it awfully close," said Daphne. "They said Harry was being raised in an underground cavern by the descendants of the lost city of Atlantis."

"I cannot believe you read that rubbish," said Nott

"_The Quibbler_ is no more rubbish then some of the stuff that you say, Nott," said Daphne.

They had gone a little further before Nott had stopped.

"We are here," said Flint. "The password to get in is Parseltongue, don't you little pukes dare forget it because I will not be reminding you again."

The entrance sprang open as the Slytherin First Years entered.

"The boy's dormitory is on the right side," said Flint. "The girl's is on the right. Unfortunately, I have been asked to warn you that any boys who think they can go up into the girl's dormitories are in for a nasty surprise."

The boys went up to the dormitory and then pretty much fell asleep right away.

The early riser Harry was, he was up at four in the morning. Breakfast was not for another few hours, so Harry went through his trunk, looking for some promising material, which he had yet to read. Spotting a book on Human Concealment, which looked very promising, Harry began to read. The section on people who had Metamorphagus abilities was the most enlightening to Harry.

_People who have Metamorphagus abilities are extremely rare and even more so when people who have the talent do not discover the talent. The use of this talent takes an extreme amount of concentration; only wizards with the strongest connection between their mind and their magic can make use of this talent. Normally, similar attributes are required for this, then also with Animagus training (see page 63 for details)_

Harry placed a book mark in the book. He would have to attempt to see if he had the Metaorphagus abilities later on but now he got up. He wanted to be out of there before Malfoy was because putting up with Malfoy's attitude was on the list of things Harry would rather not do. In fact, it seemed to be just above bungee jumping without a cord.

Harry had gone into the Great Hall. Breakfast was not for another hour but Harry decided he would have a look around the Dungeons. Of course, he ran into trouble. Trouble in the form of the mangy cat he saw caretaker Filch just the previous day. Before Harry knew it, Harry was standing face to face with the thing students loathed most of all, Argus Filch.

"You boy," snarled Filch. "What are you doing? No doubt you are up to any good."

"I am just taking a stroll, honest," said Harry.

"You are up to something, Potter," said Filch in an angry voice. "I knew your father and his mangy friends. They were up to no good as well. Remember, I have my eye on you, boy."

Without another word, Filch and his cat walked off as Harry walked off to Breakfast. After getting his schedule, Harry found out he had Charms first period, so he walked off to find the class. However, something stopped him. He had heard his name. Harry spun around and saw the same red haired boy who was staring at him like he was the second coming of Voldemort last night.

"So, Potter got himself sorted into Slytherin. He was supposed to be in Gryffindor," said the boy. "Then again, since he was in Slytherin, he has to be just as bad as You-Know-Who. After all, everyone knows all Slytherins are junior Death Eaters."

"Ron Weasley," snapped Hermione. "Now, he just because he is a Slytherin, does not mean he is evil. I am sure there were some decent Slytherins."

"No, Hermione, you don't understand," said Ron. "All Slytherins are rotten to the core. I don't understand why Dumbledore does not just chuck the lot of them out. It is complicated to explain, because you are muggleborn and all the decent families learn know that as long as they can remember."

"So, just because you think it is the truth, means that there is no way none of them can be good," said Hermione angrily. "I have never seen more of a narrow minded group of people in my life and honestly, I can't be the only one who feels this way."

All the Gryffindors looked at Hermione like she was insane, except for a round-faced boy who looked rather uncomfortable, as if he wanted to say something that disagreed with Ron but did not have the courage to do so. Harry decided to say something.

"Hello," said Harry in a bored voice.

All of the Gryffindors tensed up. Hermione looked at Harry warily. How much had he heard? What was he going to do? For what she saw from Harry yesterday on the train, he had a short temper. Although she understood what it was like to be annoyed by others when she was reading and Harry seemed irritated he was brought out of a good book.

Ron Weasley however proved why he was a Gryffindor by speaking before his brain could register what he was about to say.

"What are you doing here Potter!" demanded Weasley. "No doubt trying to see who your first victim is when you take You-Know-Who's place as the Dark Lord, you slimy Slytherin."

"Oh, you mean Voldemort," said Harry brightly as he enjoyed the effect of seeing all the Gryffindors wincing. "No, I just could not help hearing you were talking about me behind my back. Let me give you one friendly piece of advice. Do not talk about things you do not understand. Good day and Hermione, if you ever need someone more intelligent to talk to than this lot, I am right here."

The first day of lessons went rather smoothly. Charms went rather well. The Slytherins had class with the Ravenclaws Harry had shared a table with Theodore and Daphne along with a Ravenclaw named Lisa Turpin. The class was taught by a shorter teacher named Professor Flitwick, who needed to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk. When he had read Harry's name, he had gave a squeak of enjoyment, toppling out of sight.

The other class was Defense against the Dark Arts. Although Harry had looked forward to that class, it had turned out to be a bit of a joke. The teacher, Professor Quirell, seemed afraid of his own shadow and stuttered often, not being able to finish complete sentences. It would be a wonder if they were to learn any Defense at all. Harry had wondered what the criteria were to hire teachers at this school. After a long lesson, the day was over.

Remember Harry had to send the mirrors to the Turtles and Splinter, he had found out that the school had owls which anyone can use. First, Harry had scribbled a short note, which read the following.

_Dear Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Master Splinter. _

_These are two-way mirrors, one for each of you. I have my own. If you need to contact me for any reason, just say my name and I will answer. School is interesting, hope you guys are well. _

_Harry._

Satisfied, Harry stuck the note in the package, along with the five mirrors. Picking out a small barn owl, Harry sent it off on its way. Turning, Harry had left, making sure to stick to the shadows because he did not want to be detected if he could help it.

On his way back, Harry saw that mangy cat of Filch's prowling about. Thankfully for Harry, he had well concealed himself but he thought of his promise to have a bit of fun. What better way to have fun than was to pull a prank? Remembering a charm he read about on color change, he decided to use the cat as a bit of a test subject. Raising his wand, while muttering the charm, he looked at the cat. The cat was now bright green with purple stripes. Snickering at the multi colored cat, Harry walked off, still sticking to the shadows. Satisfied with his work, Harry departed before the cat could detect him and no doubt warn her master.

The fireworks were sure to fly in the morning when Filch found out but Harry would worry about that problem until then.


	5. Chapter 5: Flight of Greatness

**Chapter 05: Flight of Greatness**

Never in his entire life had Argus Filch been a happy individual. Due to his unique status as a Squib, he became extremely bitter at the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Filch took great pleasure into finding misbehaving students and putting them in detention. Some would say it was his sole purpose in life to torture students and Filch tended to agree with these people.

Yet, yesterday Filch ran into the spawn of Satan himself, in the form of young Harry Potter. James Potter and his friends had taken great pleasure in irritating Filch back in the day so Filch thought he would be the young Potter heir would be no different, when he got trained up a bit in magic and discovered ways he could prank people using said magic. Thankfully or so Filch thought, the caretaker would not have to worry about that fact for quite a bit yet. Filch rued the day as between Potter and those twin menaces from hell, not to mention the poltergeist known as Peeves, Filch's time at Hogwarts would be a rough one.

Still, Filch could not be prepared to see what he saw on that morning. It was his cat, Mrs. Norris, who had been turned bright green with purple stripes. Filch looked on in disbelief and felt enraged that someone would dare harm his only ally in his never ending war against students, his beloved cat Mrs. Norris.

"Mrs. Norris," cried Filch. "What did those rotten students do to you now? Don't you worry my sweet; I will get whoever did this. You can count on it, Mrs. Norris."

Filch looked at the possible suspects. This was not the style of Peeves, which left two possible suspects. The evil twins of the damned, straight from the depths of Hell, Fred and George Weasley appeared to be the logical choice to be the culprits in Filch's mind. Filch would have them for punishment right now.

Meanwhile, Fred and George Weasley were up to no good. In other late breaking news for the day, the sun rose in the morning, rain is wet, and politicians are corrupt.

"My dear brother," said Fred. "It has come to our attention we have been here almost two days and we have yet to pull a prank on anyone."

"You don't say," said George. "We must be getting rather forgetful in our old age. This calls for something to make up. I say, Filch seems ripe for the pranking."

"Excellent suggestion, my dear boy," said Fred, beaming. "I say we turn Mrs. Norris into a different color. That fact should be good for a good shock and it is a quite simple charm really."

"Simple yet effective," said George. "Before we go down to Breakfast, we should seek out Mrs. Norris and prove Fred and George Weasley are still in business. The business of mayhem."

"Ah, ha," said a voice. "I have got you now you brats. Twin menace from hell. Abominations of the school. I will throw you into detention for this."

Fred and George whipped around, seeing a snarling Argus Filch looking at them.

"My boy, calm down," said Fred. "We did not do anything...yet anyway."

"You two, are nothing but liars!" cried Filch. "How dare you turn my cat into a multi colored…thing?"

Fred and George looked at each other in disbelief. They were just talking about pulling a similar prank. Someone apparently had beaten them to the punch.

"I swear," said George. "We did not touch the cat. This time we did not do anything."

"Do I look stupid?" said Filch before quickly talking, as he preferred for the brats not to answer that question. "The past two years you have been nothing but hell for me. Dropping dung bombs, fireworks in the hall, well no more. This time I got you. To my office, now!"

Fred and George Weasley reluctantly followed Filch. They did not press their luck with the man but for once they did not do anything wrong. They had wondered who had turned the vile cat of Filch's into a multi colored thing. Little did they know, that person had the deed watching at them get hauled down to Filch's office at that very moment. Harry would have felt bad for the Twins taking the fall for his moment of fun. They must have done some awful things to Filch. Sinking back into the shadows, Harry started down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

Elsewhere in Hogwarts, Severus Snape felt it was going to be a long year. He clutched his forearm that infernal mark was lightly burning but it could not be. The Dark Lord could not be in the school, Snape was sure of it. According to Dumbledore, he was alone in some foreign country, weak and powerless. If only the burning dark mark was the least of Snape's problems, Potter being sorted into Slytherin had been a real shock. Snape was certain Potter would end up in Gryffindor. He had to be the carbon copy of his father, arrogant and a bit hotheaded. Snape prepared himself for that take that very opinion for years yet something was different. Potter seemed to have a unique way of dealing with people. Almost of a cool sarcastic way, as Snape silently observed when Potter dealt with Malfoy.

It struck Snape; he had only seen an attitude similar in one other person. A person whom Snape had tried to forget because thinking about her brought up too many bad memories. It struck Snape painfully young Harry Potter resembled his mother Lily in attitude, with perhaps only a fraction of his father's personality. Still, Snape had his role to keep. He must treat Potter in a horrible fashion to keep up appearances with the sons of the former Death Eaters. Blocking the thoughts of how Lily would strangle him if she found out Snape was treating her son in this matter; Snape went back to a potion he was brewing. He hoped one day, when Voldemort was completely gone, he could make up for all of his past sins.

In his office, Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his study. Harry Potter was not supposed to go into Slytherin, not if Dumbledore hoped to accomplish his plans. This occurance was just not supposed to happen at all. The Golden Boy of the Wizarding World could not go into the house, which had turned out the most dark witches and wizards in a century. Dumbledore feared when it came time for Harry to fight Voldemort, to achieve his destiny, Harry may turn his back on Dumbledore's plans and join Voldemort. Then all of Dumbledore's well-laid plans would be shot down. Dumbledore felt he would have to do his hardest to steer Harry back into the right direction, even it had to insist Harry would have to be resorted. Perhaps Dumbledore could persuade the hat to place Harry in his rightful place.

Yet, Dumbledore knew something else was true. Harry was too independent for his own good. He needed to be grounded somehow. Perhaps he could persuade some of the older year Slytherins to make Harry's life a bit difficult, so he would come to the Headmaster, begging for his assistance. Smirking, Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop. In a few weeks, the way the order of events was supposed to be was going to be set into motion. After all, Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of his age. Surely, his plans could not go amiss.

The first week of classes was intersting. Transfiguration was intriguing to Harry. Professor McGonagall, who seemed to a bit cold towards Harry, taught this subject. Harry had thought since she was the head of the Gryffindor House and perhaps expected Harry to be sorted there. Still, she was fair, if not a bit strict. They were set to turn a match into a needle. After a bit of hard work, Harry had turned his match into a needle, which McGonagall awarded five points to Slytherin for Harry. Malfoy looked jealous at Harry, as his match only turned to silver color and did not look pointy at all.

History of Magic was perhaps the most boring class in the history of all creation and it was the only one taught by a ghost. Even with Harry's iron resolve, he could only struggle to stay away for about fifteen minutes before falling asleep. Daphne had looked like she actually liked the class and taken good notes, which she thankfully for them let Harry and Theodore copy.

The final class of the week was Potions. It was with the Gryffindors, which no doubt would lead to trouble because as Harry found out the Gryffindors and the Slytherins have had a house rivalry for as long as anyone could remember. Snape had arrived, looking irritable as usual with his long black robes billowing behind him. He looked at the class, taking role before reaching Harry's name.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter, our new celebrity," said Snape as Malfoy and his goons laughed. Harry just looked amused before giving a short bow to Snape.

Snape then looked upon the class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. Now, I do not expect you to understand and treasure the fine art of potion making. The art, which can bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. In this class, I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory, and stopper death. That is, unless you are not the usual bunch of dunderheads which I normally have to teach."

The class looked quiet, hanging on Snape's every word. Hermione Granger looked like she wanted to prove she was not a big dunderhead. Harry was too busy taking notes, finishing them by underlining the world dunderhead three times and then circling it to put extra emphasis. Snape had turned to Harry.

"Potter!" snapped Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Drought of the Living Dead, sir," said Harry without missing a beat.

"Hmmm, perhaps it was luck, let us try again. Where could you find me a bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach, Professor Snape. It will also cure you from most poisons," said Harry.

"Interesting, perhaps I was initially mistaken, you do have an aptitude for the subject," said Snape before turning to Ron Weasley. "Weasley, can you tell be the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Weasley had a dumbfounded look on his face, which Snape enjoyed.

"Well," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

"I don't know, sir," said Weasley.

"Potter, do you know?" asked Snape.

"No difference at all sir," said Harry. "They come from the same plant, also known as aconite."

"Correct, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "Ten points to Slytherin for your potions knowledge. Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for not opening up a text book before you went to class."

Ron gave Harry a hated glare but Harry pretended not to pay attention to the hotheaded red head.

They had all paired up, working on a potion to cure boils. Theodore and Daphne had paired up when Harry was paired up with Hermione. Weasley kept staring daggers at Harry, not paying attention to his own potion. Weasley was working with the round faced boy who looked like he wanted to defend Harry yesterday, who Hermione told Harry was named Neville Longbottom. As it turned out, Weasley's lack of attention to his potion cost him back as it started smoking before melting into a twisted blob spilling on the floor and putting holes in several people's shoes.

"Idiot boy," snapped Snape to Neville. "I suppose you put the porcupine quills before you took the cauldron off the fire."

Neville whimpered nodding his head before Snape turned to Weasley.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor for not paying attention," snapped Snape to Weasley. "And take him up to the hospital wing."

Snape then turned to Harry, with a calculating look to his face.

"Why did you not warning him Potter?" said Snape. "I know you know what you are doing. Thought you could look better if someone fouled up? Two points from Slytherin for your arrogance."

Hermione looked like she wanted to save something but Harry shook his head no. When Hermione looked at him for explanation, Harry muttered: "later."

Harry had left the classroom. Turning to Daphne and Theodore.

"We have the afternoon of," said Harry. "If anyone wants to join me, I am going for a walk around the grounds. Hermione, you are welcomed to join us."

"Are you sure I would be welcomed to come with you three?" asked Hermione looking a little tentative at the other Slytherins.

"Listen, Granger," said Theodore in a cool voice. "We are not all Malfoy clones or future Dark Lords contrary to popular belief. Nor do we sacrifice muggleborns in midnight rituals in the dungeons in our altar of evil."

"So what Nott is trying to say is you are welcomed to come with us on our little stroll," said Daphne. "He just has a bit more unique way of saying it."

With that, the four had descended upon the grounds, walking around and chatting about the first week of school. Daphne and Hermione seemed to hit it off great but they were brought out of their conversation by a booming voice.

"Harry," boomed the voice of the Hogwarts Gamekeeper Hagrid. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

"Not a problem at all, Hagrid," said Harry as Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione had followed him into Hagrid's hut.

"Back Fang, back," said Hagrid to a great big boarhound who was barking madly.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, offering a plate of rock cakes all around as Harry introduced everyone all around.

Everyone had sat around, talking about the last week, before Hagrid turned to Harry.

"Ya know Harry," stated Hagrid. "You caused quite a stir the last week, being sorted into Slytherin. Unexpected I say. Many of the teachers do not know what to believe."

"Yeah, I noticed," said Harry mildly. "It also seems like many of the students think I am the next Dark Lord. I say they think I am sacrificing small children and animals in the Slytherin common room at night."

Hagrid chuckled, it seemed like Harry had a bit of a sense of humor like his mother. Hagrid got a bit misty eyed, thinking about how Harry's parents met their end.

"People in this school will believe anythin', Harry," said Hagrid. "Sure, you might have gotten sorted into Slytherin and that house has quite a few bad apples but if you are alright yourself, then who cares."

"That is what I have been trying to tell my moronic housemates," said Hermione angrily. "They refuse to shelve their little ideals that all Slytherins are bad."

"Sad," said Daphne shaking her head. "It reminds me of some of the pure blooded fanatics and their attitude about muggleborns. Strange how Gryffindors and Slytherins think they are different but they are extremely similar in their blind prejudices."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in an absent minded tone of voice. "As long as you know the truth, it's all that matters. If others choose to, they will come around."

Harry looked happy that someone else had believed him other than his three newly acquired friends. As he had left and read, something clicked in his mind. The name Weasley, he knew it sounded familiar and now he knew why. The red haired girl from Kings Cross, Ginny, she was Ron's sister. Harry hoped she would not have the same prejudices as her closed minded brother. For some reason, although he could not figure it out at the time, it would pain Harry if he were forced to hate her. Trying vainly to discard these troubling thoughts, Harry went to bed. It had been a long week for sure.

Meanwhile, Marcus Flint was in the Headmaster's office. He did not know why, he was called into Dumbledore's office but he had a feeling this could very well benefit him.

"Mr. Flint," said Dumbledore. "I have called you here on a very serious matter. Lemon drop?"

Flint, the glutton he was, was never one to turn down free candy. He took the lemon drop, shoving it in his mouth. All of the sudden, a foggy sensation appeared in his head as if he was compelled to listen to anything anyone said, no matter the source.

"Mr. Flint," said a commanding voice that Flint felt must be obeyed. "I would like you to convince Draco Malfoy to challenge Harry Potter to a dual but not show for it. On that night, I want you to take some upper classman Slytherins and rough up Mr. Potter slightly but only enough so he appears in danger enough where it would be necessary for me to save him. You have your mission, Marcus Flint. You will not remember who told you this."

Flint nodded dumbly and the next thing he knew, he was lying in bed with a mild headache with no memory of ever been in the Headmaster's office.

It was the day before their first flying lesson, only a couple of weeks into Hogwarts. Harry was about to turn in for the night when he heard a voice coming from his mirror.

"Harry. Harry Potter. Potter, you better pick up this damn mirror before I get agitated," said the irritable voice of Harry's brother Raphael.

Harry picked up the mirror.

"Yo, what's up, Raph," said Harry.

"Leo's being fanatical about our training, Mikey's being a pain in a shell as per usual, and Don is working on tweaking that armor van you borrowed into something we can drive around undetected in," said Raphael. "I saw the designs, it should be a tricked out ride when he is done. Of course, we will not let you drive, as we learned our lesson the last time."

Harry snickered; remember that time all too well.

"So, how's school," said Raphael. "Find out anything else about why that Voldemort creep was trying to kill you yet."

"No, I have been busy," said Harry. "I still need to find a place to practice my martial arts undetected. Perhaps I should ask Snape. He owes me a favor for not wiping Malfoy off the planet the other day for being an annoyance."

"Who is this Malfoy, Harry?" asked Raphael. "He does not sound too pleasant."

"He is most certainly not," said Harry. "He called Martial Arts a bunch of fancy flips and kicks and you know how seriously I take my training. Then he made snide remarks about my parents and Daphne and Hermione had to hold me back."

"Hmm, I better not mention that martial arts comment to Splinter. He might decide to introduce his walking stick to Malfoy's cranium, although that might be a sight to see," said Raphael. "So, Harry, did you make any friends or have you been causing mischief and alienating everyone."

"No, actually, I do get along with several people," said Harry. "I have made friends with two people in my own house, Slytherin. Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. I also accomplished what could be a modern day miracle. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins hate each other but I have somehow befriended a Gryffindor named Hermione. She has been great to talk to as we talk about magical theory and the like. An extremely smart girl, if I may say so"

"The way you talk about this Hermione, one would think she is your girlfriend," said Raphael with a bit of a smirk on his face. "She is not your girlfriend is she Harry?"

"No not a girlfriend, Raph," said Harry. "Just a really good friend."

"Sure, Harry," said Raphael. "I'll take your word for it."

"Good night, Raphael," said Harry. "If anyone needs anything, they can talk to me."

The day of the first flying lesson had arrived finally. Everyone seemed to be excited however none more than Harry. He felt he could do well on a broom. Hermione had joined Daphne, Theodore, and Harry, who were chatting looking rather frantic. Malfoy looked at Hermione like she was something unpleasant that just crawled out of the earth but Harry gave Malfoy a dangerous look and for once, Malfoy used his brain as something other than a storage device, not saying anything.

"Oh my, the first flying lesson," said Hermione. "Am I the only one that is nervous? I read Quidditch Through the Ages, but it seems like something you cannot learn from a book. I can't be the only one that is nervous."

"Hermione," said Daphne. "Theodore and I have been flying since we were five and I don't think anything can freak Harry out, so yes it is just you. Just relax and don't panic."

"Panic, I am not panicking," said Hermione who was panicking. "It's just, I am a bit nervous, that is all."

"Okay, Hermione," said Harry, absent-mindedly buttering his toast. "If you say so."

A short time later, the four friends had walked out to the Quidditch field. The lesson was with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. The Gryffindors lined up on one side, with the Slytherins lining up on the other side. The teacher, Madam Hooch had arrived. She was an old lady with short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"What are you all waiting for?" demanded Madam Hooch. "All of you quickly get by a broomstick. Come on, no dawdling, I am not getting any younger."

Everyone got by a broomstick, as instructed.

"Stick your right hand over the broom," instructed Madam Hooch. "Now everyone say, "Up!"

"Up!" said everyone.

Harry was pleased his broom flew into his hand straight away. Daphne and Theodore's did the same along with Malfoy's but they were the few whose brooms did. Hermione's broom refused to go up, as did Neville's. Weasley's broom whacked him in the face.

"Come on everyone, now with feeling," cried Madam Hooch.

Madam Hooch walked about, showing everyone to mount his or her brooms properly. To Harry's amusement, Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms, steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle three, two..."

Before Madam Hooch could say "one", Neville had risen off the ground, perhaps due to nerves if Harry could guess. Rising high above the ground while panicking, Harry could shudder what may happen next.

"Come back boy," shouted Hooch. Neville was rising beyond her control. Thirty feet in the air before he slid sideways off the broom and splat, Neville crashed into his ground. He clutched his wrist, his face white. Hooch rushed over to Neville, looking concerned.

"Broken wrist," muttered Hooch. "It's all right boy, up you go."

While helping Neville up, she had turned to the rest of the class.

"If I have see any of you near a broom, you will be out of this school before you can say "Quidditch," said Hooch. "Come on boy, off to the hospital wing."

Madam Hooch and Neville left for the hospital wing and then Malfoy burst out into laughter.

"Did you see the fat lump?" said Malfoy. "What a joke, him a pureblood?

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped an Indian girl who Harry had seen before but never spoken too.

"Oh sticking up for Longbottom," said a pug faced Slytherin girl, named Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought you would like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Harry clenched his fists. Malfoy's goon squad was starting to grind his last nerve and push him towards the breaking point. Just then, Malfoy picked up a glowing ball with smoke in it that Harry had seen Neville carrying around previously.

"Hey, it's that stupid thing Longbotton's gran sent him," said Malfoy observing the Remembrall with distaste.

"Malfoy, you better put that down or else," snapped Weasley, looking angry at Malfoy.

"Or what, Weasley," said Malfoy coolly. "I think I better put this for somewhere for Longbottom to find, like up a tree."

"Bring that back you sneaking, thieving, Slytherin," snapped Weasley but Harry had seen enough. As Malfoy flew up on his broom and Weasley was too busy yelling like an idiot, Harry had mounted his broom and shot up in hot pursuit after Malfoy.

"Harry Potter, get back down here," said Hermione in a pleading voice. "You'll get us all in trouble."

"Go, Potter, knock him off of his broom," yelled Theodore, looking pleased at the thought of Malfoy getting humbled. Daphne just shook her head, fighting a smile.

"Malfoy, you have exactly ten seconds to come down before I knock you straight into oblivion," said Harry in a cool voice.

"Catch me if you can, Potter," yelled Malfoy, darting off to the right. No doubt about it, Malfoy was good on a broom. For once he was not blowing hot air.

Of course, Malfoy underestimated one thing. Harry's martial arts training had demanded he be quick on his feet and quick to move. The only difference now would be he was on an airborne broom. Malfoy shot up and both were fifty feet about the crowd many who looked frantic but many were cheering. Weasley looked like he hoped Harry and Malfoy finished each other off right then and there. Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and Malfoy could not move.

"Gotcha, Malfoy," said Harry with a triumphant air to his voice. "Now give me the Remembrall or else. Remember, it's a long way down. "

"Catch, Potter," said Malfoy who tossed the ball. Harry cursed Malfoy and spiralled downwards towards the ball. Harry flew at it at an incredible speed and clasped it into his hand. Harry flew down gracefully as Malfoy looked sulky. Hermione looked like she was torn between smacking her friend for being so reckless and doing such an insane dive, or congratulating him for his excellent catch.

"Excellent Harry," said Daphne. "I must say, I have been to dozens of Professional Quidditch Games and I have not seen anything more impressive than that."

Harry's moment of glory appeared to be short lived as he heard the cold voice which he had learned all too well over the past few weeks.

"Harry Potter, come with me," said the voice of Severus Snape.

Harry looked like he was going to pay for his moment of Malfoy humiliation. Snape had walked into the castle without a word with Harry following. Neither had said a word until Snape had arrived at the Transfiguration Classroom. Snape had knocked on the door of the Transfiguration Classroom.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to borrow Flint for a moment," said Snape.

McGonagall nodded, although she gave Snape a stern look for interrupting her class but Snape paid her no mind. The trollish Slytherin boy got up, looking confused. Harry winced; spending time with the unpleasant prefect Flint was something he rather not do. Snape had pointed to an empty classroom.

"In," said Snape. With those words Flint and Harry had walked into the classroom.

"Flint, Higgs nearly cost us the Quidditch Cup last season, did he not," said Snape. This seemed to be a rhetorical question, as Flint looked at Snape, unblinking.

"Dreadful, he was," said Flint. "If it wasn't for our excellent chasers, the fool would have cost us the game against Hufflepuff."

"Well," said Snape. "Potter caught a small ball from a fifty foot dive and did not even get a scratch. I must say, it was a decent move and if he were to be trained up, he would be an excellent reserve seeker."

"Yes," said Flint, looking Harry up and down in a calculating matter. "He seems to fit the part but he is a first year. He is not allowed a broom."

"Dumbledore owes me a favor," said Snape. "Oddly enough, it was relating to Potter, when I had to suffer through a day of shopping with the boy."

"I will take him on," said Flint. "Potter, practice is five nights a week, Tuesday through Saturday at Seven O' Clock sharp. Do not be tardy or you will suffer my displeasure."

"Now remember, Flint," said Snape. "Potter will not be able to play any games this year unless Higgs suffers an unfortunate accident and is unable to play."

"I understand, Professor Snape," said Flint with an evil glint in his eye. Harry knew Flint would make sure Higgs would have an unfortunate accident in some way in the very near future.

"Potter, if I hear one word about how you are not playing hard," said Snape coolly. "I will expell you."

Snape then paused as if considering something.

"I daresay your father would be proud of you, even if you are helping the Slytherin Team to glory. He had a decent amount of talent on the Qudditch Team himself, about the only thing I felt he was useful for. ."

With that, Snape walked off without a word. Harry could not believe it. He was the reserve seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He thought he was in big trouble but Snape had indirectly given him a reward.


	6. Chapter 6: Endless Night

**Chapter 06: The Endless Night**

"So tell, me again Harry," said Daphne. "How in the world did Snape not kill you?"

Harry looked thoughtful; putting down the potato he had sticking out of his fork.

"If I could hazard a guess," said Harry thoughtfully. "He might have been impressed but I really think he wants the win the Quidditch Cup and would do anything he could to do so. Even if he had to put a first year who looks like he had talent on a team."

"Well, you look like you have talent well, Harry," said Theodore. "I would be more inclined to say you do have Quidditch talent. First time on a broom and you made Malfoy look like an utter fool. Impressive if I may say so myself."

"So, I bet you think you are hot stuff, huh Potter," said a voice angrily. It was Weasley and he did not look too pleased with Harry right at the moment.

"Spout your piece Ronald," said Harry not looking up. "Let it out, I would not want to deny you a chance to rant about how I am the personification of evil."

"Famous Harry Potter," said Weasley in what he would think is a mocking tone as Daphne and Theodore snickered at his amusing antics. "Along with his faithful minions Greengrass and Nott. Not to mention the Gryffindor traitor, Granger. Where is she anyway, Potter? Did she stab you in the back now too?"

Harry looked at Weasley, his full attention on the offending party now. It was one thing to make fun of Harry but Harry drew the line in the sand when making fun of his friends or family.

"Yes, Potter, because you did one dive, which I will give you was impressive," said Weasley. "It was a fluke, because I doubt you could get your over inflated head off the ground again, after getting on the Slytherin Team in your first year. I think you would fit in well with all of the rest of the slime. You even managed to pull the wool of Snape's eyes but my brothers told me he was biased towards his fellow snakes, which you are one."

"Bravo, Ronald," said Harry as if he was praising a child who was successful in his or her toilet training. "I am sure you had to rehearse that one for hours. Now if you please, I have better things to do then talking to you."

The hot head was not done yet. Harry could not believe how some people could not just get the hit.

"Potter, you are not going to treat me like Malfoy," said Weasley. "I am a Gryffindor and you are a lowly Slytherin. In fact, Wizard Dual, tonight, you and me tonight. I am sure you could have one of your minions be your second and I could find a fellow Gryffindor who would be willing to assist me due to you stabbing us all the back by being Slytherin."

Before Harry could answer, another party had entered the fray.

"Oh no, you don't Weasley," said Malfoy. "You will not be challenging Potter to a dual."

"Why is that, Malfoy," said Weasley, his ears going red as his hair in anger.

"That is because I am challenging him to a dual, you blood traitor," drawled Malfoy. "Potter. You and I, dual, trophy room. You will pay for disrespecting me. That is, if you have the guts."

"Oh no, Malfoy," said Weasley. "I challenged Potter first, you can get in line. Your superiority act will not work with me."

Malfoy looked irritated.

"Is that the best comeback you can use, Weasley?" said Malfoy in a low voice. "Of course, you are so poor you could not even rent a good comeback line. I heard you and your hundred siblings sleep in a room the size of the broom closet on the third floor."

"Malfoy, you are the reason why there is a bill going through the Ministry of Magic which is going to outlaw inbreeding among wizards," said Weasley.

Malfoy winced but recovered quickly.

Of course your father would know that," said Malfoy. "He only heard about it when he was fetching Minister Fudge's Morning Paper, because it is the only job your blood traitor father is good for."

"Think we should get involved in this?" muttered Daphne to Harry as Weasley and Malfoy glared at each other.

"If you make one more crack about my father," Weasley, leaving the threat hanging.

"I am in no hurry," muttered Harry back to Daphne who was now fighting the urge to laugh.

"Or what Weasley?" challenged Malfoy. "You are going to choke me with the dust found in your rundown shack."

Theodore, Daphne, and Harry gotten up and walked off as Malfoy and Weasley were still in the heat of their argument.

"Fine, Malfoy," said Weasley. "You think you are so clever, let's see how good you are with a wand. Wizarding Dual, you and I, tonight Midnight in the Trophy Room."

"Weasley, I accept your little pitiful challenge," said Malfoy. "It might bring prestiege to your family name if you could say you got into a dual with a Malfoy. After all, throughout the ages, we had many legendary dueling masters on our family tree."

Malfoy puffed out his chest in an attempt to look important but Harry felt all it accomplished was to make him look like an oversized pigeon. Stifling a laugh, Harry left with Daphne and Theodore.

"That was too great," said Daphne with tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing at the pitiful insults Weasley and Malfoy traded.

"You know, I was under the impression they both wanted to humble me in a dual," said Harry. "Perhaps I am not important enough to get ridiculed any more. Only a few weeks in The Wizarding World and my market value is already down the drain."

Harry put a hand to his heart and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alas my days as thy master of the sarcastic tongue is all over," said Harry as Theodore and Daphne fought smiles. "Perhaps I should start torturing small children and animals now. Perhaps burn an effigy of the Voldemort right in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room to tick the pure blood fanatics off because if I did not know any better, Malfoy and Weasley would rather insult each other than insult me. My days as trader of witty barbs, down the hopper, aw it was fun the few weeks lasted."

Harry then looked serious for a moment as Daphne and Theodore burst out laughing. Harry joined them.

"Harry, you actually scared us for a minute," said Daphne in between giggles. "You being sarcastic would like if Hermione stopped studying."

"Or if Snape started handing out sweets," offered Theodore.

"If Snape started handing out sweets, I would be very bothered. The first thing I would do is check the sweets for poison," said Harry looking rather amused.

"Come on, let's go find Hermione," said Daphne. "I am sure she would like the story on how you indirectly manipulated Malfoy and Weasley into having a dual with each other."

"Yes, it is a gift," said Harry. "Come on, let's go find Hermione."

The three had gone off in the direction. Little did Harry know or perhaps care, a figure was watching him. Marcus Flint was spying on Harry. He was to get him out and rough him up on the orders of his master, although he did not quite remember whom that was. He had a group of fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherins who were all quite rotten and nasty. They would do the job Flint's mysterious Master wanted Marcus to do well.

It was deep into the night. Hermione, Daphne, Theodore, and Harry had been chatting in the library quietly for hours and it was getting late.

"Come on guys," muttered Theodore. "I don't want to run into Filch."

Harry looked at Theodore before shaking his head.

"You guys go," said Harry. "I just want to take one tiny peak at this Weasley and Malfoy dual before going to bed. I can make it back on my own fine. It is extremely unlikely I am going to run into any trouble without you guys with me."

"If you want to Harry," said Hermione who looked a bit uneasy. "I just hope Ron does not cost Gryffindor all the points I learned by knowing about switching spells."

"Go, Harry," said Daphne. "If you want to be disappointed because I doubt Malfoy is going to show up. He probably set up that trap so he could get Weasley in trouble with Filch."

"Actually, I believe that trap was meant for me," said Harry gearing up his fake dramatic voice but Theodore put his hand up.

"I think we heard enough of Drama King Potter for one day," said Theodore while shaking his head. "Although if this Boy-Who-Lived business does not work out, at least you have a possible career in dramatic theater."

Harry winced at the title, which the Wizarding World had dubbed him.

"Nott, if you ever don't say anything again, please do not say the words Boy-Who-Lived in succession," said Harry. "Especially when referring to me. The only reason I am still alive is because my mother protected me and died for me. What did she get? Zip, nothing, notta, heck her body was not even found. What did I get? A bunch of hero worshippers and trendy title, I received nothing more then that. Big bloody deal."

"Okay, good night, Harry," said Daphne as Daphne and Theodore departed for the Slytherin Common Room, Hermione for the Gryffindor. Harry went straight to the trophy room. He had to see the dual between Weasley and Malfoy. Of course, the chances of it happening were low, because Malfoy did seem like someone who would no show a dual. Of course, Harry heard someone. Whipping around, Harry pulled out his wand, staring around.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry had seen Neville Longbottom.

"Hello uh, listen do you mind if I call you Harry," said Neville who looked rather nervous.

"No I do not mind," said Harry before reaching into his robe and pulling out the Remembrall. "Here, Neville, you dropped this earlier. I was hoping I would run into you at dinner but you must have been the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah," said Neville looking at Harry curiously. "Well thank you. I better be getting off to the Gryffindor Common Room right now."

"Good night, Neville," said Harry. "Oh and if Malfoy ever gives you grief ever again, talk to me and I will have a word with him."

Looking around, Harry had heard a very familiar voice.

"Weasley should be in the Trophy Room right about now, my sweet," said a low voice. "Come on, Mrs. Norris, we will put him in detention. No doubt he is just like his twin brothers."

Filch was on the prowl and no doubt Weasley would be in for a world of trouble if he got caught. Harry looked like he was about ready to go bail Weasley out of trouble but it turned out he had his own problems.

"Well what do we have here," said an unpleasant voice. "An ickle first had lost his way to his common room. Let us teach little Potter about wandering about at night."

One of the figures, their were a dozen in each, had grabbed Harry's arm. Harry could not get a clear view of their face, as it was covered with a hood of a cloak. Thinking about all the fancy ninja moves he could do, Harry had decided to try for the simple approach. He stuck his knee right in his attacker's groin. The attacker doubled over in pain. Two of attackers went for Harry but he managed to back flip over them. They looked around, looking for Harry and turned around. Harry dived at them. The goons looked like deer in the headlights, as Harry kicked them in the chest.

A backhand from behind was narrowly avoided when Harry did a roll. So they wanted to play rough did they? Harry pulled out his wand and muttered "locomotor mortis" which caused one of his attacker's legs to snap together and his attacker to fall flat on his face. He had learned of that useful little charm in a book.

A slicing charm to a tapestry had trapped three of the goons underneath it. The remaining six goons went after Harry. Sending a mild burning hex over his shoulder, he had heard a shriek of agony. All that extra reading had paid off although this would be the first time he would use these curses. If they did not work, well Harry would have to get his hands dirty without using his wand. Harry had sliced another tapestry down and then used a tying charm, shooting cords out and wrapping them in the tapestry. A trip jinx caused another one of the offending attackers to fly headfirst into a banister. One remained and he was not happy. He went after Harry and Harry opened a door.

It struck Harry at that point. He was on the third floor, in the forbidden corridor. And he damn as sure knew why in the hell it was forbidden now.

A giant three headed dog stared at Harry, baring its teeth. Harry forgot himself and his final attacker snuck up behind Harry. He had lunged at him but thankfully Harry had the foresight to roll out of the way. The attacker flew into the room and was face to face with the three heads of the three-headed dog. The dog had pinned the attacker down with his paws, licking his chops. Harry heard whimpering from behind the door as he closed it, which sure was not the dog following by a scream.

Meanwhile, as Harry was uttering embarassing upper year Slytherins with simple hexes and methods, Albus Dumbledore was following the tracking charm he put on one of the Slytherins, Terrence Higgs. Flint had enlisted Higgs for his little mission, the Slytherin seeker no doubt wanting to take out Harry before he could take his position, so it would make him an ideal disciple. However, Dumbledore stopped. This could not be right. He was just outside the third floor corridor on the right side. He hoped the door and a gruesome sight saw him. In all of his years as a teacher in Hogwarts, he could not believe it. He would be modifying some memories tonight for sure.

He looked at Higgs or whatever was left of him rather. Dumbledore shook his head. Such wasted potential but Dumbledore was certain he could spin this one into a story which would not make anyone suspect him. After all, he had warned students about going up to the third floor corridor on the right side. For right now, Dumbledore went up to his office. He could not be seen here, it would would extremely suspicious. He was certain young Harry would not connect him with this little incident.

If Harry had not left the area just a few minutes prior, he would have seen Dumbledore there and perhaps put two and two together. He had however left the scene straight after locking his mysterious attacker in the room with the three-headed dog. Harry had wondered why in the world would someone be keeping an animal like that inside of Hogwarts. Then it hit him. It has to be guarding something but what. Harry had a strange feeling he would fine out all too soon.

The night was not over. Not by a long shot. When wandering around, Harry spied a very peculiar looking wall. It was glowing with strange markings, which Master Splinter had once told him were symbols of the five elements, earth, wind, water, fire, and metal. Harry walked up to it, as if some strange force was drawing him to it. Walking up to the wall, Harry put his hand to it.

A strange hissing sound was heard as the wall sprang up. A staircase was avaiable for Harry to descend. He descended, seeing carved snakes on the wall. Finally, he reached a door with a painting of a black haired man with green eyes. Harry did a double take. It almost looked like an older version of him from fifteen or twenty years into the future. Harry touched the doorknob but it sprang open before Harry could even turn it. The first thing Harry saw as a note on a table. It looked as if it was recently written.

_Dear Reader: _

_You have come to my private chambers, which means you are worthy of passage. This is place, which I have told no one, unlike my Chamber of Secrets or Salazar Tower. These texts are not known to the general world and no doubt by name has been tarnished over the years due to my line being lead to corruption. Believe me, I myself did some things, which I am not proud of. To access this room, you no doubt have mystic abilities, which as of this time, only two other humans have had. The legendary wizard known as Merlin and myself were the only others to possess this ability. These books will help you perfect your mystic abilities and many other magical abilities, which I fear may have been lost through the passage of line. Finally, to have accessed this room, you would have had the Heart of the Warrior along with the Soul of Fire. You are destined due to an age-old prophecy to change the world for the better. Good luck my friend, on this day you can begin using your knowledge for good. _

_Salazar Slytherin._

Harry had looked around the room, which according the letter had belonged to the namesake of his house. Shelves upon shelves of books filled the room. Not to mention all the strange artifacts. At the forefront of all these artifacts was a glowing amulet with a snake with the letters SS stamped on the front of it. There was a short note attached to it.

_Dear Reader: _

_This is a Portus-Amulet. It will last for millions of years and function much like a porkey. The only difference is it will have unlimited teleportation powers. To use it, place your wand on it and think of your destination. Use it well. _

_Salazar Slytherin_

Harry looked around with glee. No doubt these books had untold knowledge and this amulet would prevent him from relying on Dumbledore for his Transportation needs from Hogwarts to New York. This night turned out to be a great one for young Harry Potter.

Another soul was well awake on that night. A soul, which many had foolishly thought to be long gone, the assumption proving to be misguided due to some people not wanting to believe the truth. This soul was pure evil and was plotting to regain his body.

"Quirinus," hissed a voice. "Have you found out what protections the old fool has laid upon the stone yet."

"No, I have not My Lord," muttered a second voice, the one of Professor Quirrell. "Rest assured, I should have a diversion planned by Halloween and then I should see what exactly Dumbledore has cooked up."

"Good," hissed the Dark Lord. "The Potter Boy is also a wild card, although I am pleased he was sorted in Slytherin. Perhaps he could follow me if he is not in the influence of that manipulative old coot and Severus Snape. If Potter accepts my offer, then he could make a good servant but if he refuses, I will finish the job I started ten years ago"

"And what of Snape," said Quirrell to his master.

"If Snape does not suspect my interfere, then do nothing," hissed Voldemort. "If Snape chooses to get into my way when I go after the Philosopher's Stone, I him destroyed slowly and painfully."

"Yes, My Lord," said Quirrell.

If Voldemort had a body, he would have cracked his knuckles in antipation. His Horcruxes had sustained his but when Quirrell gets his hands on the Philosopher's Stone for his Lord, Voldemort would have a body once more. Then he would destroy all the blood traitors, half-breeds, Mudbloods, and Muggles who opposed him. It was a shame Quirrell would be destroyed due the strain of Voldemort leaving his body. No actually, Voldemort found that amusing but even as a child at Hogwarts, he was said even by his closest friends to have a sick sense of humor.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trouble With Trolls

**Chapter 07: The Trouble with Trolls**

Severus Snape was rarely a happy person and one thing he detested was being summoned to the Headmaster's office like he was some kind of student. Didn't the old man know Snape had lesson plans to work on and potions to brew? In fact, the potions were for the Headmaster although Snape was at a loss why the Headmaster would have him brew a suggestive potion. The nasty little brew was borderline illegal and any instructions the administrator of the potion would give when the potion was in the blood stream would be interpreted as a command that must be followed. Snape knew better than to question the Headmaster, as Dumbledore was not too pleasant when people questioned his alleged well-laid plans for the greater good which in reality meant plans that only benefited Dumbledore.

Walking up to the gargoyle, Snape had muttered the password, which was "Chocolate Frog". The gargoyle sprang to life and Snape lightly stepped into the office. Dumbledore was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Snape stood there before Dumbledore looked up at him.

"Ah, Severus, do sit down, please," said Dumbledore.

Snape sat and was starting to get irritated. Finally, he got straight to the point.

"Headmaster, you calling me to your office would not have anything to do with the fact that a dozen Slytherin students came to my office in the dead of the night all shaken up but they could not tell me why this was the case," said Snape.

Dumbledore looked at Snape before responding in his faux grandfatherly tone of the voice.

"Severus, my boy, nothing of the sort," said Dumbledore. "It just happens despite my cautions at the start of the term feast, one of your Slytherin Students, a Terrence Higgs, ran afoul of the guardian. A tragedy if I may say so, he had potential but I was just drafting a letter to his parents telling them of the incident."

Snape looked at Dumbledore. The lack of the concern for one of Snape's Slytherin students bothered the Potions Master.

"Headmaster, I do not understand why you used that beast of Hagrid's," said Snape. "Surely a wizard of your experience and capabilities could formulate a better plan to protect the stone. Anyone who could do little digging would find out the beast could be soothed by music."

Dumbledore looked at Snape, saying nothing and something Snape had suspected had slipped out.

"If I did not know any better, I would say you wanted the stone to be found with obstacles first years could get by which you have placed," said Snape in an accusing voice.

Dumbledore looked at Snape with an unreadable expression on his face before pulling a lemon drop out of his bowl.

"Thank you Severus," said Dumbledore. "I will take that into account. Before you leave, would you care for a lemon drop?"

Snape took the candy, because he knew if he had took it, he would be able to get out of the Headmaster's office quickly. Putting it into his mouth and sucking up it, Snape suddenly felt a foggy sensation within his mind before his mind went blank and he had an urge to listen to exactly everything Dumbledore said.

"Severus, my boy," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your suspicions to no one, especially Harry Potter. You will not interfere with my plans to steer the boy into his rightful destiny. Remember this, Severus, I gave you your freedom. You could be rotting in Azkaban right now, a shell of your mere self. I can also take that freedom away with a few choice words to the Wizengamot. You will not remember who told you this Severus but you remember you were told this. You will not even remember you were in my office. Now, you are dismissed."

Snape got up with the blank expression still in his eyes. Dumbledore couldn't believe his well calculated plan for making Harry think he needed to rely on him would fall so flat. Clearly he had underestimated the boy and Dumbledore would need to regroup. No doubt Harry suspected something was up but he could not have suspected Dumbledore. Dumbledore had to move slowly and carefully, because he did not want to tip his hand to Harry. The Headmaster needed his pawn too much if Dumbledore's plans to acquire more power along with fame and glory were to go into motion. Albus could see it now. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard who ever lived. The man who vanquished Grindewald and mentored Harry Potter on his path as he vanquished Voldemort, the very thought had a nice ring to it. As Harry was destroying Voldemort, Dumbledore would make sure to engineer a "heroic death" for Harry so no threats could exist to Dumbledore's power, before he could implement his ultimate plan. Sucking on a lemon drop, of the non-suggestive potion containing variety, Dumbledore mused how he loved it when a plan came together.

After Breakfast, Harry Potter was telling Theodore, Daphne, and Hermione about the exciting discovery he had uncovered last night. Harry had decided to take the Portus-Amulet but leave all the other artifacts and books in the room.

"An untapped room full of new books of age old material which has been lost for hundreds of years," said Hermione who was looking extremely excited. "No doubt some of the material could be useful. Can we see the room Harry? Please."

"Of course when she says "we" she really means "I"," muttered Theodore under his breath before Daphne gave him a sharp look.

"It so happens I am interested in seeing this room too," said Daphne. "Not everyone is afraid of learning like you are. It is almost like you expect it to jump out and bite you. Plus, it's from our namesake from our house, surely even you would be slightly interested in that."

"No, can't say I am," said Theodore while shaking his head.

"Some people just cannot open themselves up to new interesting experiences," muttered Daphne under her breath. "Hermione and I can go see the room them. Can we Harry?"

"Of course," said Harry. "Although I appreciate you would not mention it to anyone else because if the knowledge a secret Slytherin library existed in the school it could attract trouble."

Just then, Professor Quirrell was passing the four first years. Ducking behind a tapestry, Quirrell or rather the parasite he was hosting, seemed interesting at the words "secret Slytherin library" How come he did not know of this? He was the heir of Slytherin; the texts within the library should be his by divine right.

"We won't breath a word to anyone," said Hermione, her eyes shining with glee at new knowledge.

Voldemort had made a mental note. He would spy on Potter and his friends tonight. He would have his faithful servant Quirrell follow them and he would see what was up with this secret Slytherin library. This promised to be his great triumph between him finding age-old texts and then stealing the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry's first Quidditch practice was that night. Flint had started the night by informing Harry that Terrence Higgs had an unfortunate accident and would be unable to be the Seeker. So, Harry was now promoted to the full time Seeker.

Flint was ruthless; he trained the team to the bone. Some of his moves were ruthless and Harry wondered if they were entirely legal. Throughout the practice, Harry had flown on a school broom, which Harry seemed to use well. Other than a sprained wrist when a bludger had smashed into his hand, Harry had thought he played well. The other team members felt it was a successful practice but not Marcus Flint. He said the team still needed work and he would work them twice as hard the following night. Flint would no doubt make good on his threats.

"Explain to me why exactly are we doing this in the dead of the night," muttered Daphne under her breath.

Daphne, Hermione, and Harry were walking down to Slytherin's private chambers. It was late, extremely late. Most of everyone had already gone to bed.

"Maybe we should do this on the weekend," said Hermione, looking around, as every creak of armor might have been Filch or Mrs. Norris. "We should not be out this late at night."

"Come on," said Harry. "We are almost there, no turning back now."

"Ah ha," said a voice. "The little ickle firsties are wandering around at night. Maybe Peeves should be a telling Filch. Oh yes he should, as it would be all naugthy, naughty, and you all get caughty."

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne had spun around. They had spotted a little man wearing a multi colored tuxedo with a bright green bow-tie. The scrounge of every one of Hogwarts, the one who thrived on chaos. Peeves the Poltergeist had arrived on the scene.

"Filch, Oh, Filchy," sang Peeves. "Students are out of bed. Students are a creepin' in the night."

Daphne looked at Peeves with an irritable expression on her face. Before she could say anything, Harry had grabbed her and Hermione by the arms.

"This way," said Harry, dragging the two girls with him. "Quickly, before Filch comes running in here."

Harry had found the wall with the markings of the elements. It was still glowing just like it was when he found out.

"Though here," said Harry.

"Harry, are you crazy," snapped Daphne. "There is nothing here but a solid wall. Are you sure this is the place?"

Harry looked, before placing his hand to the wall. The wall gave a hiss, just like last night. The doorway appeared.

"Harry," said Hermione frantically. "What are you doing? This is nothing but a solid wall."

Harry yanked both Daphne and Hermione through the archway and not a moment to soon as Filch came around the corner, wheezing. He looked around. The troublemakers must have given in the slip.

"Damn delinquents," said Filch with a wheeze. "I will get them wherever they are."

Filch had walked off with Mrs. Norris at his heels. Meanwhile, on the other side of what Filch believed to be a solid wall.

Meanwhile, Harry was walking down the staircase with a bewildered Daphne and Hermione following him.

"Okay," said Daphne slowly. "We just dived headfirst through a solid wall. Maybe it's like the barrier at King's Cross but why hasn't anyone found it yet."

"No, I have some strange feeling Harry is the only who could let anyone in," said Hermione.

Harry looked about. It was exactly as he had left it.

"I do think I am the only one who can get in," said Harry. "The note from Slytherin said the room was waiting for the one with the Heart of the Warrior and the Soul of Fire to come, as the person who fit that was the only one who could pass. Also, he mentioned something about a prophecy, although I could be at a loss at what that means."

Hermione was looking at the books on the shelves looking like she wanted to look at them.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "I honest do not know what is in them as I was just lightly looking around last night."

Hermione looked at the book, looking excited but her expression quickly turned to disappointment.

"I can't read this," cried Hermione. "Look at this Harry."

Harry looked down at the book. It looked like a normal book with normal text to him.

"Looks normal to me, Hermione," said Harry. "It looks like a normal book."

"That's not what I see," said Hermione. "All I see is a bunch of strange symbols and markings. It is almost like Slytherin did not want just anyone to read these books."

"Let me see," said Daphne, taking the book. "Hermione, you're right. Slytherin seemed to not want just anyone to see his books for fear they would fall into the wrong hands. Shame really, I was looking forward to reading about lost forms of magic. Seems like you are destined to be on your own Harry."

Harry just nodded. After a quick look through all the books, it seemed like the girls really could not make use of the knowledge but Harry could. Hermione walked across the room, not looking where she was going. Suddenly, she tripped, falling face first into the ground. Daphne and Harry had rushed over to their friend.

"Hermione, are you all right?" said Harry looking worried.

Hermione nodded her head but looked down at the floor. There was a handle for a trap door.

"I think there is something else under this room," said Hermione.

Harry had grabbed onto the trap door, yanking it up. After struggling a bit, he had managed to get it open. He could see a stone slide, which stretched for a ways.

Looking at his friends, Harry slid down the stone slide with his friends following him close behind. Falling down, the sight Harry saw had pleased him greatly. It was some sort of gigantic room, which was big enough to house several people. It was also big enough to practice martial arts for sure. Exploding the underground cavern, Harry had come across another wall with the same mystic markings of the wall upstairs.

Harry stopped short and looked at the wall.

"Let me guess," said Daphne. "Another wall containing markings in which you, oh great Heart of the Warrior Potter can only see."

"Right in one," said Harry. "If these walls did not lead to somewhere, I would think I am going insane."

"Too late for thinking you have went insane," muttered Daphne as Hermione tried to fight a smile, unsuccessfully.

"I heard that," said Harry in a mocking snapping tone but in truth, he could not argue with his friend while placing his hand on the wall. Another hissing noise and the wall sprang up, revealing a staircase. Harry grabbed Hermione and Daphne by the hands and pulled them through the solid wall. The staircase had lead up a little bit before reaching a trapdoor. Yanking it open, Harry found out they were just outside the corridor, which lead to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Well, that's handy," said Harry. "At least now I have a shorter way to get down to Slytherin's private chambers."

It was about two in the morning before the friends parted ways for the night. It had been an extremely odd night.

Elsewhere, Lord Voldemort was not a happy camper. Potter and his friends had given him the slip. The ancient texts, which Salazar Slytherin possessed, should be his. Voldemort was going really irritated about being able to depend on Quirrell. He could not wait to use the Philosopher's Stone to regain his body. Unfortunately, Quirrell could not have a diversion until Halloween night.

It was late October, October 30th in fact. It could hardly be believed Harry was at Hogwarts for two months. Indeed, he had learned much over the past couple of months and right now, he was having a conversation with his brother, Donatello, who had found some strange crystals in their home.

"These crystals are like nothing I have ever seen before," said Don from the other side of the two-way mirror. "They cannot be harmed by any means. If I did not know any better, I would say they might have magic properties."

"Don, when I come home, I will take a look at them. You may be on to something. I will see if the Hogwarts library has anything on them," said Harry.

"When are you coming home?" asked Don. "I mean you must be busy but could you pop in for a weekend for a short time."

"I may have to pop in for a visit soon," said Harry. "Unfortunately right now, I am swamped between school work, Quidditch practice, and sorting to Slytherin's library, which I still have not gotten a chance to read. Still, I must say, these wizards live in a bit backwards. When I mentioned pizza, Daphne and Theodore looked at me like I grew two heads. Hermione knows what I am talking about but would you believe it, the Magical World does not even have pizza. I think I might have to inspire a cultural revolution."

Don started laughing on the other end.

"I am serious," said Harry. "I could really do with a pepperoni pizza smeared in chocolate sauce right now."

"I still do not know who is more obsessed in with pizza or who has the stranger tastes," remarked Don with a smile on his face. "Between You or Mikey, although I suppose it could be a toss up at times."

"Mikey, no contest," said Harry. "After all who ate a half a dozen chilly-cheese pizzas in a row? I remember that all too well, we had to air out the lair afterwards."

Don laughed before growing serious.

"Now, Harry. How well have you been keeping up on your training?" asked Don.

"Enough to stay sharp, why?" responded Harry.

"Well, Master Splinter has hinted he is going to put you in an intense training session when you come home," said Don. "You know, to see if you were on your toes."

"Okay," said Harry. "I have to go to bed, McGonagall unloaded a bunch of theory on us last week and strongly hinted we might have a quiz, so I need my beauty sleep. I try and pop home during a weekend but Christmas Holiday at the very latest."

"Good bye, and good night, Harry," said Donatello.

"Good night, Donatello," said Harry who had put down the mirror as it went blank and prepared to go to sleep.

As it turned out, Professor McGonagall did set a quiz for the day in Transfiguration. Harry felt he did well on the quiz. Daphne, Harry, and Theodore left the Transfiguration classroom.

"I swear, McGonagall hates the Slytherins just as much as Snape hates the Gryffindors, she is just much more subtle about it," said Theodore. "How does she expect us to remember every little thing she teaches us?"

"Don't be such a baby," said Daphne. "It wasn't a hard test at all at all."

"Well, some people do not have you brain capacity, Greengrass," said Theodore.

"So, that means you will just study twice as hard," said Daphne. "It would pain me to see if you got lower grades than Crabbe and Goyle. I might have to wear a paper bag over my head in public if that was the case to hide my shame."

"Excuse me," said Theodore. "I will never be as moronic as Crabbe and Goyle. It is a wonder they can breath without detailed instructions in short words from Malfoy and I would never stoop that low."

Harry had stopped short. He had saw Hermione running off in the direction of the girl's bathroom, crying. He saw Weasley glaring at her and Neville looking a bit uncomfortable. Harry looked like he was going to go after her but Daphne grabbed him by the arm.

"No, Harry," said Daphne. "She looks upset, I say give her time to cool down."

Harry did not feel much like letting one of his friends walk off.

"Okay," said Harry. "Still, if I find out Weasley was the one who made her upset, he will face the business end of my wand and that is a promise."

At dinner, Harry and Theodore were quietly eating dinner. Hermione had not shown up all evening and as a matter of fact, Daphne had not shown up yet until midway through. The look on her face could burn metal. She sat down opposite Harry, looking steamed.

"I just heard what happened from Susan Bones. Weasley," spat Daphne as if the name was venom. "Confronted Hermione about being friends with you. He called her a traitor to her house and said she would end up getting herself killed by joining up with "no good slimy, Slytherins". He also said you were the next Dark Lord."

Harry slammed his hands down. He looked over to the Gryffindor table where Weasley was chatting to two other first year boys who Harry knew were called Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Before Harry can get up and give Weasley a piece of his mind, a more serious problem presented itself.

Professor Quirrell had burst into the Great Hall, looking extremely frantic. Everyone had stopped eating as Quirrell had looked around.

"T-T-troll, in the Dungeons!" screamed Quirrell before falling face first onto the ground in a faint.

Mass chaos. Everyone was screaming and panicking. Harry could see Dumbledore raise his wand, shooting sparks in the air.

"Silence!" screamed Dumbledore.

Everyone in the hall had gone silent.

"Prefects, bring your students back to their dormitories," ordered Dumbledore. "Teachers follow me, to the Dungeons."

The teachers got up with the exception of Severus Snape, who had slipped out a side entrance. Snape had suspected something with Quirrell for some time, as Snape's mark seemed to burn it's most around Quirrell. If Quirrell was after the Philosopher's Stone, Snape was not going to let him have his wish.

"Listen up, Slytherins," said Flint, taking command. "It seems to have slipped Dumbledore's mind the Slytherin dormitories are in the Dungeons, so we are going to go to the library. Everyone move it now."

Flint's words were short, commanding, and to the point. Harry, Daphne, and Theodore were in the back of the line.

"I wonder how in the world a troll got in," commented Theodore. "Trolls are supposed to be rather thick."

"Oh, kind of like you," said Daphne. "It should be obvious to anyone with an IQ in the double digits, so in other words, everyone except Crabbe and Goyle, that someone had let the troll in. I sure hope someone tells Hermione about it so she can get back to her Common Room."

"Yeah," remarked Theodore. "What do you think Harry? Uh, Harry""

Theodore and Daphne had looked around but Harry was no longer with them. He had disappeared without a word.

Elsewhere, Harry was frantically going towards the girl's bathroom he saw Hermione run to earlier. He had a feeling she was still there and he doubted the troll would stay in the Dungeons. Something did not quite add up in Harry's mind. It seemed strange Quirrell just happened to notice the troll was in the Dungeons. A little too strange, the more Harry thought about it.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by coming face to face with Ron Weasley.

"What are you doing up here, Potter?" demanded Weasley. "Thinking about keeping the troll as some kind of demonic pet."

Harry was about ready to respond when he heard a grunting noise. The troll was heading straight to the girl's bathroom. Harry pulled out his wand and put it in Weasley's face. Weasley had searched his robe pockets as if in an effort to pull out his wand but Harry had it in his hand twirling it between his fingers.

"Looking for this, Weasley," remarked Harry lightly before turning serious. "Listen here, Weasley. It was because of your remarks Hermione is in that bathroom with a troll descending on it. So, guess what Weasley, now you are going to help me save her."

Weasley looked at Harry as if he was mad.

"Are you insane, Potter?" snapped Weasley. "What if the troll gets mad at me?"

"Better the troll get mad at you then me getting mad at you," said Harry in a low, dangerous voice. "Now get going, Weasley."

Harry and a reluctant Ron Weasley had descended upon the girl's bathroom. A scream was heard which caused shivers to be sent down Harry's spine.

"In, Weasley," said Harry in a deadly voice, which left no room for argument.

Gulping, Ron had entered the bathroom. An ugly troll, about ten feet tall wielding a large club was standing over Hermione, who seemed too shocked too move.

"What do you we do now?" demanded Weasley.

"Must I tell you everything," said Harry in an irritated tone of voice. "Distract it, anyway you can. "

Picking up a broken pipe, Weasley tossed it at the brute's shoulder.

"Hey you pea brain," yelled Weasley as the pipe hit the shoulder. The troll did not hear the pipe but it heard the clatter. Advancing on Weasley, the troll had sent him flying with a backhand slap. Harry had offered his hand, helping Hermione on. Hermione looked at Ron and then at the troll who was advancing on Ron.

"Aren't you going to do something to save him?" asked Hermione.

"The troll or Weasley?" asked Harry playing dumb. "I think the troll does not need any saving."

"Harry Potter!" said Hermione in a disapproving voice.

"Fine," snapped Harry before tapping the troll on the shoulder.

The troll gave a grunt and swung the club but Harry rolled from underneath the swing. Harry sprung up into the air with expert grace, before he clung onto a pipe above the troll's head. The troll looked dumbly up at Harry and that was the last thing it saw for a while as Harry rocked back on the pipe before kicking the troll in the face with full force with both feet.

The troll staggered back before crashing into a wall. A pair of mirrors fell down, beaming the troll on the head. Harry dropped down looking at the fallen troll.

"Trolls of the world beware, Harry Potter is here," said Harry before giving a mocking bow which caused Weasley to shake his head with disgust and mutter about "big headed show offs" and Hermione to desperate fight a smile. Of course this only lasted a few seconds before Hermione burst into laughter.

At the moment, a group of teachers had entered the bathroom. Snape, Quirrell, and McGonagall were on the scene. McGonagall looked too lost for words but Snape had an unreadable expression. Harry could not help but noticing a trail of blood was flowing from Snape's leg and he was wincing with every step. Quirrell was whimpering at the sight of the troll on the ground.

"Potter, Weasley," snapped McGonagall. "Explain yourselves!"

Before either Harry or Ron could say anything, Hermione spoke up.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me," cried Hermione.

"Miss Granger," said McGonagall in a disapproving tone of voice.

"I read about trolls in a book," said Hermione. "I thought I could take it on my own, I swear. Harry and Ron had saved me, if they were only reluctantly working together. Ron distracted the troll while Harry knocked it out."

Hermione looked around at the severe looking Deputy Headmistress.

"And that's what happened," said Hermione quietly looking at the floor.

"In that case, Miss Granger," stated McGonagall. "How could you be so foolish? You could have been hurt or worse. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your recklessness. Now go up to your house Common Room and be grateful it is not more."

Hermione left as McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

"You two were extremely lucky," said McGonagall, adjusting her spectacles. "I doubt there were many first years who could face off against a full grown Mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. I suggest you two return to your Common Rooms as well."

Ron had left followed by McGonagall, but not before the youngest Weasley boy had given Harry a hateful glare. Quirrell had left as well. Snape turned to Harry and Harry felt Snape was going to respond with some kind of snide comment.

"Potter, thirty points to Slytherin for saving the school from danger and saving another fellow student," said Snape. "Although I must caution you against doing it again, as you lucked out on this night as it was only other a troll which had been sent. There are much worse elements out there in the wizarding world that could have been sent. Good night, Potter."

Snape left, robes billowing behind him as Harry was left to ponder the meaning of Snape's words.


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch Madness and More

**Chapter 08: Quidditch Madness and More **

"I cannot believe the utter gall of Ronald Weasley!" screamed Hermione frantically.

"Welcome to my world," remarked Harry in a dry tone of voice. It was Breakfast the day after the incident and the four friends were eating at the Slytherin Table. The death glares for Hermione had died down with the exception of Malfoy and his merry band of cronies.

"Can you believe what that...I can't even find a word to describe him. Can you believe what he said?" asked Hermione.

"Well perhaps if you told us what he said, maybe we can give our feedback on it," said Theodore.

"He said Harry had let the troll in and was going to have the troll rip him to bits. He is calling you a junior You-Know-Who again," said Hermione, shaking her head in disgust.

"Wrong on both accounts. I was merely going to let him sweat for a little bit and maybe have the troll rough him up slightly before doing the right thing," said Harry. "Of course Weasley would not know the right thing if it kicked him up his a..."

"Harry Potter, don't you dare finish that sentence," said Hermione although she looked like she would rather agree.

"Still, I wonder who let the troll in," said Daphne. "Obviously someone let the troll in, because they are too thick to get in on their own. Any ideas?"

"A few," said Harry. "The first one was someone let it in as a Halloween joke. A sick joke if you ask me. The second theory is a tad more plausible. It is a diversion and I bet it was to see how to get past that three headed dog on the third floor corridor."

"I think I missed this memo," remarked Daphne.

"Young Harry, have you been neglecting to tell us about one of your adventures," said Theodore.

Harry could have smacked himself. In finding Slytherin's secret chambers it slipped his mind entirely.

"Well, on the night I found the chambers, I ran into a little bit of trouble. It seems a bunch of upper year Slytherins wanted to have a bit of fun," said Harry. "Funnily enough, they wanted to rough me up for some reason. It was almost like someone sent them. I would say it was Malfoy but I somehow think he does not have quite that much clout. If I find out who sent them, well, it won't be pretty let me put it that way. Anyway one of the Slytherins had chased me into the Forbidden Corridor. The door seemed to be opened rather easily. Needless to say, I went face to face with a three-headed beast. It looked like that thing which guarded the gates of Hades in Roman Mythology. It's on the tip of my tongue."

Hermione opened her mouth but Theodore was quicker.

"I believe the term you were looking for is Cerebus," said Theodore. "I remember reading a book about Greek Mythology ages ago. Interesting stuff that was."

"Theodore Nott actually picked up a book," said Daphne in mock surprise. Theodore responded by rolling his eyes at her.

Harry's attention was diverted by the arrival of the post. In the post was something Harry had ordered a few weeks ago and it had arrived just a couple of days before the big Quidditch match with Slytherin. Wrapped up was Harry's brand new Nimbus 2000 broom.

"It's here," said Harry looking eager. "It took long enough."

"Is that a Nimbus?" said Theodore. "I must say you have good taste. I am still riding a Cleensweep 5 myself."

"Argh, boys and there broomsticks," said Hermione. "Quidditch, that is all I ever here about from Ron Weasley and you two are talking about it."

Daphne looked at Hermione with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Better get used to it, Hermione," said Daphne. "Through it is not just the boys, there are quite a few girls who are extremely fanatical about the sport."

"What do you have Potter," drawed a familiar annoyance.

Harry turned around, seeing the face of Draco Malfoy, who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who were looking menacing as usual.

"Nothing that concern you, Malfoy," said Harry. "Now why don't you be a good little boy and leave. People who have pressing matters to discuss outside of what kind of hair gel you use need to talk."

Malfoy snatched the parcel away from Harry.

"That's a broomstick, Potter," said Malfoy with glee in his eyes. "You are in for it now, first-years are not supposed to have them."

Harry put his hand on his forehead in disgust but before he could set Malfoy straight, he heard a voice behind Malfoy.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" said the voice of Snape quietly.

"Harry Potter has been sent a broomstick, sir," said Malfoy, hoping to get Harry in trouble with the Head of the Slytherin House.

Then I would be correct to assume you were not aware of the special circumstances surrounding Mr. Potter," said Snape. "He has been granted special permission to play for the Slytherin Quidditch Team as the Seeker. It would do you well to support his efforts. Good Day, Mr. Malfoy."

Snape walked off, appearing to be limping as if his leg was killing him. Malfoy's pale face turned red in anger.

"It's not fair," said Malfoy, walking off angrily. "Precious Potter gets everything only because he has a stupid scar on his forehead. Father promised me I would get the spot as Seeker on the Quidditch Team in my second year and Potter is going to steal all my glory. I should be the one on the team in my first year."

After a hard day of lessons, Harry left the Common Room for his second favorite late night activity, behind talking to his brothers and Master Splinter on the two way mirror. That activity would be going to Slytherin's secret chamber. The truth was Harry only had a chance to lightly glance through the books down there. Opening the trapdoor entrance in the corridor outside the Slytherin Common Room, Harry descended down the stairs.

Reaching his destination, the library, Harry had browsed the books, but a very interesting discovery had caught Harry's eye. It appeared to be a diary of some sort. Looker closer, Harry had stumbled upon a discovery. The diary of Salazar Slytherin was located hidden among all the ancient texts in the Slytherin library. Flipping eagerly to the first page, Harry began reading.

_**Entry 01:**_

_A strange occurrence happened today. I was practicing my magic when I caused some kind of windstorm to kick up. This is a unique occurrence as when I asked my mentor, he had informed me no one had ever heard of this happening. I hope I can research the matter further. It is times like this I wish a magical school existed so I could learn from a variety of different mentors rather than just one. Just an idea I had. I must conclude this entry, as my mentor is ready to start our lessons for the day_.

Harry skimmed the diary a bit before finding another entry, which caught his interest.

_**Entry 224:**_

_It just goes to show one tinkering around with black magic is not a toy. Some fool opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness and let an army of Demon Warriors in the world. They could have destroyed everything into the world if they were not stopped. Thankfully, a select group which I was part of managed to fight back the demons, ensouling their leader in a temple. We had ripped the Demon's souls from their bodies but were not able to completely destroy them. Thanks to an artifact known as the Eye of Darkness, we can contain these beasts. Even though they are in diluted form, they appear to still retain the power of draining mortals of every happy thought they possess. The Eye of Darkness is the only obstacle, which keeps the demons from regaining their full form and the only artifact, which controls them. I shudder to think what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands._

Harry looked at the text with wide eyes. He would not run into those creatures in a dark alley. They sounded extremely nasty. Skimming through a few more pages but not finding anything else worth reading more closely, Harry had decided to call it a night.

Harry was not the only one wide-awake that night. Dumbledore was sitting in his office, calculating. The troll entering the school the previous evening proved he did not have much time if his plan to get Harry to become the ideal Gryffindor Golden Boy by insisting on a resorting and putting the young boy in his proper house. Dumbledore's window of opportunity was running out. He had to move quickly. Perhaps in a couple of weeks he would call the boy up here for a chat. Perhaps offer him a lemon drop, laced with a hint of Suggestive potion. Grinning at the thought, Dumbledore knew he would regain control of his pawn sooner rather than later. Then Dumbledore's plans could begin set in motion. No one would deduce his true nature, not until it was too late.

Fawkes the Phoenix had been watching the Headmaster from his perch. Contrary to public knowledge, Fawkes was not bonded to the Headmaster, he was bonded to the school and Fawkes would serve the greater good of the school. The Phoenix would never serve as anyone as evil as Dumbledore. The fact had angered Dumbledore many times but yet Dumbledore continued to make himself look like the great leader of the light by using Fawkes' name to make him look good. The manipulative fool would pay for using the phoenix's name in vain.

Excitement was high the next day, as it was the first Quidditch Game of the Season and it was Gryffindor colliding with Slytherin. It was game time and Harry, decked in green robes, looked just a bit nervous but Flint was pacing up and down the locker room. The team looked as if Flint was about to give some epic speech but he turned to the Slytherin Team. The moment they had all been waiting for.

"Win or there will be consequences," snapped Flint angrily.

"He inspires such hope, does he not," muttered Harry under his breath so no one else could here him.

The Slytherin Team came out, mounting their brooms. The Gryffindor Team did the same on the other end.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch Game of the year," said a black boy with long dreadlocks who was being watched by Professor McGongall closely as if she was expecting him to say something he shouldn't. "First, we have the Gryffindor Team. Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Wood, and Hampton."

The Gryffindor Team went out on the pitch, as the Gryffindor Bleachers erupted into cheers.

"Then, the Slytherin Team," said the commentator. "Flint, Mortague, Warrington, Bletchley, Bole, Derrick, and replacing Terrence Higgs at the last moment, due to an unfortunate action, which seems like he may have ticked off the wrong..."

"Lee Jordan, this is your last and only warning," snapped McGonagall. "Do not make groundless accusations about events which you know nothing about. "

"Right, Professor," said Lee. "Anyway, replacing Higgs, Potter."

The Slytherin Side burst into cheers at their team.

Madam Hooch went to the middle of the field, referee for this game. She carried the crate of balls, which would be used for the game.

"Now I want a nice clean game," said Hooch looking at Flint accusingly. "Captains shake hands."

Flint and the Gryffindor Keeper, a burly fifth year named Oliver Wood shook hands. The balls went up in the air and the game began. The Slytherins went straight to the dirty tactics while Harry just hovered in the air, looking for the snitch.

"Cheap shot by Flint, to Angelina Johnson," yelled Lee through the magical megaphone. "The troll..."

"Jordan," snapped McGonagall at Lee. Lee looked sheepish before Flint attempted to throw a Quaffle towards the hoops but Wood caught it.

"Tough luck for the Slytherin Chaser," remarked Lee. "Now, Bell has the Quaffle, who passes it to Spinett who then follows up by passing it to Johnson. Mortague is flying alongside Johnson, poke him in the eye Angelina, it was a joke Professor, a joke. She shoots and she scores. Ten-Zero Gryffindor."

The Slytherins had stepped up their play, managing to fire back by shooting two goals but Wood had blocked a third. The Gryffindors came back, tying the game up. However, this was the least of Harry's concerns. After ducking a bludger from one of the twin Weasleys, it was hard to tell which one from his vantage point; Harry's broom started attacking extremely strange. It lurched forward, attempting to toss him off. Harry had just hung onto it at the last moment. It jerked back and Harry slid back, before the broom started twisting in mid air.

"Hampton has seemed to spot the Snitch!" cried Jordan. "But, I wonder, what is up with Harry Potter's broom."

Harry would have liked to know the answer to that question as well, as it bucked up, attempting to throw Harry off. Twisting in mid air, Harry had inadvertently managed to distract the Gryffindor seeker from catching the snitch. The broom attempted to rocket Harry off but Harry caught himself but it was only a matter of time.

He looked upward. There was the snitch just a bit above him. Harry did something, which would be of Hogwarts lore for years to come, and something, which could be called extremely reckless. The broom bucked one more time but Harry sprung off the broom before he could fall to his doom.

"What in the world?" cried Lee Jordan. "Harry Potter has just leapt into the air, off of his airborne broom."

Leaping over the Gryffindor seeker, Harry grabbed the snitch in his hand before plummeting down towards the ground. It seemed his broom had stopped its aerial show but Harry was going down. Harry fell down onto the ground hard.

"I've got it," said Harry, although in pain clasping the Snitch in his hand. "At great risk, I have caught the Snitch."

Harry winced, pulling himself to his feet, no doubt with a few bruised ribs, which would have had to heal naturally. The ribs had made it hard to breath, but Harry managed to get out under his own power where Daphne, Hermione, and Theodore were waiting for him. Hermione looked frantic.

"Harry Potter, do not ever do that again," said Hermione. "You scared me to death. What possessed you to do that crazy, idiotic stunt in winning a Quidditch Game?"

"Natural masochistic tendencies," offered Theodore.

"The fact Harry has utterly lost his mind being around Theodore and I for the better part of two months," said Daphne. "Anyway, Harry, we have a reason to believe someone was jinxing your broom. It looked like Snape from where we were seeing."

"Snape?" asked Harry. "Snape may be a sarcastic git at times but I do not think he would try and kill me."

"I don't think it is Snape either, Harry," offered Theodore. "Quirrell looked pretty shifty in the teacher's section too."

"Quirrell!" cried Daphne incredulously. "It takes him an entire afternoon to complete a whole sentence."

"What do you think, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry," said Hermione slowly. "All I could see was Snape looking at you and not blinking. You need eye contact to maintain a jinx and Snape was blinking. From where I could stand, Snape did it."

"Snape did what, Hermione?" asked Hagrid who had just walked up behind the four friends.

"Oh, we were just discussing the finer points of someone killing me," said Harry. "It would not be the first time something like that happened. When I met those Slytherins I nearly got it by that three headed dog."

Hagrid had a shocked look on his face at what Harry had said.

"How do you know abou' Fluffy," said Hagrid.

"Fluffy," said the four friends in unison. How could such a vicious creature have such a cute name?

"Well he has to have a name doesn't he," said Hagrid in a matter of fact way. "He's mine, I bought him off a Greek Chappie."

"What could the purpose be of having a three headed dog in the school?" said Harry. "Anyway, enough about that, can we get back to Snape trying to kill me. Perhaps we could spin him into stealing whatever is on the third floor as well why we are at it."

"Rubbish, why would Snape try to kill you, Harry?" said Hagrid. "He would also not steal anything Dumbledore would try and keep safe," said Hagrid irritably. "Especially the..."

Hagrid stopped short, almost revealing a little more than it should of.

"Yes," asked Harry. "What is Dumbledore hiding in the school? It would not have anything to do with me by any chance, would it?"

"No, Harry, what would give you that idea. Anyway, you four should not be meddlin' in things, which you are not meant to know. What is on that third floor is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Hagrid clapped his hand over his mouth.

"I should not have said that," muttered Hagrid. "I should not have said that."

Harry had a name to go on and it was Nicholas Flamel. He was one step closer of figuring out what exactly Dumbledore was hiding on the third floor. No doubt it was something extremely dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.

A couple of weeks after Hagrid's slip, the four friends were in the Library, looking though books in an attempt to find Nicholas Flamel.

"Nothing," said Theodore looking extremely frustrated. "Not even a word. If we knew what field Flamel specialized in, we could find whatever he did."

Harry snapped a book shut, another big pile of nothing.

"I think we should take a little break," said Harry, shaking his head. "Exactly what we need to add a little interest in making the monotone natural is a good prank."

Hermione shook her head. Her friend had a determined look in her eyes and she knew she would never be able to talk Harry out of pulling a prank on the school.

"Weasley has been asking for it," said Daphne. "All the snide comments he has been making recently."

"No, I do not think we direct our venom on one person," said Harry, shaking his head. "It would be too obvious. A school wide prank seems to be in order, as I need a bit of chaos to offset my recent lack of pizza consumption. Any suggestions?"

Hermione suddenly remembered a book she had found under the cushions of one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had asked his three friends if they ever come across any potion books, Harry would like to see it.

"Harry, I might have something you can use," said Hermione brightly. "I found this in the Gryffindor Common Room one day. It looks a bit old, but it might do the job."

Hermione dug through her bag. Harry was looking excited and Hermione handed Harry the book. Harry looked at it. It looked rather old but flipping though the pages, they still looked in good condition. Glancing at the title it read _Simple Potions for Every Day Pranking_ by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. It sounded promising. Flipping though the book, Harry's eyes fell on a potion. It looked extremely promising but it would take a week to stew. Harry felt he could wait. Turning the book towards his friends, he showed them in ingredients list.

"Brilliant, this will be great," said Daphne looking as if Christmas had come early but Hermione had a concern.

"Some of these ingredients look like they might not be in the student store cupboard," said Hermione looking worried.

"So, I guess we are going to have borrow some from Professor Snape," remarked Harry. "I am sure he has loads of potion ingredients he never uses and will not miss. After all, he is a Potions Professor."

"If you want to risk your neck breaking into Snape's office, then good luck to you. Especially if you got caught," said Theodore.

"Must you be such a fun-sucker," said Daphne irritably.

"That's my job," responded Theodore as they got up and left the library. Harry wondered how he would slip the potion into someone's drinks. He needed a mercenary. He needed the aid someone who had experience in performing chaos. Harry needed a mercenary who could slip in and out undetected. Harry only had one course of action. He would have to seek out Peeves and hope he would be of help. Smirking, the population of Hogwarts would not know what hit them.

As Daphne, Hermione, Theodore, and Harry walked off, Professor Snape walked up to Harry, looking rather reluctant about what he was about to say but the feeling appeared to pass in a moment.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster requires a word with you up in his office immediately," said Snape. "It is located on the second floor, the entrance is behind a stone gargoyle. The password for entrance is Chocolate Frog. Do not delay, the Headmaster insisted you were to come right away."

Snape walked off as Harry wondered why Dumbledore would want to talk to him. Harry could not help but shake the feeling something was not right. He had better go find out what the Headmaster wanted. Telling his friends goodbye, Harry began his walk to Dumbledore's office.

Speaking of the manipulative old coot, Dumbledore was waiting in his office. The day, which he had been plotting for a couple of weeks, now was at hand. Looking at his beloved bowl of lemon drops, he would use them to make sure young Harry Potter was in his proper place. Than Dumbledore's plans could go directly where they should.

Fawkes sat on his perch, looking at the Headmaster, looking as anxious as a bird could possibly be. He hoped young Harry would have the sense not to take any of the Headmaster's tainted lemon drops. The young warrior was too important to fall under the Headmaster's spell, according the ancient prophecy heard by one of the founders Salazar Slytherin nearly a millennium ago. Harry had arrived outside Dumbledore's office. The moment of truth was at hand.


	9. Chapter 9: Countdown to Homecoming

**Chapter 09: Countdown to Homecoming**

Harry Potter entered the office of the Headmaster. He looked rather irritated, as he had more important things to do to chat with Dumbledore. Still, wanting to get the meeting over, Harry walked up to the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore looked over his desk, with a twinkle in his eye. The twinkle unnerved Harry for some reason. Exactly what that reason was, remained a mystery but it did not give Harry reason to trust Dumbledore. Still, he sat down in a chair opposite of the Headmaster.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I have been wanting to talk to you for quite some time," said Dumbledore giving his faux grandfatherly smile to Harry. "Do have a seat and make your self at home."

Pay dirt time or so Dumbledore thought. Ensnaring Harry under his spell was crucial if Dumbledore's plans were as his timetable demanded.

"Professor, why did you want to see me?" said Harry in a calm voice, which was respectful but also, indicated he would rather be other places at the moment.

Dumbledore looked at Harry calmly over his desk, still with that accursed twinkle in his eyes. After a few silent seconds, Dumbledore began speaking to Harry.

"Now, Harry, I must ask you a question," said Dumbledore. "Are you truly happy with the house you were sorted in?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore if he had completely taken leave of his senses. Why would Harry not be happy?

"Headmaster, I fail to see why I would not be happy," said Harry in a polite voice with just a hint of agitating breaking through the surface.

"Just concerned about your welfare, Harry. You would be better protected in the Gryffindor house. Perhaps you would be interested in a resorting," said Dumbledore, hoping Harry would swallow the bait.

"No, I am find where I am right now, thank you very much," said Harry. This seemed extremely odd to Harry. Was the Headmaster normally so interfering?

Dumbledore looked at Harry and decided to use his trump card.

"Would you care for a lemon drop, Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"No thank you, Headmaster," said Harry politely declining this strange sudden offer.

"Now, Mr. Potter, are you completely sure you do not want a resorting," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. "I could easily rearrange one straight away and you could be in a house that suits you better by tomorrow."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and shook his head.

"No, Professor, I do not want to be resorted," said Harry. "The sorting hat was right, it put me right where I was supposed to be.

"Now, Mr. Potter, the sorting hat could be wrong, after all nothing is perfect," said Dumbledore. "Now are you quite sure you would not care for a lemon drop?

The lemon drop again, what was with this old man and lemon drops? Despite the fact that Dumbledore was really starting to annoy him, Harry kept his cool because he needed to find out if Dumbledore was keeping anything from him as regards of the night Voldemort killed his parents and blowing up at Dumbledore would not help.

"I will have to respectfully decline your offer, Headmaster," said Harry as Dumbledore's eyes seemed to contain an angry glint replacing his normal twinkle but a second later the twinkle was back.

"I see, Harry," said Dumbledore who appeared to be fighting anger that was welling up inside him. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me. Now before you leave, are you quite sure you would not have a lemon drop; they are quite the tasty treat. You do not know what you are missing out on, Harry."

Dumbledore pushed the bowl towards Harry. Harry could see Dumbledore was intent of him having a lemon drop for some reason, but he did not know why. Harry had barley even known Dumbledore and he remembered the old ninja proverb, "don't take candy from strangers." Dumbledore might have as well been a stranger, as Harry did not know too much about the man.

"No thanks, Headmaster," said Harry in a bit more sharp yet still polite voice. "May I be dismissed now?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a curt nod as Harry. Harry rose to his feet, walking out of the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore saw Harry leaving the office. The boy had refused to take the bait. Dumbledore would have to attempt to manipulate the boy another way but the Headmaster could see young Harry Potter was extremely independent and strong willed. It would take a bit more careful planning. Dumbledore would not be denied his glory, no matter the cost.

If Phoenixes could breath a sigh of relief, Fawkes would most certainly be doing it right now. The Headmaster had not tricked Harry Potter but Fawkes knew it would be a long hard road, with many obstacles in the way. Dumbledore had not yet begun to play his demented game of chess at his dirtiest quite yet. The world would be in for Hell on Earth once Dumbledore tossed his respectful looking nature and showed his true colors to the entire world.

"I thought resorting students was strictly forbidden as it said in _Hogwarts: A History_, the sorting hat's word is final!" cried Hermione after Harry had told her, Daphne, and Theodore about his meeting in Dumbledore's office. "Otherwise, I would have asked for one by now because I am this close to strangling Ronald Weasley."

"Take a number and get in line," said Daphne. "He has been taking his Harry hatred to whole new level. Now he said you used dark magic to win the Quidditch Game against Gryffindor."

"If he used his eyes, he would know I had to jump off that broom because someone was jinxing it," said Harry angrily. "He never does miss a chance to paint me as Voldemort, Version 2.0."

"His brother is just as bad if not ten times worse. Not the twins, they seem okay but the prefect, that Percy clown," said Theodore. "If there was anyone in need of a good swift kick where the sun don't shine, it's that arrogant prat. I think he follows us around to get us in trouble"

"Yeah, he told me off yesterday for disrupting the peace of the Gryffindor Common Room," said Hermione. "Of course, the only reason I lost my temper is because his brother was slandering Harry again."

Harry shook his head in disgust. The nerve of some people astounded him sometimes. Of course, in a short amount of time, they would look like fools when the potion for the prank he was planning was in motion. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs seemed like a quartet of geniuses with some of their ideas. Harry hoped to meet them one day, to thank them for their inspiration.

It was night. Harry wandered the hallways. He had hoped he could find what he was looking for. The potion was ready; Harry just needed the means to administrate it and in a timely manner. The Christmas Holidays started in a few days and Harry needed to throw his little bout of chaos. To do so, Harry reckoned he would have to enlist an expert and finding Peeves the poltergeist would be the best way to solve this issue.

Looking around, still no Peeves. Where did that wretched poltergeist go off to tonight? He seemed to pop up when he was not needed but now Harry needed to employ his services and was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly a pop was heard. Harry looked up, seeing Peeves sitting in the air.

"Why it's Potty Wee Potter!" cried Peeves. "What is Potter doing lurking at night, I wonder?

Harry looked up at Peeves. He did not need Peeves to make a racket, to attract Filch.

"Listen, Peeves, I have a bit of a business proposition for you," said Harry. The poltergeist's eyes went wide.

"What sort of business proposition does young Potter have in mind?" asked Peeves whose eyes were full of mischief.

"Oh, one of a pranking nature," said Harry.

Peeves' eyes went wide at the magic words.

"You have old Peevesie's full attention," said the poltergeist. "Young Mr. Potter following in his father's footsteps, eh. Peeves must say he is impressed at the ambition shown as the old Mr. Potter and his chums were excellent partners in crimes to old Peevsie."

"If you say so, Peeves. However, time goes short. Could you make sure this finds its way into the drinks for tomorrow at Breakfast?" asked Harry hopefully.

Peeves bobbed up in the air, before saluting Harry.

"Peeves swears on his honor he will not let young Mr. Potter down," said Peeves. "Any other special instructions does Peeves need to know."

"Yes," said Harry. "Ensure it cannot be traced back to me in anyway."

Peeves nodded, taking the vial Harry had handed with him. The poltergeist was never one to turn down a chance to have chaos. Peeves swooped off cackling madly. Harry could not wait until tomorrow at Breakfast, it should be a fun time for all.

"So, what is everyone's plans for the Holiday," said Harry mildly. "I cannot wait to go home myself and spend some quality time with my family. I have not seen them in person for five months, only on the other side of the two-way mirrors. So, it is a fond homecoming for me, if I may say so."

"Ah yes, your enigmatic family," said Nott. "You have been extremely vague on the subject yet you have brought them up a few times. So what's the big secret?"

"When I feel the time is right, I will tell you," said Harry. "I am not going to tap dance around the subject for much longer, so you will find out sooner rather than later. What are you doing Theodore?"

"I am spending with my Mum this year," said Theodore. "Thankfully I don't have to spend it with my father, because that means I would have to talk to the children of all of my father's high society pals. A few weeks with only Malfoy and his cronies are not something I wish on anyone. I would rather undergo Chinese water torture then spend a few more minutes with Malfoy."

Theodore looked uncomfortable at the point. The subject of his parents was always a tough one as they had separated when he was seven. Swiftly, Harry changed the subject.

"Hermione, what are you doing over the Holidays?" asked Harry.

"Oh my parents are taking me to a trip to the states. New York to be more precise," said Hermione. "Maybe we can meet up or something and you can introduce me to your mysterious family there."

Harry just nodded. This was going to be an intriguing experience, although Hermione would probably be the easiest to explain the effects of the ooze to, as it could be only explained by Muggle genetics.

"Well, I guess you will just have to fill us in over why Harry had been extremely vague on the subject," said Theodore. "So what about you, Daphne?"

"Oh same old, same old Holiday stuff," said Daphne. "Visiting family, exchanging gifts, the usual. Not as intriguing as it sounds, believe me."

Harry just nodded but he heard a pop. Then several more pops.

"What is that?" inquired Daphne, looking at Weasley who looked irritated before a pop signified the effects of the prank had begun to work.

The Great Hall was filled with clowns. Nearly every student had been turned into a clown. McGonagall looked enraged and raised out of her seat.

"Looks like she is going to try to pin this on someone, but whom?" wondered Harry, looking amused, as the effect of the prank had taken effect on him.

"Harry Potter," hissed Hermione. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing, Peeves did the dirty work," said Harry who was fighting hard, trying not to laugh at Malfoy with white make up and green and pink hair with a fluffy yellow outfit with red polka a dots. "I just made and supplied the potion. Don't worry, it wears off in a few hours, I think"

Hermione just responded by looking at Harry with a stern look that could rival McGonagall.

Fred and George Weasley looked at their drinks. As it turned out, they did not drink anything as of yet and now they looked at the Great Hall. It was completely filled with clowns. McGonagall, blue hair and giant red nose among other things had rounded upon the Weasley twins.

"Fred and George Weasley!" bellowed McGonagall. "My office, right now!"

Fred and George got up, looking bewildered. They did not pull this prank, as hard as it was to believe that.

"But we did not do anything," said George. "Honest, Professor, you have got to believe us."

"You expect me to believe that," snapped Professor McGonagall. "You two were the only one's who were not affected by the potion. Now if you do not argue, you may only get off with a week's detention. Now get going."

Fred and George got up, looking solemn. This was the second time in many months where a prank had been pulled and they were innocent. It appeared to them a serial prankster was on the loose and they would need to find out who it is to clear their honorable, dishonorable names.

Harry felt bad of the fate of the twins but at least Weasley looked like a fool, with green and blue hair and a pink outfit with purple polka dots, as did Malfoy in his little number. Still, the school would not be forgetting this little prank for quite some time, so Harry's mission was accomplished.

"I sure love it when a plan comes together," said Harry to no one in particular.

The remaining few days before the beginning of the break flew by rather quickly. Harry had done a little more researching on Nicholas Flamel but he had come up with little in the way of new information. It was the sixteenth of December. Hermione and her parents would be arriving on the twenty-second and the following day, Harry and Hermione made plans to meet up at Central Park, and then Harry would introduce Hermione to the Turtles and Splinter. He just prayed she would not faint or worse, freak out completely. Harry had packed up everything he had owned. He twirled the Portus-Amulet on his neck. Placing his wand to it, he thought of his destination, the corner of the warehouse at Eastman and Laird.

With a pull, Harry vanished completely from his dormitories. Flowing smoothly at the speed of light, Harry arrived at the warehouse with the elevator leading to the lair. Smiling, while punching a few numbers, he thought of another old ninja proverb, "there's no place like home." He felt he had much catching up to do with his brothers and Master Splinter.


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon Sword

**Chapter 10: The Demon Sword**

The elevator doors slid open, allowing Harry entrance to the lair. He walked into his home with a smile on his face. He had seemed to walk into an intense training session. Leo and Mikey were sparring on one end. Mikey swung his nunchucks upwards, wrapping it around one of Leo's katantas but Leo had managed to wedge his sword up and disarm Mikey.

On the other end, Raph and Don were doing some sparring of their own. Don expertly used his Bo staff to block his brother's attack attempts with the sai. Raph was starting to get agitated, his temper starting to get the better of him but Don swept his Bo from side to side, causing Raph's sais to spin from his hands, spiraling across the room. Harry stepped in and caught them.

"Looking for these bro," said Harry.

"Harry," cried the Turtles in unison. They rushed forward to greet their brother. It had been quite some time. Splinter had come into Harry's line of sight, leaning on his walking stick.

"Welcome back, my son," said Splinter. "I wish to hear of your first few months at Hogwarts."

So Harry went about telling his family about the first several months, in detail. They were up through the night. Harry was now telling them about the three-headed dog on the third floor.

"So, it is apparently guarding something and someone was after it," said Harry. "What do you think, Sensei?"

Splinter looked thoughtful.

"I would imagine your hypothesis is not too far off what is truly going on, Harry," said Splinter. "Still, be on your guard and do not draw attention to what you know too much. A wise man once said one does not make decisions before knowing all of the facts. I would suggest you and your friends research the matter a little further before completely formulating your suspicions."

"If need any help Harry, we would be glad to help you research what you needed to find," added Leo. "Now are you sure you have told us everything you know about whatever is being guarded by that three headed dog?"

Harry scoured his brain for what he wanted but then it had hit him.

"Unless you can tell me who Nicholas Flamel is, then I am afraid there is nothing you can do for now," admitted Harry.

Don's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Nicholas Flamel, did you say Harry?" asked Don.

"Yes, Flamel, why Don do you know something?" responded Harry.

Don sprang up to his feet and ran into his room, with a gleeful expression etched on his face.

"I think we may be a few steps closer to solving this mystery if Don has a hunch," said Raph. "After all, there has never been a problem our brainiac turtle could not solve."

Don returned a couple of minutes later, thumbing through a massive tome. The title had read, _Science Discoverys Throughout Time: Myths and Facts._

"I knew it," said Don. "I knew I read it somewhere now and now, a-ha I found it."

Don tossed the book onto the table as the six gathered around.

"I think I found your mysterious object, Harry," said Don. "Read this."

Everyone glanced upon the page.

_Of all the scientific discoveries, which has been studied throughout time, the ability to transmute lead to gold, has been one of the most frustrating of them all. Only one man through the annals of time has been said to do this but we have little evidence other than a few records. During the twelve hundreds, an enigmatic man named Nicholas Flamel was said to be working on a ground breaking discovery, known only as the Philosopher's Stone. The stone was said to have the ability to transmute lead into gold. In another stunning discovery, it was also said to be able to produce the substance known as the Elixer of Life. It was said as long as a person took this formula regularly, they would live past the normal life expectancy of a normal person and for as long as they should want. The Stone has not been recovered and Flamel was not heard of much after the twelve hundreds."_

Mikey whistled at what he had just read.

"Wicked, a stone which produced as much gold and life as one would want," said Mikey.

"Not wicked, especially if it fell into the wrong hands," lectured Don. "Someone could use it to upset the international monetary battle and we could have a crisis a hundred times worse the Great Depression. Also, imagine if some evil scientist got his hands on the stone. He would not be stopped."

"Or Dark Lord," remarked Harry, formulating his own worst-case scenario. "Someone who had been ripped from his body, wanting to return to full power."

"No, that can't happen," said Leo. "From what I understood from when that Dumbledore guy came here, Voldemort was directly on the course of taking over the world. He cannot be brought back to power, it could mean..."

"The end of decent civilization as we know it," stated Don grimly.

"Which is why the Stone seems to be guarded," concluded Master Splinter. "Although it does not seem to be guarded well enough, if Harry could have slipped in the door. If someone had figured out a way past the dog, I shudder to think what might happen."

"It is almost like someone wants the Philosopher's Stone to be found," said Raph angrily. "Although only a total loon would dangle something that dangerous that Voldemort creep's nose."

"So," said Harry. "I am going to have to get into the corridor and take the Stone before Voldemort can."

"You most certainly will not," said Splinter in a stern voice. "There might be other obstacles other than that dog down there, obstacles which you cannot possibly even know, something a first year student could not cross."

Splinter rose to his feet, leaning against his walking stick.

"It has been a long evening, my sons," said Splinter. "We will resuming are training tomorrow afternoon, especially you Harry, as I want to test to see if you have had kept your skills sharp in the previous five months."

Splinter walked off towards his room with Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don quietly following. Harry got up and followed shortly after. He needed his sleep; no doubt Sensei would have an intense training session.

The next day came rapidly. Splinter beckoned Harry into the room. Dressed in his training gear and wielding his weapon, the double edge sword, which he twirled a few times. Splinter turned to Harry.

"Now, Harry, you will have a sparring match today, you may use any tactics I have previously taught you," said Splinter. "The match will last until one has been knocked off of his feet with an offensive maneuver."

Harry looked ready for action. He had practiced his katas rigorously in the empty room underneath the Slytherin library but now he was ready for action.

"Yes, Master Splinter. If I may ask, who is my opponent?"

Splinter looked at Harry before bowing to him.

"It will be me," said Splinter.

Harry looked at his Sensei. He would no doubt be in for a few new lessons as Splinter was more skilled than Harry or the Turtles due to his experience. Yet, if Harry could hold his own, he would be able make a good impression.

"Are you sure, Master Splinter?" asked Harry, wanting clarification.

"Yes, I am sure, Harry," said Splinter. "Now begin."

Splinter, with speed few his age could, swung his walking stick towards Harry. Harry managed to jump up at the last minute and let the stick harmlessly hit the air. Harry was not but Splinter swung the stick from the opposite direction and this time, Harry had to do a back flip over the stick to avoid it. Swinging the flat end of his double-edged sword, Harry was hoping to get some offense it but Splinter casually knocked his blow back with his walking stick. Splinter swung the walking stick towards Harry's upper body but Harry managed to roll underneath the blow.

Harry swung his sword but Splinter ducked underneath it and followed by a twirl of his walking stick followed by an attempting jab, which glanced Harry's chest. Winded, Harry felt if he were to have a fighting chance, he would have to disarm Splinter of his walking stick. Beckoning his Sensei forward, Harry prepared for action. Splinter swung forwards while charging slightly but Harry back flipped over Splinter and calmly took the walking stick out of his Sensei's hand before throwing it to the side. Harry swung the flat edge of his double-edged sword but Splinter leaped over it and onto the couch.

With expert grace, Splinter made his move towards Harry, kicking the double-edged sword from his hand, unexpectedly. Harry decided to go for a leaping kick but Splinter rolled underneath and grabbed Harry, before tossing him to the ground. Harry winced, as Splinter bowed at him. The short but intense match had been over, with the Master winning but the Student showing he learned a few tricks over the years. Splinter looked at his student as the four Turtles were applauding the entertaining sparring match.

"Excellent effort, my son," said Splinter. "I see you have not slacked on your training but as I am sure you are aware, you still have a ways to go."

Harry and Master Splinter looked at each other before bowing at the same time. At that point, the lights in the lair went out.

"Oh nice wiring job, Don," cried Mikey in a sarcastic voice from in the darkness.

"I guarantee you it was not my work," said Don in an irritated voice. The lair was so black one could not see there hand in front of their face. Until the lighting of a match was heard and Splinter reemerged from the darkness, holding a candle in his hand.

"If we lost power, than the entire city must have experienced a black out," said Splinter. "Normally I discourage trips to the surface but this matter is worthy of investigation."

"All right, let's do it," cried Raphael enthusiastically.

The four Turtles and Harry rushed out of the lair as Splinter shook his hand. Youth could be so enthusiastic at times. Splinter sat down, beginning to meditate by the candlelight. After that intense sparring match, he needed to clear his mind.

Topside, it was pretty mild for a December night in New York. At least, there was no snow or ice. Don looked about and the same thing could be said everywhere else on their side of town. Total blackness.

"Master Splinter was right," said Don. "Pitch black. I wonder what could be the problem."

"Yeah, it seems odd the power would go out on a calm night like this," said Harry. "Which means, I bet my broomstick someone cut the power."

"Still," said Mikey with a mischievous glint in his eye. "No one can see us, which means…"

Mikey playfully shoved Raph down. Raph sprang up and chased after Mikey, but in a good-natured way. Harry was fighting the urge to smile but Leo, the voice of reason, had to speak up at this moment.

"Guys, do you really think we should be doing this," said Leo. "What if someone sees us?"

Raph looked at Leo incredulously. Harry decided not to point out that the four Turtles would be the ones who would be in for much freaking out if they had been seen.

"That is the beauty of it, bro," said Raph. "No one can see us."

Leo was stopped from making a remark by a noise of someone leaping overhead across the street. Harry could have cursed underneath his breath. Across the street, he spied a group of three ninjas. The same ninjas, which they had fought last summer, with the red symbol, which appeared shaped like a foot on the top of their ninja apparel, appeared to be up to no good.

"Oh no, not them again," said Harry, remembering the aches and pains from the first fight.

"Didn't we fight these guys once before?" asked Mikey rhetorically.

"Yeah and our process of going to the afterlife nearly sped up considerably," said Don.

"Who's up for some payback?" asked Raph, with an excited glint in his eyes before running off.

"Raph, wait," said Leo before rolling his eyes and running after his brother. Don and Mikey followed them with Harry coming behind them.

Climbing in through an opening on the room, Harry could see they were in some kind of Ninjitsu Historical Museum. A group of three ninjas were making for a display case with a sword in it. One of the ninjas opened up the case.

"Ahem," said Harry. "Didn't your mother tell you it wasn't nice to steal?"

The ninjas drew their weapons as did the Turtles and Harry.

"We can take these clowns, there's only three of them," said Raph in a confident express.

At the moment of Raph's words, dozens more ninjas dropped from the roof. They all looked angry and wielding pointed weapons.

"You were saying, bro," said Leo.

The Turtles and Harry went straight into action. Harry used his double edge sword to block a blow from one of the ninja's regular sword before kicking up in the air. On the other end, Leo was ducking a block from some kind of staff. Leo swung his sword, slicing it in two. The ninja looked at Leo before shaking one end, revealing a blade. Leo looked wide eyed and blocked a jab towards his throat with his blade.

Don was having a tough time, as three ninjas had cornered him, all armed with the sickle and chain weapon called the Kusari-Gama. They tossed the chains and had wrapped it around Don's Bo staff, pulling it away from his grips.

"Hang tight, bro," said Raph as he rushed over, dodging the assaults and promptly knocking one of the sickles back with a well placed swipe with his sai.

Mikey swung his nunchucks upwards, wrapping it around the spear of one of the ninjas before yanking it from his hand. Moving in for the attack, Mikey wiped out his adversary with an expertly placed kick.

"You cannot touch Michelangelo, mighty nunchuck master of the universe," said Mikey before a group of ninjas sprang up and knocked him back. Mikey narrowly avoided three spears aimed at his chest by rolling out of the way.

Harry rolled out of the way of a sword swing. He ducked a second shot and kicked a ninja back. Another assassin attempted gut Harry with the spear but Harry moved and his opponent shattered a ceremonial vase with its spear.

"You break it, you bought it," said Harry before flipping over the table and pushing it into the ribs of the ninja. Harry then tipped the table upon onto the warrior, taking him out of the equation.

Raph and Don were pitted against a group of ninjas. Don managed to reclaim his Bo staff and Raph kicked one of the ninjas right into a well-placed jab to the ribs by Donatello but two of the assassins grabbed Raph. With great strength, they flipped the hot-tempered terrapin over. Don then blocked a sickle shot with a Bo staff.

A ninja knocked Leo into a table with another couple of vases, causing the vases to shatter and the table to collapse due to the impact. Mikey had managed to roll into the area, wrapping his nunchucks around the sword of the assassin who moved to finish Leo, before he swung his fist into the ribs. Mikey went airborne and crashed his nunchucks right into the face of his opponent.

"That should teach you to mess with one of my brothers," said Mikey before reaching down and ripping off the foot shaped symbol off of the ninja. "And look here, a trophy to boot."

One of the ninjas made for the case as the four Turtles and Harry attempted to dive at the other ninjas who were getting away. Unfortunately, the ninjas leapt out of the way and the five brothers crashed heads together, dropping to the ground in agony.

"Oh, that was not pleasant," said Harry, massaging his head.

"I sense a training session in our future," said Mikey in a singsong voice before spying the ninja who was after the sword. "Hey, our ninja friend is trying to get away with the hardware."

"Come on, we have got to stop him," said Leo, as they rushed to the ninja who was picking up the sword. Harry could not help but noticing the ninja held the sword with some sort of metal glove.

"Just put down the sword and we will call it a draw," said Raph advancing on the ninja.

This assassin had other ideas. He swung the sword open and a shockwave flew out of the sword, knocking Raph backwards. The ninja swung the sword again as Leo, Don, Mikey, and Harry went after him. Those four didn't get that far as the sword shockwave also stunned them. The ninja slipped away without a word, having stolen the sword. Harry and the Turtles lay on the ground, in pain from being blown backwards by the force of the shockwave, which flew out of the sword.

"What was that thing?" asked Raph while groaning and clutching his head.

"It is not anything I have ever seen," said Harry. "Maybe it's magical, I don't know."

"Not likely, it is most likely a self osculating sword which emits electrical vibrations when swung," said Don.

"Now repeat that just one more time, in English," said Mikey looking befuddled.

"It packs a shockwave, which will knock you directly on your back," said Don in more simplistic terms.

"What could those ninjas want with a sword which emits a shockwave?" mused Harry thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Oroku Saki was preparing for sparring with some of his ninjas at his headquarters. Removing his ninja robe top to reveal his bandaged torso, Saki bowed out his ninjas who bowed back. Saki bent his knees before he leapt into the air, before kicking three ninjas to the side with a series of expertly placed maneuvers. Two more of the sparring partners charged Saki, wielding swords but Saki blocked the swords with his bare hands. Seconds later he kneed one of the ninjas in the midsection. Swinging his fist upwards, Saki knocked the wind out of the second of his opponents.

At that precise moment, the mountainous man known as Hun, Saki's second in command, walked into the room with the sword, which Saki's ninjas had stolen earlier the night on a tray. Saki looked at his faithful subordinate.

"Ah, Hun, one moment please," said Saki, holding up his hand before he promptly made quick work of the remaining ninjas. Saki then walked over to Hun.

"As promised Master," said Hun, offering the tray with the sword to Saki. Saki picked up the sword, with his hand, admiring its craftsmanship.

"After all these years, I have acquired it once again," said Saki with relish. "The demon sword, the Sword of Tengu is mine."

Saki looked around, waving the sword in front of a case with the armor of his more sinister alter ego, known simply as the Shredder.

"Now, I can use the sword to find other artifacts of its unique origin," said Saki, still admiring the sword. "My age old enemies can no longer hide from me, as I will use the sword to track them down and destroy them."

Saki turned to Hun, before placing the sword on the tray.

"Hun, prepare the Foot Ninjas," said Saki. "We will use the sword for the plan we discussed earlier."

"Yes, Master," said Hun clasping his hands together while giving a short bow. Hun walked off, with the sword.

Oroku Saki knew soon he would soon be able to track down his enemies. Saki would then destroy them slowly and painfully. If all went to plan, Saki would achieve his finest triumph.

Splinter looked at the Foot Symbol with a far off angry look in his eye. The Turtles and Harry just finished telling him about the fight with the ninjas and the sword which the ninjas had taken.

"Do you know what this symbol means, Master Splinter?" asked Don.

Splinter did not respond for a moment. It seemed to Harry he was debating on what to tell his sons and exactly how much to tell his sons. The wise rat spoke after a moment.

"Trouble," said Splinter simply and shortly.

"Trouble as it what exactly?" asked Harry.

"Nothing you need to know, Harry," said Splinter shortly. "I would advise you five not to go after these people ever again. They are of no concern of yours. You are not to investigate anything involving them any more"

Splinter got up, leaning on his walking stick.

"Now if you excuse me," said Splinter. "I need to meditate upon an important matter. I will see you in the morning."

Splinter walked towards his room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"That symbol seems to have Sensei weirded out for some reason," said Mikey. "I wonder what exactly is he not telling us."

Don had already got on his computer, punching up the records for blackouts.

"Look at this," stated Don. "Another blackout, this time by the river front."

"Who thinks we should go investigate?" said Raph, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"I dunno, Master Splinter said..." began Leo before Raph cut him off.

"Not to investigate anything about the ninjas," said Raph. "He didn't say anything about the blackouts."

"So let's get ready for action," said Harry rushing out as Raph, Mikey, and Don followed him quickly. Leo looked at them.

"Hey, wait up, guys," said Leo, rushing after them.

On the bridge just right by the harbor, Harry and the Turtles were watching. Don pulled out five pairs of goggles before passing them around.

"Night vision goggles," remarked Harry looking impressed. "Very nice."

Don raised his hand and looked around, looking for something out of the ordinary. After about a moment of searching, Don located his target.

"Look at this, guys," said Don, pointing towards docks on the other end of the water. "It seems like our ninja friends are up to no good once again."

A quick look confirmed to the others that Don was correct, as some kind of vibration cannon had been pointed towards the water from the docks and a shockwave was emitting from the water. A whirlpool circled through the water from the vibrations of the sword.

"We need to get in for a closer look to see what they are doing," said Harry.

"No sweat, I came prepared," said Don, reaching up on a pack, which he placed on his back, and pushing a button. A glider shot out of the side of the pack. "Unfortunately, this will have to be the test flight."

"You mean it has not been tested yet," said Mikey, looking frantic.

"Duh, Mikey, how do expect to test a flying machine in the sewers," said Raph, shaking his head in disgust.

Don got a running start before he glided off the top of the bridge, moving forward as the glider arched forward and then up.

"Good first flight, but I forgot to take into account the wind residence on my Bo staff," said Don to himself but as he moved closer, he saw something that caused him to do a double take. He saw the sword from earlier tonight the ninjas stole. He gave a gasp before pulling out his two-way mirror. "Harry."

"I'm here, Don," said Harry on the other end of the two-way mirror.

"Tell the others I'm going in for a closer look. It seems they are using the sword to power the cannon," said Don who flew towards the shockwaves the vibration cannon, which was hooked, to the sword was giving off. He flew into the water, splashing into the water due to the vibration forces causing some kind of super gravity has he flew over it.

"Don, Don, are you there bro?" asked Harry. No answer. Harry turned to Leo, Raph, and Mikey. "Come on guys, Don is in trouble. Let's go."

The four rushed around, but were forced to stop in their tracks. More ninjas were on the horizon.

"We don't have time for this," said Harry angrily.

"Somehow, I do not think we have a choice," said Mikey as the four pulled out their weapons preparing for battle.

The would be attackers swung their swords at Harry but he expertly dodged their attacks, moving behind them, and then caught them with a split kick as they turned around, knocking both ninjas in the face. Yet another assassin swung a chain around, wrapping it around Harry's arms and pulling him into a sickle. Leo jumped into action, cutting the sword before Harry could get his head removed by the sickle. Leo then had to block three swords at once for a few seconds before Harry rushed forward to his brother's defense, kicking one of the ninjas into the icy water below. Leo flipped the other two ninjas over with his feet, sending them flying onto a nearby ship.

Meanwhile, Raph and Mikey were having their own problems. One of the ninjas swung his staff, sweeping Mikey's legs out from underneath him. Mikey sailed right into the ship where more ninjas were waiting. Dozens more attackers circled around but Raph leapt down onto the ship, kicking a pair of ninjas back.

Leo looked outgunned for a moment as group of ninjas advanced upon him. Looking up, Leo spotted the sail to the ship. Tossing his sword to the side, Leo severed the ropes connecting the sail, letting it drop onto the foot ninjas.

Harry was having his own problems. One of the ninjas had placed the wooden end of the spear on his throat and attempted to push Harry overboard into the ice-cold water below. Leo rushed over in an attempt to save his brother but he was cut off at the pass by three of their adversaries. They swung their swords, which Leo barely pushed back.

It looked to be the end of Harry Potter but thankfully a figure emerged from the water, cracking his Bo staff over the head of the ninja and knocked him for a loop.

"Nice timing, Don," said Harry to his brother as he used his double edge sword to leap up and cut the ropes for a net one of the ninjas were standing on which caused them to fly upwards.

Ninjas were advancing upon Mikey who was swinging his nunchucks. The ninjas charged at Mikey, wielding their swords and Mikey swerved around at the last second. Two ninjas crashed into the wall but the third one spun around and swung his sword at Mikey who ducked his head into his shell to avoid being hit. Michelangelo swung his nunchucks and smashed them right into the jaw of the ninja. The ninja fell back, blood flowing from his mouth, as he did not move.

Harry rolled back, before knocking a chain back with his double edge sword. The ninjas tossed two more chains, wrapping them around the feet of Harry before dragging him up a ladder and hanging him down. A third foot ninja climbed up, with a sword in hand. Harry hung upside down and defenseless as his opponent lifted his sword but Harry managed to swing, catapulting the assassins which were suspending him upside down, causing them to fall thirty feet into the ocean below. Harry climbed up to the port, with the ninja swinging the sword.

Harry winced, falling down, clutching his arm. He put his hand out as blood dripped from his arm. He managed to sweep the leg out from underneath the ninja as his attacker prepared to deliver the crushing blow. The ninja flew off the port, into parts unknown.

Don slammed his Bo staff down on a ninjas' foot as Mikey swung his nunchuck around Leo's sword, which formed a trip wire of sorts. The Bo staff was aimed and connected into the chest of his opponent, which caused him to trip over the makeshift trip wire. Raph tossed his Sais, knocking a ninja in the chest. The ninja fell backwards, into the water and out of the fight.

"There are too many of these guys," said Mikey but at that moment, the cannon could be heard giving off even stronger vibrations. One of the operators of the cannon motioned for someone to come, as they appeared to find what they were looking for.

"Never mind them," said Leo. "We have got shut down the cannon."

A helicopter had arrived on the scene, lowering a giant hook like contraption into the water. With a might jerk, it lifted up what appeared to be some sort of metal exoskeleton. At this point the Turtles along with Harry, who was nursing his shoulder leaped down onto the dock.

"Hold it right there, boys," said Raph. "I believe you have something which doesn't belong to you."

The ninjas or rather technicians, looked at the Turtles. One pulled out lifted his hand up and fired a series of laser blasts out of his wristband. The turtles had to get out of the way. Harry, shoulder dripping blood, had the sense to knock his brothers into the ice-cold water away from the laser blast.

"That guy is way too over accessorized," observed Mikey, as they had to duck into the water to avoid more blasts. In the heat of the battle, the laser connected with the vibration cannon, which caused it to spin like crazy.

"We have got to get out of here," said one of the technicians. "The vibration cannon will destroy us."

"What about the sword?" said the second technicians.

"Never mind that," said the technician quickly, who pulled up his cohort and grabbed onto the hook, which had lifted the exoskeleton out of the water.

"They are getting away," said Raph frantically but the cannon had stopped spinning and was not pointing directly towards the city.

"Never mind that, we have bigger problems right now," said Harry who pulled himself up, with blood still flowing from his shoulder where he was cut. Harry felt weak from the blood loss and nearly fell but Leo and Mikey caught him.

They had to stop the cannon. If they did not, it could level the entire city. Don looked at the cannon frantically, at a loss of what to do.

"What about disconnecting the sword?" suggested Leo.

"You know, that just might work," said Don who reached for the sword but he yelped in pain. The sword burned his hand, for some reason he was not able to touch it.

"Here, use this," said Leo kicking a metal glove, which the tech workers must have left behind.

Don placed the glove on his hand and yanked the sword from the cannon. The cannon vibrated one final time before sputtering to a stop. The city had been saved and not a moment too soon. Unfortunately, police sirens were heard, meaning the five brothers had to make themselves scarce right away.

Back at the lair, Splinter had the metal glove on, looking at the sword. Harry had his shoulder bandaged and the bleeding at stopped. Other than a sharp pain whenever he moved his shoulder and a light headed feeling, Harry felt fine. After a moment of inspection, Splinter looked up from the sword.

"This sword is unlike any I have ever seen," remarked Splinter. "The metal appears to have unique properties and is extremely powerful."

Splinter placed the sword on a ledge in the lair.

"Best it remains out of the wrong hands," said Splinter. "Good night, my sons."

Splinter turned, walking off to bed. The Turtles and Harry resolved to do the same, as it had been another long night.

Elsewhere, Oroku Saki was extremely enraged. The tech division of the Foot had just given their reports.

"So, I finally find concrete proof of the presence of my enemies in the city," thundered Saki angrily while indicating the metal exoskeleton, which had been dug out of the harbor. "And all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu."

Saki slammed his fist down upon the table, which he was sitting behind. The tech guys looked sheepish before one spoke.

"There were circumstances, Master Saki," said the tech division leader. "The four creatures and their preteen friend, they came out of nowhere and we had to run for it."

Saki angrily whipped out a photo which the Mouser optics had recorded, the last image it record, at Baxter Stockman's lab before it was destroyed.

"Were these the creatures?" demanded Saki.

"Yes, sir," said the tech division leader.

"And did their preteen friend have untidy black hair with green eyes and a lighting bolt scar upon his head," said Saki, although he knew the answer to the question.

"Oh yes," said the foot division leader.

Saki looked at his followers, who had failed on their mission.

"That will be all," said Saki shortly.

The tech leaders bowed, walking out of the room. The door opened, revealing Hun who had a grin on his face. He grabbed the tech leaders by the throats, pulling them into the room. Saki could hear screaming in the other room, as the tech division begged for mercy. Then he heard silence. Saki stared at the vague picture of the creatures, while placing a metal gauntlet on his hand with spiked prongs. He raised his arm above his head, before angrily spearing the picture with the spiked gauntlet.


	11. Chapter 11: The Way of Invisibility

**Chapter 11: The Way of Invisibility**

Hermione Granger shivered as she took a good look around. She was at the place Harry had indicated, but Harry seemed to be running a little late. New York Winters seemed to be a pain and Hermione had wondered where her friend was. She had hoped he had not forgotten. The sound of the frigid wind made Hermione jump a bit.

"Hello, Hermione," said a quiet voice in her ear.

Hermione spun around, looking frantic but she saw Harry who was hanging upside from the bars the swings in the park were hung from behind where she was standing. Harry flipped down, landing on his feet.

"I wish you would not do that, Harry Potter," said Hermione irritably.

"Sorry, Hermione," said Harry at least having the nature to look a little sheepish. "I was practicing my training. The way of stealth, the way of silence, and the way of invisibility, you know stuff like that. Judging by your reaction, you didn't know I was there until I said something."

"Yes, Harry, although please don't do that again. You took ten years off my life," said Hermione. "Anyway, this is not a place to chat, as it's dreadfully cold out here. Besides, you promised me you would finally tell me what the story was with your family."

Harry nodded his head. Hermione and Harry walked off from the park. The moment of truth was to come soon.

Elsewhere in the city, Oroku Saki had called two of his subordinates to his throne room. Saki needed answers about the mysterious creatures and their human friend. He need to know whether or not, they worked for his ancient enemies so he called upon both Baxter Stockman and Hun. Saki was under the impression a combination of both brains and brawns would be the correct approach to sufficiently tackle this problem.

Stockman sneered as he read the report on the encounter less than a week ago with the mysterious creatures and their young human friend. A black man with glasses, dressed in a navy blue suit, Stockman had a streak of arrogance which he had paid for numerous times. He never learned to hold his tongue and the eye patch he was sporting at the moment was proof. A previous failure by Stockman had a high price for the scientist and it showed why Saki should not be trifled with.

"Mysterious creatures who have powers, a young eleven year old brat who can hang with trained ninjas," said Stockman with a sneer. "I'm sorry but is this an assessment report or a fantasy novel? This seems like too much of a coincidence to be factual."

"Was it coincidence that destroyed your mousers?" snapped Saki before rounding upon Hun. "Hun, tell me, was it coincidence which defeated your Foot Ninjas and lost me the Sword of Tengu?"

"No, Master," said Hun sycophantically.

"Perhaps the reason is..." started Stockman but he did not finish his sentence as Saki grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him across the room with expert strength. Stockman crashed into the floor hard, groaning in pain.

"I am not interested in theories, Dr. Stockman," said Saki in a low dangerous voice. "You two will work together and find a way to capture one of the mysterious creatures. I must find out whether or not they are on the league with my enemies."

Hun bowed at Saki while Stockman was wondering if he should have went into another line of work.

Harry and Hermione were nearly to the lair. Harry told Hermione they were taking the long way to avoid trouble. When Hermione asked Harry what he meant, Harry said he would explain later. Harry's shoulder was still sore from the previous fight with the ninjas and wanted to avoid another encounter in any way possible.

"How much further, Harry?" inquired Hermione who was shivering in the cold. She could have smacked herself for not wearing a warmer winter coat.

"Just a bit, Hermione," said Harry before stopping short and pulling Hermione into an alleyway. Harry spotted the Purple Dragons and they seemed to be up to no good. Harry got into a few run ins with them back in his younger days and while he looked forward the rematch, he could not risk his friend getting hurt.

Hermione had spied the street gang as well.

"Who are they?" whispered Hermione to Harry. "Do you know these people, Harry?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Harry. "I have had my share of run ins with them and they are bad news. Keep a low profile until they're gone."

Harry looked at one of the punks, who were spraying graffiti, the wall. However, the fact the wall was being graffiti was not the concern to Harry. The form of the graffiti unnerved Harry extremely. A giant sword, along with four turtle shaped outlines were placed on the sword, making the sword looking like it was impaling the turtles. Harry felt anger as Hermione looked confused.

"What do they have against turtles anyway?" said Hermione shaking her head.

"Oh I have my theories," said Harry in a dark voice but the thug was not finished as of yet. Pulling out a green can of spray paint, the thug drew a lighting bolt shape on the end of the sword.

Hermione gave a gasp and now she felt feelings of anger. It appeared to her that Harry did in fact have his run-ins with these thugs and now they had it in for her friend.

"What did you do to make these thugs angry anyway, Harry?" asked Hermione but Harry shook his head. He had a feeling they were doing this on the orders of someone else.

After a few moments, the Purple Dragons left, no doubt to make their slanderous drawings elsewhere. Harry looked around and he could sense nothing else.

"C'mon, Hermione," said Harry. "Let us go. We only have a short way to go now."

Hermione and Harry ran off, finally reaching the warehouse, which housed the elevator Hermione looked at Harry and could not help herself for asking the obvious question.

"You live in a warehouse, Harry?" asked Hermione, wondering about her friend's sanity.

Harry laughed.

"No of course, not Hermione," said Harry. "My real home is a little bit below."

"You mean in the sewers," said Hermione but Harry shook his head.

"Sewers is such a demeaning term, I believe the term underground chamber would be more accurate," said Harry. "What does it matter anywhere? After all, home is where you hang your hat."

Hermione could not argue with logic as Harry pressed a few buttons, which activated the door of the elevator. Both had stepped in. Harry turned to Hermione, ready to prepare her for his family.

"Now Hermione, I must warn you," said Harry looking at Hermione with a serious look. "My family is, for lack of a better term, unique and I want you to try to keep an open mind. I do not want you to freak out or anything."

Hermione nodded her head, not exactly getting where Harry was coming from. When the elevator door opened, Hermione could understand why. Her mouth opened and snapped shut, quickly. Suddenly, the turtles in the graffiti and Harry's angry reaction to them made all the sense in the world.

"Ah, you must be, Hermione. Harry has told us much about you."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Master Splinter was leaning on his walking stick, smiling at her. Harry looked at Hermione, ready to dive right into damage control.

"Hermione, earth to Hermione, come in," said Harry, waving his hand in front of her face before turning to Splinter and the Turtles. The Turtles looked amused at Hermione's reaction. "Thanks a lot guys, you broke my friend."

Hermione finally found her tongue.

"So you must be Harry's family," said Hermione. "But how, did you, well you know."

"Tis a long story, young Hermione" said Mikey. "If you have the time, then we'll clue you in on our mysterious super secret origin."

Hermione nodded her head and Master Splinter sat down, launching into the tale of his and the Turtles' origin.

Saki had called for a progress report after sending Stockman and Hun on a mission a few hours previously. He needed progress at a rapid rate and Stockman appeared to have something. Stockman walked into the room.

"While this oaf, has his little street punks waste their time with pointless wall drawings, I have been working hard on new ground breaking technology," said Stockman pompously as Hun growled at Stockman. "Behold my latest, genius creation."

A pair of ninjas in revamped and improved armor leapt into view.

"The latest Baxter Stockman wave of genius, allow me to introduce the Foot Tech Ninjas," boasted Stockman. "If I may, show a demonstration of the capabilities of their armor."

"Proceed," said Saki.

The Foot Tech Ninjas bowed at each other before engaged each other into battle. One of the ninjas fired a kick but the second ninja shrugged it off before grabbing the first one around the legs and tossed him to the ground.

"As you can see, the armor on the Foot Tech Ninjas increases their endurance and strength by two hundred percent," explained Stockman at Saki who looked indifferent.

One of the ninjas jumped but the second one pushed a button on his armor, which caused the assassin to become cloaked in invisibility. The ninja hit the ground harmlessly and a smack was heard from an invisible force, causing the visible ninja to fly back. The invisible warrior became visible once again, while bowing.

"Also, due to the cloaking controls built within their armor, they have increased stealth capabilities," added Stockman. "All thanks to a small piece of this fascinating artifact you dug out of the river that I was allowed to study."

Stockman indicated the exosuit, which the Foot Ninjas pilfered out of the river.

"No doubt with a more close study of the full artifact, I can create more technological treasures using my genius," said Stockman, eyeing the exosuit greedily before Hun grabbed him by the arm and pulled Stockman back.

Saki looked at Stockman with an unreadable expression on his face, before speaking.

"Deliver me the goods, Dr. Stockman," said Saki. "And you will be rewarded. But be warned, as you found out previously, the price of failing me is all too high."

Stockman rubbed his face underneath where his right eye was once located as Hun gave Stockman an evil glare.

Back at the lair, Hermione had been at the lair for several hours and Harry was eating a pizza smeared in chocolate sauce.

"Hungry Hermione," said Harry, in between bites of the pizza.

"Yes, Harry, but do you have any healthy foods?" asked Hermione, wondering how someone could eat so much pizza as Harry was on his fourth slice in less than twenty minutes.

"Hmmm, pizza, chocolate, ice cream, uh chips, no can't say I have," said Harry. "Unless, you like sushi."

Hermione shook her head, looking disgusted at the thought of eating raw fish.

"Why don't we go out for something to eat?" suggested Hermione. "Something healthy," she added, looking at Harry who had opened his mouth.

"Pizza smeared in chocolate sauce is not one of the major five food groups?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione with a smile. "Hard as it is to believe, you were obviously misinformed."

Harry and Hermione rose to their feet, walking out of the room. Raph came from the other end of the room, following them.

"I guess, you are inviting yourself along, Raph," said Harry mildly.

"Well, someone has to come with you if you are going topside for a short time," said Raph. "Just in case you run into trouble, you might not be able to do much in a fight with your shoulder."

"What's wrong with your shoulder, Harry?" said Hermione, looking worried about her friend.

"Uh, training injury," responded Harry a bit deceitfully. He did not want to tell Hermione about the battle with the ninjas as she had the tendency to worry.

At the surface, Hermione, Harry, and Raph walked around but they did not take long to run into trouble. In the form of more Purple Dragons whom were spray painting more graffiti on the walls

"Purple Dragons," growled Raph, who pulled out his Sais, twirling them with an angry look on his face. "C'mon Harry, let's teach them not to befoul the neighborhood."

Hermione looked at Harry whose eyes blazed with rage from a picture of a giant turtle creature hanging from a noose which was spray painted by one of the street punks.

"Go hide, Hermione," said Harry. "I don't want you to get involved in this but I really need to take part in some neighborhood cleanup."

Hermione nodded, looking frantic before ducking into an alleyway. Raphael knocked one of the Purple Dragon punks back with a leaping kick. Harry ran into battle, engaging a Purple Dragon which was swinging a baseball bat but Harry pulled out his double-edged sword, slicing it in half before grabbing the Purple Dragon and flipped him over to his back.

"You," said a third dragon that was swinging a chain, going after Harry.

"Me," said Harry, responding. "Just your friendly neighborhood cleanup crew."

Harry rolled underneath the chain and the Purple Dragon wrapped his chain around Harry's double edge sword but Harry gave it a yank, causing the Purple Dragon to fall back.

Raph blocked a crowbar shot with his sai and knocked the Dragon back. The Purple Dragon whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number, talking it.

"I've got one," said the Purple Dragon. "Send backup right..."

The Purple Dragon was cut off with Raph dragging him up and shoving him back into the wall. Raph laid the Dragon out with a swift punch to the face.

"Well, that was easy," remarked Harry.

"Not quite, Harry," said Raphael shaking his head. "Phone boy here called for back up."

At those words from Raph, the group of two ninjas appeared on the building. Harry could not help but noticing they had some kind of advanced armor, which appeared stronger than the ninjas Harry and his brothers had fought previously.

"Whoa," said Harry as the ninjas pressed buttons on the chest plate of their armor, disappearing before their very eyes. "That's not normal."

Raph shook his head and a few seconds later, Harry could felt getting smacked but he could not see an attacker. He swung wildly but got smacked again and thrown up by what appeared to be just air. Harry flew headfirst into the platform, before falling to the ground and rolling over in pain.

"Harry, no," said Raph but he got kicked in the back by one of the mysterious ninjas. Raph whipped out his Sais, twirling them but he got punched back by the ninjas.

Raph fell to the ground and the ninjas re appeared, leaping up before both caught Raph with a double leaping kick to the face. One of the ninja's pulled out a sword and raised it above his head before smashing the flat head over the face of Raph. Raphael fell to the ground, unconscious from the blunt blow to the head.

"Target apprehended," concluded the assassin, dragging Raph on the ground by his arm.

"What about the boy?" asked the second ninja to his cohort.

The Purple Dragons walked over, wielding their weapons. From her hiding place, Hermione had a look of horror on her face. Harry was not moving.

"Leave them to us, boys," said one of the Purple Dragons.

The ninjas gave them a short bow before dragging Raph off to parts unknown. The Purple Dragons raised their weapons over their head. All of the sudden, Harry sprang up to his feet and fired a kick ton one of the Purple Dragons. The second Purple Dragon went flying by an uppercut and Harry did a split kick, which sent the remaining two Purple Dragons flying in either direction. Harry then staggered around, dropping to his knee, while clutching his chest. The ribs he had bruised during the Quidditch Match a couple of months ago had not completely healed. Hermione raced over to her friend.

"Harry, are you all right?" cried Hermione looking concerned.

Harry nodded his head but something was missing. It hit Harry quickly his brother was not there.

"Where is Raphael?" asked Harry frantically.

"They took him, Harry!" cried Hermione. "The invisible ninjas dragged him off to who knows where. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to have to find these invisible ninjas," said Harry. "We need to enlist the help of my other brothers."

Hermione and Harry ran off. Time was off the essence; they needed to find Raph straight away.

Raph groggily awakened, his head killing him from the blow he took to it. It would not have surprised him if he had a concussion. Raph was strapped to an operating table of some sort and could not figure out where he was.

"Where am I?" muttered Raph before a series of bright lights came on, causing Raphael's headache to become ten times worse than it really was.

"Welcome, freak," said Hun before picking up Raph's Sais and examining them closely. "Now that's some nice steel, how about you tell me who gave them to you?"

"Yo Mama," said Raph cheekily.

Hun slammed his hands down on the table, glaring angrily at Raph.

"I', sorry, I did not quite here that," said Hun looking at Raph. "Now, freak, I can get very clumsy if my questions are not answered."

Hun elbowed Raph across his concussed head, as Raphael groaned. This was going to be an extremely long night.

Don was working as Leonardo and Michelangelo were sparring as the door lair sprang up with Hermione looking frantic, as Harry was clutching his ribs, while staggering around back into the lair.

"What happened to you, Harry?" asked Don, looking concerned. "And where is Raph?"

"He has been abducted, by, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, by invisible ninjas," said Hermione.

The three turtles looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"Invisible ninjas?" asked Mikey looking at Hermione in disbelief. "Now this story would not happen to involve Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy going into a bar, would it?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Mikey, having a dangerous look on his face. Mikey gulped, backing off as Harry decided to intervene.

"These things, well I think they were upgraded versions of our ninja friends," said Harry. "They could disappear with some kind of cloaking device."

"This could be very troubling," added Leo. "We need to find Raph, as he could be in grave danger."

"We don't know how to locate him," said Don. "If we only had something to track."

"The tracking charms I put on the two way mirror, would be of help," said Harry, while pulling out his wand and forming a triangle pattern. "It will take me a minute to locate the mirror."

"We also need to find our invisible ninja friends," said Donatello. "Got anything to track them with, Harry?"

Harry shook his head but Hermione's eyes brightened up, as she pulled something out of her pocket. It was an optic, which had flown off in the heat of battle with one of the invisible ninjas.

"Would this help?" asked Hermione as she held out the optic device. "It flew off one of the ninjas during Harry and Raphael's fight with them."

Don eyed it.

"Yes, it will do," said Don. "Thank you, Hermione, you were a great help."

Hun was starting to get extremely angry at the turtle creature. He had worked over a lot of tough guys in his day, but this turtle seemed to be an extremely difficult nut to crack.

"I'm going to ask you only one more time, turtle," said Hun in his most dangerous voice. "Whom are you working for? Where did you come from? What is your highest level of technology and the scope of your intelligence."

Raph looked confused. What was this thug playing at anyway?

"Technology, intelligence?" slurred Raph, looking confused. "Man you are barking up the wrong shell."

Hun slammed his hands down on the operating table, his patience wearing extremely thin.

"Answer my question, turtle," demanded Hun with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Come to think of it, who are you working for," said Raph. "I mean you look way too stupid to be in charge of all of this."

Hun stepped back and pulled out a circular saw. He was going to get some answers, even if he needed to dissect this turtle.

"Your choice, freak," said Hun. "You can talk, or you can let your DNA do the talking for you."

Hun pulled up the circular saw but Raph managed to pull his arm free from one of the straps holding him down.

"I have only one thing to say," said Raph before backhanding Hun and knocking him back a step before managing to snap his feet free and then his other arm.

Hun gave a mighty yell, going after Raph but he pulled out a gas mask, which emitted knockout gas. Raph smashed it into Hun's face, putting the behemoth to sleep.

"Sleep tight, lard butt," said Raph before picking up his Sais and the two way mirror, before he quickly left the room before Hun could recover.

Stockman was enraged at Hun's bumbling.

"You idiot," chastised Stockman as Hun pulled himself to his feet. "I was this close to pinning a DNA sample and yet you let him get away."

Hun looked up at Stockman with an angry look in his eyes before smirking.

"Yes, I let him get away," said Hun. "As we speak, a squadron of Foot Tech Ninjas is following him. Your boys better deliver the goods Stockman or there will be consequences."

Harry had finally got a fix on the mirror.

"Now are you sure this is going to work, Harry?" questioned Leo.

"Positive Leo," said Harry, as he screwed his eyes up in concentration. "All I have to do is transfer the magical energy signature from the mirror to Don's tacking device. "

Harry shifted his wand to the side, and it had worked.

"All right," said Don. "We have a blip. It's faint but it should be traceable."

All of the sudden, the blip turned into several blips.

"On second thought," said Harry. "I believe this complicates things just a little bit."

"The invisible ninjas," said Leo lightly.

Harry and Hermione exchanged grim nods before Harry turned to his friend.

"Hermione, you stay here," said Harry. Hermione had opened her mouth. "No seriously, these ninjas are extremely dangerous and I would not want you getting hurt on my conscience."

Harry, Mikey, Don, and Leo sprang up. They needed to find Raph before he brought in some seriously unwanted houseguests.

"Good luck, Harry," muttered Hermione, looking at her friend's retreating back anxiously.

Raph was rushing back to the lair from the place he had been taken, which turned out to be a ship in the middle of the ocean. Unknowing to him, the Foot Tech Ninjas were following him.

"They're getting close," said Don who was looking at his tracker before stopping and reaching into his duffel bag, pulling out four pairs of goggles. "Better put these on, it will help up see our invisible ninja friends."

The four brothers put the goggles on.

"They are heat seeking goggles," explained Don. "An invisible body is still a warm body, after all."

Harry nodded, looking around before pointing. Raph walked into the picture and he was closely followed by a group of a dozen of the Invisible Ninjas.

"Let's do this," said Leo before the four made their way down for battle.

"Guys," started Raph but Harry kicked one of the invisible ninjas. The ninja remained immobile and swung at Harry but Harry managed to duck underneath. Another quick swing but Harry once again avoided it.

Leonardo was frantically attempting to block a sword swipe but one of the ninjas kicked him back before picking up by the bottom of his shell and tossing him over. A second ninja leapt high into the air and attempted to gut Leonardo but Donatello blocked the spear with his Bo staff.

"Harry, could it have killed you to mention that these ninjas are a lot quicker and advanced than the last bunch we fought?" inquired Leonardo irritably.

"It slipped my mine, honest" said Harry before the wind gut knocked out him with a punch to the ribs. The force of the punch sent him flying backwards.

Raph swung at air, having trouble fighting, as he did not have the heat vision goggles.

"Show yourselves, cowards" snapped Raph angrily as he got kicked and punched by the invisible ninjas.

One of the invisible attackers pinned Mikey down, as he had to barely hold it back with his nunchucks. Don jumped into the air, sweeping it into the side with the Bo staff. Leonardo blocked a sword with his sword and managed to knock the ninja back. Don rolled on the ground, to his bag, pulling out a fifth pair of heat vision goggles.

"Raphael, think fast," said Don tossing them to Raph, who caught them. Raph placed the goggles on, looking happy.

"Now, the odds have just evened a bit," said Raph who had blocked a punch and stabbed his sai into the chest plate. The ninja became invisible with electrical sparks emitting from his chest.

"Guys, the cloaking control seems to be around the chest area," explained Don as Harry was knocked back and slid into the wall hard. One of the ninjas rushed forward to go after his rivals but Harry pulled out his double-edged sword before rolling to the side and tossing the double edge sword at the cloaking control. Direct hit as the cloaking control short-circuited.

"Let's disable their invisibility powers," said Harry as two of the ninjas rushed Harry.

Leo was right on the job, slicing the cloaking controls with their swords and the ninjas became visible to the naked eye. Mikey twirled his nuncucks before leaping up and smashing it into the cloaking control, knocking it out.

Harry and Leo rushed as the remaining four attackers who had not been decloaked surrounded them. The ninjas raised their swords but Leo and Harry leaped out of the way, causing the invisible ninjas to slice their own cloaking controls. They fell back, stunned from the battle.

The ninjas looked at the angry Turtles and Harry. They rushed at them but a pair of them was quickly pitched into a nearby storm drain. Harry blocked a sword swipe and managed to kick one of their opponents in the back. All of the sudden, another three ninjas grabbed Harry and climbed up high onto a sewer pipe, with Harry in their clutches.

"Let me go," said Harry, kicking and struggling frantically, with his foes dangling him above the whirlpool.

The Turtles looked up, at Harry.

"Those damn ninjas have Harry," said Raph angrily. "Come on, we have got to save him."

"I would not suggest that," said one of the ninjas as the other ones dangled Harry above the whirlpool. "Drop your weapons or the kid gets exterminated."

The Turtles looked up as Harry shook his head frantically.

"No, guys don't drop your weapons," said Harry but Leo, Raph, and Don dropped their weapons. However, Harry could see Mikey had snuck off.. As it turned out, Mikey was walking on the sewer pipe above.

"The way of balance and the way of invisibility marks the way of the true warrior," muttered Mikey above in his best Master Splinter impression before leaping down and kicking one of his opponents off the pipe. The ninja fell down, into the whirlpool to his grisly demise.

Harry managed to flip the ninjas off and the remaining ninjas below engaged Raph, Leo, and Don in a battle below. Don swung his Bo staff, knocking two of the ninjas down while Leo leaped up and slashed at one of the ninjas in the back. The ninja fell to the ground, unmoving. Raph tossed his Sais at yet another one of the ninjas, pinning him to a wall, as Donatello finished by driving his Bo staff into the ribs of the ninja, knocking the wind out of him. The remaining few ninjas who had not been incapacitated turned tail and ran off. The Turtles and Harry managed to hold off the Invisible Ninjas and lived to tell the tale.

"That wasn't easy," remarked Harry. "I am going to be feeling this for weeks."

"C'mon let's go home before anything else happens," suggested Mikey.

Back at the lair, Harry was telling Hermione exactly what happened. Hermione gasped at several parts, especially when the invisible ninjas were threatening to drop Harry to his doom.

"The things you get yourself into, Harry Potter," said Hermione. "Anyway, it is getting late and I told my parents I would be coming back to the hotel right about now."

"Let us all go," said Leo. "We would not want anyone to get captured by anymore Invisible Ninjas."

The Turtles, Harry, and Hermione walked off. It had been a long day.

Oroku Saki looked at Baxter Stockman and Hun who backed off at the dangerous expression on Saki's face.

"So another operation was marred by the sickening stench of failure!" thundered Saki, looking at his two subordinates in disgusted.

Baxter, as usual, was quick to place the blame upon others.

"It was this big oaf's fault," said Baxter. "I had the turtle right where I wanted him and this behemoth botched the whole thing out."

"The plan was sound," said Saki dangerously. "It was your Foot Tech Ninjas who did not deliver on your high promises. It is obvious to me, Dr. Stockman; you did not learn the lesson I was trying to teach about the price of failure. It is obvious to me you need another refresher course."

Saki snapped his fingers and two of the Foot Tech Ninjas grabbed Stockman and dragged him off.

"What are you doing?" cried Stockman. "I created you. I am your creator!"

The Foot Tech Ninjas and Stockman disappeared as Saki turned his head to Hun.

"Hun, your report," demanded Saki.

"Sir, I have worked over a lot of tough guys in my day but this turtle creature did not have a clue what I was talking about," said Hun. "It leads me to believe these turtles or the kid for that matter ever worked for your ancient enemies."

"Good," said Saki shortly. "You're dismissed Hun."

At T.C.R.I Building, Agent .19 gave a shake of her head. It seemed some of her memories had returned but there were still huge gaps in her recollections. She knew this mysterious Harry person meant a great deal to her although she could not pinpoint the reason why. She also knew she needed to tell Harry a man by the name of Dumbledore was not to be trusted, although she did not have a clue who Dumbledore was or what he had done to become so untrustworthy. The gaps within her memories were irritating her. Agent .19 hoped she would regain all her memories before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to the Hogwarts Routine

**Chapter 12: Back into the Hogwarts Routine**

The rest of the Christmas holidays went on quite normally or at least as normally for Harry Potter and the Turtles. The meeting with Hermione's parents had proved to be a difficult experience but Harry managed to explain the appearance of his family, which eased the reservations of Hermione's parents slightly.

The crystals, which were found in the lair, had Harry baffled. Much like Don said earlier, they were extremely unique and Harry had not seen anything like them before either. He reasoned he would have to take one of the crystals to Hogwarts and seen if he could find out if they were of magical origin or not.

Time tended to speed up when it was least wanted and it was the night prior to when Hogwarts was to be back in session. Harry packed all of his belongings earlier in the day and it was time for good byes.

"So, I guess this is it for a while," said Harry. "Contact me via the two way mirrors if anything strange or odd pops up, especially with those ninjas. I will be in touch soon if I find out anything new about the Philosopher Stone problem. I will return for the Spring Holidays, sooner if I get a gap in my schedule, but I doubt it, as Flint will be putting us through the ropes for Quidditch. "

"Good luck and good fortune, my son. Remember to always remain on your guard as evil could be lurking in every corner," said Splinter as the others waved.

Harry pulled out his wand, tapping it upon his Portus-Amulet. Leaving New York behind with a bit of sorrow and regret, the Portus-Amulet yanked Harry, pulling him into the chambers underneath the Slytherin library.

Harry dropped down gracefully on his feet. Pacing his hand on the Mystic markings above his head, the trapdoor gave a hiss and sprang open. Harry pulled himself up and into the Slytherin Library. It was as he had left it. The Diary of Salazar Slytherin set on the table. Picking it up, Harry pulled it open and began thumbing through the diary. An entry about ten minutes into his reading caught Harry's attention. Looking on curiously, Harry began reading the text from the diary.

_**Entry 311:**_

_After months of searching and nearly giving up, I have finally found the realm I was looking for. I had located a Nexus, which is some kind of world between worlds. This strange place seems to be more than meets the eye, as every four years there is a great competition. The best competitors in the entire Multiverse converge for a tournament competition. Whoever wins is named the greatest warrior in all of the Multiverse. This competition seems to only be for the elite and despite over thirty years of intense training, I am still not at a level. Maybe someday I can enter the grand competition of this noble tournament. Still, I should not be detracted from my tasks. I need to travel to this dimension to find the elements I need in an attempt to accomplish my task. I dare not write in this diary what it is, should it ever fall into the wrong hands. The human soul is a delicate element to tamper with and while my new discovery could be beneficial, they could also be put to some horrible use. Tonight, I prepare for the ritual to enter the Nexus and then hopefully my search will bare fruit_

Harry eyed the entry he had just read with interest. The Nexus appeared to be intriguing; Harry would have to research it further when he did not have too much on his plate. With that thought, Harry remembered the crystal. He stuck it in his trunk about a week ago and nearly forgot about it. He would need to look through the endless amount of books in the Slytherin Library. Surely he could find something on the crystals or at least information on elements similar to the crystal. Harry flipped through the books, finding little. He put his hand on his forehead in disgust.

Looking through the books for about an hour, before giving up, Harry got up. He had History of Magic first period tomorrow, a cruel and unusual punishment if there ever was one.

"What's on the third floor?" asked Daphne incredulously.

Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Harry were walking through the hallways during break.

"The Philosopher's Stone," repeated Hermione. "I remember reading about it somewhere. It is a magical artifact which transmutes lead into gold and creates the Elixir of Life, which as long as it is taken, leads to someone becoming immortal."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you," said Harry. "Muggles suspect its existence; even through they think it is only a myth."

"Yet, it is all too real," concluded Theodore. "Still Hermione, you have been holding out on us? You said you have met Harry's mysterious family over the holidays, yet we are still lacking in details."

Hermione and Harry exchanged an uneasy looking. An extremely uneasy look, before Harry nodded slowly at Hermione.

"Well, years ago a boy was walking across the street carrying a bowl with four pet turtles," said Hermione slowly. "At the same time an old blind man was crossing the street and he nearly got ran over. In the chaos, the turtles got knocked into a storm drain and a canister of some type of green ooze flew out of the back of a truck. Also, a rat went down into the sewer, attempting to assess the situation. Both the rat and the Turtles had been contaminated with the ooze, which had affected their growth properties. Eventually they developed human like intelligence."

"That is quite the interesting story and trust me when I say I have heard enough strange and unbelievable things to believe it," said Theodore. "Still, it does not fit about my queries about Harry's family."

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend. He did not seem to have put two and two together.

"Aren't you the bright one?" said Daphne sarcastically. "I believe these mutated creatures are Harry's family. A strange, odd family but I am not one to judge as I have quite a few crooked branches on my family tree."

"Yeah, Daphne's right, they're my family," said Harry. "They rescued me when I was, well when I was left in New York."

Harry gave his head a shake. His nearly five years with the Dursleys still caused him nightmares from time to time. It would be quite some time before Harry forgot his time there.

Hermione could see her friend looking uncomfortable and hastily changed the subject.

"What I'm worried about," said Hermione slowly as if she was deliberately considering something, "is who will be after the Philosopher's Stone and why?

"Voldemort, to regain a body, and perhaps become stinking rich," said Harry as if stating the obvious.

Harry's three friends winced at the name.

"Yeah, that could be but isn't You-Know-Who currently lacking an essential element in stealing the Philosopher's Stone, namely a body?" questioned Daphne logically.

"He would have to have a go between," said Theodore. "Although I'm suspicious at Quirrell, especially after he sent the troll in on Halloween."

"Quirrell, are you out of your mind?" cried Daphne. "Head of House or not, it seems Snape may be the one who is after the Stone. Something about him seemed rather shifty after he hexed Harry's broom. Also, the rumors I heard about him being in You-Know-Who's Inner Circle, my mother told me the only reason he got off was because of Dumbledore."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, looking confused. This had to be common knowledge among pureblooded families because they did not have the slightest clue.

"Snape was cleared," said Theodore shortly.

"So was Lucius Malfoy, so what's your point?" challenged Daphne irritably.

Harry put his hand up into the air, ready to avert the storm before it started.

"Daphne, Theodore, enough," said Harry in a low commanding voice. "Both Snape and Quirrell both have reasons for us to be suspicious of them."

Harry then remembered the advice Master Splinter told him, before turning towards his friends.

"Besides, I am not going to do anything until I know all the details," said Harry. "A wise warrior never takes action until he knows the full scope of what he is dealing with."

"Well, you can't exactly argue with that," said Hermione looking impressed at the way her friend put his reasoning.

The four friends walked off chatting about school, Quidditch, and Harry's family. The Philosopher's Stone was safe as long as Fluffy was guarding it. There was no need to worry about it right now.

The last few weeks went by slowly. Flint worked the Slytherin Team to the brink of exhaustion, as Harry predicted. The Quidditch Match with Ravenclaw was in a few weeks and Flint wanted victory at any cost. Even if the cost were slightly illegal, the trollish Slytherin captain would have his triumph. Harry's little research project on the crystals did not go as planned, as he found nothing.

Malfoy had not said anything to Harry or his friends in several weeks although he narrowed his eyes at Hermione every time she joined her Slytherin friends for meals.

"Hermione, what exactly did you do to get into Detention?" asked Harry. Hermione was in a fury after class one day, raging about "unjust situations". It took a while for her to calm down. At this time, Harry and his friends were doing homework in the Library.

"Ronald Weasley, what else?" responded Hermione irritably.

"What did the buffoon do this time?" asked Theodore.

"No wait let me guess," said Daphne before launching into a whiny voice. "Harry Potter is a bloody traitor. He should not be allowed to live. He is as bad as You-Know-Who. He attempted to sacrifice me to his altar of evil. He is a no good stinking Slytherin who deserves to be executed in the most bloody and inhumane possible. It other words, the usual."

"Funnily enough he never seems to make these comments to my face," said Harry grimly. "He always seems to make them behind my back. So what's the story, Hermione?"

"Well, he was running his mouth as usual, it seems like he never learns to shut up," said Hermione. "I finally lost my temper and smacked him right across his oversized mouth."

Harry fought the urge to laugh. No doubt, Hermione smacking Weasley would be amusing.

"It gets more unfair," said Hermione. "His brother, the prefect, Percy was standing right there the whole time his brother was laying into Harry and he does not say a word. Then, when I gave Ronald his just desserts, Percy Weasley put me in detention. It's an outrage, a black mark on my record due to unfairness. I would understand if Weasley was put in detention too but his brother didn't say anything. Now I have to serve detention with Filch!"

Daphne, Harry, and Theodore winced. A few hours with the grouchy caretaker was not something they wished on anyone.

Harry shook his head at the gall of one Ronald Weasley. The fool did not learn his lesson, once again. An evil idea for a prank was forming in Harry's head. While looking through the _Simple Potions for Every Day Pranks_ book, Harry saw a scrawled note, which detailed a charm to make anyone who passed through a doorway to stagger around as if they were drunk. Smirking, Harry thought of the possibilities.

Daphne tapping him on the shoulder brought Harry out of his thoughts of Weasley staggering around like a buffoon.

"Look, there's Hagrid," said Daphne. "I wonder what he is doing in the library."

"Well, if we asked him, maybe we would find out," said Theodore.

The four friends walked up to Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid, how are doing?" asked Hermione.

Hagrid looked surprised and attempted to shove a book behind his back. He was obviously hiding something.

"Oh hello Hermione," said Hagrid. "I have just bin lookin', research for something, yah know."

"Oh well, that's nice, we have done our share of research recently as well," said Daphne casually.

"Yeh kids aren't still on about Flamel," said Hagrid.

"Oh we found that out weeks ago," said Harry. "We know what Fluffy is guarding. Perhaps we can discuss our findings with you in private."

Hagrid just nodded his head.

"Come down to me Hut, when you can," said Hagrid. "I know Flint has been working yeh rapid with that Quidditch but when yeh have a free minute, yeh know where to find me."

Hagrid turned his back and walked off. Harry was left with even more questions than he had when the day started.

"I am going to go and find out what section he has been looking in," said Daphne before walking off.

"Perhaps when we talk to Hagrid, perhaps we can get a few more answers on this Philosopher Stone mess," said Hermione.

"I hate to say it, but knowing Hagrid, he might let something slip," said Theodore. "Whether it is to us or to the wrong person, I don't know, but he will."

"Still, we need to take this chance when we can," said Hermione. "As Harry said before, we need to learn more about this Philosopher Stone mess."

Daphne reappeared from the section where Hagrid with a bit of an amused look on her face.

"Hagrid seemed to be reading up on dragons," said Daphne. "He would seem like the type who would want a dragon."

"Call me crazy," said Harry as his three friends snorted. ", But I think Hagrid has acquired himself a Dragon Egg somehow."

"I thought dragon breeding was illegal," said Hermione.

"It is, but we are talking about the guy who has a three headed dog for a pet," said Theodore. "I wouldn't put it past him to raise an illegal dragon in his house."

"An illegal dragon in his wooden house," added Hermione, her eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"The dragon is the least of our concerns," said Harry. "We still need more information of the Philosopher's Stone but I have pressing matters on my plate right now."

"Meaning..." said Hermione who had a funny feeling Harry was up to no good when she saw the glint in her friend's eye.

"I have a right which needs to be wronged, by the noble art of pranking," said Harry.

Harry got up, calmly walking off with a smirk on his face.

"Well, now we know exactly why he was sorted in Slytherin now," said Daphne. "When he has the ambition to do a task, he will not stop until he has accomplished his goal."

Meanwhile, Voldemort had a smirk on his vaporous face beneath Quirrell's turban. The previous night, he had accomplished his task, he had found out how to get past that mongrel of a beast on the third floor. His faithful servant Quirrell got the oaf of a Groundskeeper drunk, by putting a dragon egg on the line in a pair of cards. The Hagrid oaf had been a pawn in Voldemort's plans in a past; Voldemort caused Hagrid to take the blame in the Chamber of Secrets incident in years past. Voldemort reasoned the first thing he would do when he got himself a body was pat himself on the back, as his scheme had gone as planned.

Voldemort was brought out of his evil thoughts by a low, dangerous voice. If Voldemort had a body, it would be tensing up. It was the voice of the man who was once perhaps one of the most talent members of his Inner Circle, Severus Snape.

"Quirrell, what are you doing wandering around aimlessly at this time of the day?" demanded Snape.

"N-n-no reason S-s-s-Severus," stuttered Quirrell.

"There better not be a reason, Quirrell," said Snape. "I have found your actions as of late to be extremely suspicions."

"W-w-why would that b-b-be, Severus?" asked Quirrell, playing dumb.

"You tell me, Quirrell," said Snape in a bored tone of voice. "One would think you would be up to something."

Snape saw Quirrell gulp before the turban professor backed off a few steps.

"Be warned, Quirrell, you do not want me as your enemy," said Snape. "Have a nice day."

Snape turned and walked off. Underneath the turbaned, Voldemort found Snape's actions puzzling. Snape gave Voldemort no reason to think he knew Quirrell's true reason for stealing the stone. All Snape appeared to know was Quirrell as after the Stone.

Voldemort reflected on the past. Snape had proved to be his most loyal servant and had given Voldemort no reason to question his loyalty. Despite the warnings of other servants such as Bellatrix Lestrange during his first reign of terror, which quickly fell on a deaf ear and a Cruciatus Curse, Voldemort had no reason to believe Snape was treacherous. Still, Voldemort could not risk detection until he returned to his full body.

Snape clutched his arm; the mark began burning when he got near Quirrell. Snape's dark suspicions proved to be true. Voldemort appeared to be getting just a little bit stronger and Snape could sense Quirrell was not long for the human world.

Out of all the people in the Wizarding World, he was high up of the people who had the most to lose if the Dark Lord returned. No doubt Dumbledore would make Snape spy on the power hungry fool once again. Snape cursed the old coot, who hung a trip to Azkaban over his head if Snape did not follow Dumbledore without question. If the coot did not blackmail Snape into doing his bidding, he would go to some desolate place, like Siberia and pretend he never heard of anyone or anything in the Wizarding World. At least then, Snape's life would be a lot easier than it was at this moment.

Outside the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry had his wand out and the piece of paper from the book in his hand. No doubt this would be great, especially when Weasley got caught in the crossfire. Harry raised his wand in his hand, twirling it in a pattern. Suddenly, Harry felt the piece of paper getting pulled out of his hand.

"Oh what do we have George," said a voice behind Harry.

"Why Fred, I believe it is young Mr. Potter with some kind of spell," said George. "It appears it seems to be a spell of the pranking nature."

"My dear twin, are you pondering what I am pondering," said Fred.

"About how Snape keeps his hair that naturally greasy?" asked George.

"Well that and the fact, our serial prankster seems to have tipped his hand," said Fred.

"No it can't be?" said George sarcastically. "According to our brother Ron, bless him, this young lad is the second coming of You-Know-Who. He can't possibly be a prankster."

Harry could not help but smirk at the antics of the Twins.

"Yet, I see the proof with my own eyes," said Fred. "Plus, you forgot our brother Ron seems to tell tales."

"Yes, that fact momentarily slipped my mind," said George. "Still he can't be too bad if he carries around pieces of parchment detailing how to perform spells to make the target drunk as a skunk."

The Twins turned to Harry, identical looks of mischief gleaming in their eyes.

"So, Mr. Potter, it was you who has been befouling our honest dishonest reputations," said George whose eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"We only have one thing to say to you for that," said Fred.

Harry wondered what their response would be but it was obvious he did not know Fred and George well enough.

"Well done, mate," said the twins in unison, looking impressed at the savior of the Wizarding world had the mind of a prankster.

"Well, thanks," said Harry. "I do admit I have some style in the fine and noble art of pranking."

"Indeed, Harry my boy," said George. "Now we might as well pull this prank off to take the trouble off of you. Merlin knows we'll be blamed about it anyway."

George and Fred gave Harry knowing winks as if they knew whom exactly the prank was reserved for. Harry laughed as the Twins walked off. Ron Weasley was in for some embarrassment and humiliation. Walking off smirking, Harry needed to get down to the Slytherin library to do research at any rate.


	13. Chapter 13: Pets and Powers

**Chapter 13: Pets and Powers**

Harry could not help but feel amused at the sight he saw a few days ago. Ron Weasley staggering around the school like he became intoxicated, caused Harry and his friends hours of amusement. Although the hangover part of the spell was an unintended side affect Harry could not have foreseen.

After another grueling Quidditch Practice, where Flint had given the team a bit of interesting news, which was potentially problematic to Harry.

"Snape is refereeing the next Quidditch Match," said Daphne in disbelief. "What qualifications does he even have to be a Quidditch referee? This sounds a bit suspicious don't you think?"

"I have learned in recent months to expect that I'll find myself in the middle of suspicious events," said Harry darkly.

"Harry, this is serious," said Hermione. "If Snape was the one who is after the Stone, he could make it look like an accident during the Quidditch Game with Ravenclaw. Especially with your reckless nature."

"My reckless nature is not a concern here," said Harry dismissively. "Snape is refereeing and if I need to do something to survive, then so be it. Listen, we need get down to Hagrid's right now, because I do not think Flint will be this generous again when letting out early for Quidditch practice. He seemed to be in a good mood when he found out Snape was refereeing."

Theodore, Daphne, Hermione, and Harry left out for Hagrid's hut. Walking the short path from there school. Harry raised his fist, knocking on the door.

"Hang on a minute," said Hagrid's muffled voice behind the door. "Back Fang, back."

Hagrid opened the door as Daphne, Theodore, Harry, and Hermione walked into the Hut. Harry winced at the sight he saw. Apparently the four friends were not the only visitor Hagrid had that night. Ron Weasley pulled his wand out and pointing it at Harry.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" growled Weasley.

Harry just looked at Weasley. Some people never learn their lesson, no matter how painful.

"We are here to visit Hagrid, like civilized people," said Harry. "A type of person I am sure you could never be."

Ron's ears went red in anger before muttering something about "slimy snakes" and "bloody traitors" under his breath. Hermione turned to Harry, Theodore, and Daphne.

"Are you sure it is wise to talk about the You-Know-What in front of Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"What, the Philosopher's Stone?" muttered Theodore before Daphne elbowed him in the gut.

"Idiot," muttered Daphne shaking her head in disgust.

"What are you four slimy gits blathering on about?" said Weasley.

"Slimy!" cried Hermione incredulously. "How dare you call me or my friends, slimy you hot head!"

"I think you could be confusing us for Malfoy and his cronies," said Theodore mildly. "Even you can't be that stupid."

Hagrid had a confused look on his face but Harry gave him a look of apology.

"Guys, knock it off," said Harry. "Just attempt to peacefully coexist with Weasley for at least a few minutes."

"Like I would want to coexist with you, Potter," snapped Weasley.

Harry just narrowed his eyes before his gaze turned to a big black egg in a basket over a fire. A feeling of impending doom washed over Harry when seeing the egg.

"Hagrid, is that what I think it is?" inquired Harry, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the egg. Surely Hagrid would know the risks?

"It's uh well it's a, well you see," stammered Hagrid, attempting to stretch for a concise reputation on what it was.

"Hagrid, we know it's a Dragon's egg," said Daphne.

"I heard they were extremely rare," said Hermione in awe.

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" asked Harry with a bit of a suspicious feeling on the origins of the egg.

Before Hagrid could answer, Ron Weasley opened his mouth again.

"Why, Potter, need some blackmail material you sneaking Slytherin?" said Weasley.

Harry looked at Weasley, his eyes glinting in anger.

"One more comment, Weasley," said Harry, leaving his threat to hang in the air dangerously.

"Won it, in a card game," said Hagrid.

"Don't you find it a little odd, Hagrid, that someone just simply had a dragon egg for a card game?" asked Harry. "It seems a bit fishy."

Yeh find a lot of shady folks at the Hog's Head," said Hagrid. "Might of bin a Dragon Dealer for all I know. Always wanted a dragon, so it was very lucky this guy showed up."

Harry nodded his head slowly, as there was defiantly something shady going on here although he could not put his finger on it right at the moment.

"So, how long ago have you won the egg, Hagrid," said Hermione.

"A few weeks ago," said Hagrid. "It should be hatchin' any moment now."

"As interesting as this dragon egg is, we came here to get confirm our suspicions about the item of the third floor," said Harry. "Are there any other protections besides the obvious one on the floor?

"Well, there are spells an' enchantments by most of the teachers in the school," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Hermione. "You have been extremely helpful."

Ron Weasley could not help looking curious at this vague conversation between Hagrid and Harry and his friends. Everyone's attention was diverted by a cracking noise on the kettle. It seemed the dragon was hatching. The egg burst open revealing a small creature with black scales with black rides on its back with bronze horns.

"Hagrid, is that a Norwegian Ridgeback?" asked Theodore with interest.

"Of course it is, Theodore," said Hagrid happily. "I think I will call him Norbert."

"Norbert?" asked Daphne as if she did not hear Hagrid correctly.

"Of course, he's gotta have a name, doesn't he," said Hagrid as Norbert snapped at his fingers. "Bless him, he knows his mummy."

"He's lost his marbles," said Harry lightly as Weasley nodded in agreement before straightening up and looking disgusted he actually agreed with Harry.

"Wait, someone's at the window," said Daphne.

Hagrid straightened up right away and looked out the window.

"It's a kid," said Hagrid looking frantic. "And he is running towards the school."

Harry could see it was extremely bad news, as in worst-case scenario bad. There was no mistaken it was Malfoy who had seen the dragon.

"We are going to have to get Hagrid to ditch the dragon," said Daphne as the four friends were walking in the hallway.

"Yes, but how in the world could we even do that," said Harry. "It is not just like you can pawn off a dragon to the pet store. Plus it may be a bit difficult to get Hagrid to get rid of Norbert. Hagrid did say his lifelong ambition was to own a dragon."

Hermione snapped her fingers, remembering something.

"I've got it, but unfortunately there's a catch," said Hermione looking regretful.

"Isn't there always?" said Theodore. "What is it now, Hermione?"

Hermione looked hesitant about what she was about to say.

"Well, we may have ask Ron for help," said Hermione hesitantly.

Of course this set Harry into such a great mood. The hellish Quidditch practice had already been working on Harry's nerves recently.

"Oh is that all, Hermione, you are putting our hopes of getting Norbert out of this castle and Hagrid out of trouble before Malfoy opens his mouth in the hands of a hothead. What a bloody fantastic idea that is!" said Harry sarcastically. "What other miracles would you like me to perform this afternoon! Perhaps I should walk on water and turn water into wine."

Harry stopped his little rant, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Sorry, Hermione, I am just under extreme amounts of stress due to the sleepless nights I have been getting due to Quidditch practice," said Harry. "Although I fail to see how Weasley can help us with our little problem."

"I overheard him talking about one of his brothers who have left school working on a dragon preserve," said Hermione. "Maybe we can talk..."

A trio of angry looks cut off Hermione from Daphne, Theodore, and Harry.

"Okay, maybe I can talk to Ronald and try to get him to write to his brother, asking him to take Norbert," said Hermione shaking her head in amusement.

"Whatever floats your boat, Hermione," said Daphne. "Still, putting this problem in the hands of a Weasley, especially that Weasley doesn't do that much to sooth my nerves."

"Yeah but the actual dragon ditching should not be entrusted to Weasley, because I have a funny feeling he does not know anything about stealth if it slapped him in the face," said Harry.

"So it's settled," said Hermione. "I will attempt to get Ron to help us and then we will figure out what we are going to do from there."

"If this goes right, it will be a miracle on the level of getting Crabbe and Goyle to becoming honors students," said Theodore who sounded as uneasy as this plan as Harry felt.

It was later that night. Harry felt extremely tired after yet another grueling Quidditch practice. Flint seemed to be taking the practice to near sadistic levels. Harry was browsing through a text on Metamorphmagi. Harry read a little on the subject months ago but Harry decided to devote these late night hours to reading up on the subjects. Looking at the text, Harry glanced upon something interesting.

_It said that the easiest way of checking Metamorphmagus talent would be changing the eye color of the length or color of the hair. Although these talents are the only ones exhibited by those who only have a fraction of Metamorphmagus talent._

Harry stared out the text. He wondered. Concentration on his eyes, he felt a strange sensation around the area of his eyes. Harry muttered "reflecto" and a mirror was hanging in mid air. Harry could hardly believe his luck it had worked. Harry's normally green eyes were now blue.

Harry wondered what other latent talents he possessed but before he could explore this further.

"Harry, pick up the mirror, you have a very important call from the Mikey Party Line," said the voice of Mikey from the mirror in Harry's pocket.

Harry pulled the mirror out of his pocket, seeing the face of Mikey swirling in the other end.

"Jeez, Harry, you look like you have had as long of a night as we have," said Mikey shaking his head. Mikey looked rather worn as if he had been in some battle.

"Why, what happened to you guys tonight?" asked Harry with concern in his voice. "Did you run into more ninjas?"

"I wish! Oh we just ran afoul of some psychotic megalomaniac who calls himself the Garbageman," said Mikey. "Now there is a guy who needs some serious psychological counseling. Thankfully we beat him but it was not easy"

Harry looked a bit disappointed he missed out on a fight but then it, how good would it look for his reputation if Harry took a thrashing from some maniac called the Garbageman.

"Yeah, it does sound like this Garbageman needs psychological counseling," said Harry. "Let me guess, his secret hideout was called Mount Trashmore."

Mikey laughed before turning serious or at least as serious Mikey got.

"Seriously Harry, what have you been doing lately," said Mikey. "When Leo talked to you last week he said you looked about as tired as you looked down, so what's the story."

"I have had a very long week," said Harry. "In between Hagrid's new pet, the fact Malfoy would find out, and Flint trying to kill me with his ruthless training sessions, it is a miracle if I would get through this year with my sanity in tact."

"You have sanity, Harry?" asked Mikey shaking his head in amusement. "I think a better chance of Raph becoming all calm, cool, and collected would happen and another thing Harry, I could have swore your eyes were green."

"And what does this have to do with anything," said Harry playing dumb.

"Well, they are kind of blue now," said Mikey. "So what's the story with about that?"

"Magic, Mikey," said Harry. "Anyway, this has been fun but I have got to go. I will see you guys during the Easter Holidays, if Flint doesn't kill me by then."

"Okay, Harry, try not to get killed during those Quidditch training sessions," said Mikey. "See ya then."

The mirror went blank as Harry shook his head. He gathered up all the books, placing them in their proper place before moving on to bed. It was a long day indeed.

"Hermione, I don't know how you get me into these messes, but Weasley insisted on coming along on my little dragon ditching mission really puts a damper on his mood," said Harry. It was the morning of the Quidditch Match with Ravenclaw. It had been a few weeks since Norbert had hatched and it had been settled with a reluctant Hagrid that Charlie Weasley's friends would take Norbert. Time was of the essence; they had to get rid of the dragon before Malfoy said anything to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sorry but he wouldn't agree to help me unless he got to go with you when you got rid of Norbert," said Hermione fretfully.

"I have a sinking feeling about this," said Harry, putting his hand to his head. "Hermione, you're going to have to come with us to keep me from removing Weasley's tongue from his mouth when he makes one comment too many."

"Why does it have to be me?" said Hermione

"Because Hermione, isn't it obvious? Daphne or I would probably hold down Weasley and help Harry remove his tongue," said Theodore casually. "It has to be you because you hate Weasley the least out of the four of us."

"Understatement of the century if there ever was one," said Daphne under her breath.

"So, there's little choice," said Harry. "I really hope Weasley doesn't get us in trouble and thrown into detention. I have a very bad feeling about this."

The scene in Slytherin Quidditch Team locker room was extremely tense. The team was sitting around and Flint prepared to give one of his legendary pep talks. Looking around at the team, Flint finally found his voice.

"Win at all costs or else," said Flint shortly.

The Slytherin Quidditch Team came out to the field. On the other side was the Ravenclaw Team. Flint did not look as murderous as he did before the match with Gryffindor but still the look on his face was not too pleasant of a sight. Snape, who was refereeing, had a rather unpleasant look on his face. Flint walked forward, attempting to crush the hand of Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. They flew up into the air, as the game began.

The Ravenclaw Chasers were good as they quickly scored a goal right off the bat. The Slytherins went into full sadistic play mode, which caused Snape to turn a blind eye to the illegalities. Of course when one of the Ravenclaw team members did one minor illegal foul, Snape avoided a penalty shot to Slytherin who scored a goal, evening up the odds.

A few more minutes of intense play occurred, with Ravenclaw scoring two more goals. Harry circled the game like a hawk but the Snitch had not made an appearance. Snape awarded another foul to Slytherin but the Ravenclaw keeper blocked the shot expertly. A second shot made towards the Ravenclaw keeper did not get blocked and Slytherin scored another goal, bouncing the score up to 30-20. Ravenclaw rebounded and scored a goal, making the score 40-20.

More minutes of intense playing, with Harry getting struck in the side with the bludger on one of the occasions but managing to rebound. Slytherin, bumping the score up to a 40-40 tie, scored two more goals. Harry spotted a glint of gold in his eye. The Snitch was in his cross hairs. Harry shot up into the air like a cork attempting after the snitch but a bludger being whacked towards his chest stopped Harry. The snitch disappeared and Harry bent over his broom, gagging. He could have sworn he cracked his collarbone.

Harry leaned hunched over on his broom, gasping for air. Snape flew over to Harry.

"Alright, Potter," said Snape in a low voice but Flint angrily flew over to Harry.

"Quit fooling around Potter and find that Snitch," said Flint. "He's fine Professor Snape, go back and do your job, you just missed a Ravenclaw foul Warrington."

"He did?" said Snape mildly. "Penalty shot for Slytherin."

The penalty shot was blocked but Harry spied the snitch out of the corner of his eye. This time he would not be denied, busted collarbone or not. Harry shot up towards the snitch, darting out of the way of another bludger, which was pelted at him. Harry clasped his hand around the snitch and eased himself down to the ground, hunched over in pain. Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore ran over to Harry looking concerned.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Hermione bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet frantically.

"I'm fine, Hermione, really," said Harry struggling to breath. "It's just a busted collarbone, honestly nothing big."

"Oh no, nothing big at all, only a painful injury that's all," said Daphne.

Harry laughed, which caused his chest pain. This was going to be a long day.

The time was well after hours. Harry and Hermione snuck out of the school. They were to take Norbert up to the highest tower at Midnight but right now they needed to pick up Norbert and meet Weasley at Hagrid's hut. Hermione knocked on the door and Hagrid let them in.

Hagrid looked regretful, as there was a crate with a growling sound inside it.

"I packed him some rats and his teddy bear in case he gets lonely," said Hagrid with tears rolling down his large cheeks as Harry could hear the sound of a bear getting decapitated within the box. "Good bye Norbert, Mummy'll never forget you."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione left Hagrid's hut, with the crate in hand.

"I am working together with a Slytherin, I've never felt so low in my life," said Weasley shaking his head. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone…."

"The feeling is more than mutual," said Harry in a low dangerous voice. "Now be quiet, we need to get Norbert up to the tower without attracting any attention. Which means we need to stick to the shadows. Now the way of silence and invisibility take years to master, but we are going to have to make this up as we go unfortunately."

"It would be a lot easier if you had an invisibility cloak or something, Potter," said Weasley irritably.

"The first rule, utter silence," whisper Harry. "Use the shadows to conceal yourselves and do nothing to draw attention to yourselves."

Miraculously, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it up to the tower with Norbert despite several close calls involving Filch or Mrs. Norris. Charlie's friends had arrived precisely on schedule, strapping the crate to a harness they had rigged up on their brooms.

"For once, something worked out without any problems," said Harry before turning around and staring directly into the face of Severus Snape. "Ah crud."

"Come with me, Potter, Granger, and Weasley," said Snape with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I would like to have a word with you three about why you have been wandering around at night."


	14. Chapter 14: Wrath of Snape

**Chapter 14: The Wrath of Snape**

Snape looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a calculating look on his face.

"Well?" prompted Snape dangerously in a low voice. "What kind of explanation can you three offer me? I'm waiting."

Hermione looked down at the floor and Ron's courage failed him. Harry decided it was best not to say anything at the time. He wanted to find out exactly how much Snape knew, as Harry did not want to give any additional incriminating information. Snape narrowed his eyes at the three children. If there was one thing that can be said about Severus Snape, he lacked patience when dealing with disciplinary matters.

"Perhaps you would like to discuss why you were lurking in the corridors after hours in my office," said Snape. "Follow me, now."

Snape's tone left no room for argument. Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed Snape without a word. Harry knew somehow he would not be able to talk his way out of this tight corner, he would just have to brace himself for the worst and from what he had seen, Snape's worst could be pretty horrid.

The four walked mostly in silence to Snape's office. Snape opened the door to reveal a smug looking Draco Malfoy sitting in Snape's office.

"Remind me again, whose idea was it to ask Weasley for help," hissed Harry to Hermione in a low voice. Hermione stared at the floor, looking ashamed.

"Apparently, Mr. Malfoy came to my office with an extraordinary story," said Snape. "Do you three care to tell me what it was?"

Ron opened his mouth but Snape cut him off.

"That was a rhetorical question, you dunderhead," said Snape coldly. "Apparently you three were going to get rid of a dragon for Hagrid. It seems one of you gave yourself away with your clumsy behavior and alerted Mr. Malfoy of your wandering."

Snape looked Ron straight in his eyes, as if determining his suspicions on why the three children were wandering the corridors at night. After about thirty seconds, Snape turned away with a calculating expression on his face.

"A thrilling, riveting tale for the ages I am sure," said Snape in a sarcastic tone of voice. "However, I could care less the reason why you were wandering the corridors at night. Surely even you two, Weasley I am not including you because I can see why you would not, would understand the dangers. Therefore, I am afraid I must put all four of you in detention."

Ron gasped and looked at Snape but Malfoy cut off Ron with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, I must have heard you incorrectly," said Malfoy with a bit of a smirk. "Did you just say the four of us? There are only three of them, if I am not mistaken. Surely I am not included in this."

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you heard me correctly. Although you were right informing me of this, there would be no chance you would have known had you not been wandering the corridors yourself for whatever reason," said Snape. "Therefore you will be joining Potter, Granger, and Weasley in detention. I am sure I have made my point."

Malfoy looked at Snape with a sneer on his face.

"My father..." started Malfoy before Ron angrily cut him off.

"That's typical of you Malfoy. Running to Daddy when you get in trouble," said Ron angrily before Snape held up his hand to silence Ron.

"Silence, Weasley," said Snape in a low, dangerous voice. "For your little outburst, I am afraid I must take twenty points from Gryffindor and be thankful it is not more."

"Why don't you deduct points off of Malfoy you biased..." said Ron before Snape glared at him again.

"Ten more points for contradicting me, Weasley," said Snape dangerously. "Now is there anything else you would like to say to me why we are here."

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione whacked him across the back of the head to stop him from talking.

"Shut up, I don't want to see Gryffindor lose any more points," hissed Hermione to Ron in a low voice.

"Admirable as your actions were Miss Granger, I am afraid violence is strictly against school policy," said Snape. "However, since you were only silencing Weasley, I will only take five points from Gryffindor."

There were no further words from Ron, as he learned to keep his mouth shut at that time, at least for the moment.

"The four of you will be informed when and where your detention will take place in the near future," said Snape. "Good night to you all."

Harry walked out of Snape's office, thinking that little confrontation went better than expected, but still walking off to bed before something else would happen. This day had been an extremely long and taxing one.

"Only ten more days, only ten more days, only ten more days," muttered Harry under his breath. "Only ten more days until I return to New York, I need to get out of this school badly. Flint is going to end up killing me before the ten days are up, I just know it."

It was a few days after the dragon incident and Harry had endured another grueling Quidditch training session. Flint seemed to take his sadism to new and unhealthy labels, holding practice for three straight hours. To add to the fun, Harry had to complete a two roll Potions Essay for Snape on Forgetfulness Potion.

Needless to say, Harry's move did not improve when Hermione walked up to him carrying a slip of paper

"Here, Harry," said Hermione. "Professor Snape asked me to give this to you when he gave me mine. It's the notice for when our detention is."

Harry just took the note and unfolded it with a bit of a grim calmness.

_Potter: _

_Your detention will be on the night prior to the final day before Spring Holidays. You are to meet Filch in the Great Hall; he will take you to your detention. _

_Professor Severus Snape_

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry. "Detention with Filch should be a blast. A barrel of laughs I may say."

"Harry Potter, could you please dispense with the sarcasm for just one moment," said Hermione in an irritated tone of voice. "This is serious."

"Yeah I know," said Harry grimly. "I am just trying to make light of the situation because I have nothing else better to do at the moment to amuse me. Malfoy seems to have made himself scarce and Weasley fears retaliation for the dragon incident."

"Don't you have a Potions Essay you can be doing?" said Hermione.

"Yes, I believe that will do," said Harry. "I will now retreat to my fortress of solitude and set forth on the task which is at hand."

Harry set off towards the Slytherin Library leaving Hermione, who was torn between amusement or disbelief at the antics of her friend, to stand in the hallway.

Nightfall, the night of the Detention approached more quickly than Harry could ever imagine. Harry was in the Slytherin Common Room sitting with Daphne and Theodore, who were reading.

"Well, I better go," said Harry. "No doubt Filch will have some sinister and sadistic task for me to accomplish in Detention."

"Knowing Filch, I would have to agree," said Theodore. "Good luck, Harry. I hope you come back in one piece."

Daphne shook her head in disgust, not even looking up from her book.

"That is really inspiring morale booster," said Daphne sarcastically. "If Filch had his way, he would suspend students by their ankles in chains."

"Believe me, I would rather be suspended by my ankles from the ceiling in chains then spend time in Detention with Weasley or Malfoy," said Harry. "I must be leaving right now, I hope nothing bad happens."

"Just be careful Harry and don't try and kill Malfoy or Weasley," said Daphne.

"It is not a matter of me killing them, it concealing the body being the real problem," said Harry as he left the Common Room.

"He's joking right," said Theodore.

"I'm not quite sure," said Daphne. "I think he is but then again..."

Harry entered the Great Hall as Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy was already there. Filch appeared about a minute later with Mrs. Norris on his heals.

"Ah leading children away to detention, one of the best perks of my job," said Filch with relish. "Follow me you four."

Harry. Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy followed Filch, who was leading them away from the Great Hall and towards the outside of the school.

"It's a shame they let all the old punishments die out," said Filch. "I remember those days quite fondly. Hanging a student from the ceiling by his ankles in chains. Whipping a student's bare flesh until it was raw, those were the days. It's a pity they did away with punishment such as that, I still have the whips and the chains locked away for hope one day this school will get a Headmaster or Headmistress who will let me use my little friends on some impudent whelps."

Filch had a sadistic smirk on his face at the very thought of torturing students. Harry privately thought Filch could use therapy for his sadistic thoughts.

"Unfortunately, we are not here for the nostalgia factor, we are here because you brats decided to break the school rules," said Filch.

Filch walked the four children a shorter way before meeting Hagrid who was standing by the Forbidden Forest with a crossbow.

"Abou' time you showed up Filch," said Hagrid in an irritated voice. "All right Harry, Hermione, Ron."

Maybe Detention would not be so bad if it was with Hagrid. Filch could see the hopeful look on Harry's face.

"Believe me, you will not be having the time of your life in this detention," said Filch. "On tonight's agenda you will be heading towards the Forbidden Forest to assist Hagrid in a task. I will return at dawn to pick up whatever pieces remain."

Filch sneered at the four children before turning to walk off. Malfoy looked at Hagrid with an incredulous look on his face.

"The Forest," said Malfoy in disbelief. "Isn't there werewolves in there? This is crazy; this is servant's work. If my father knew..."

"He would tell you that's how it is at Hogwarts," growled Hagrid. "Do something useful or get out if you have detention."

Hagrid had a serious look on his face.

"Listen you four, we are going into the Forest but I don't want to take any chances," said Hagrid. "A unicorn's bin hurt very badly and we need to put it out of its miserly. Follow me"

Harry took in a deep breath. He remembered reading how Unicorns were extremely quick and how they were extremely difficult to catch to hurt. No doubt whomever or whatever was doing this was extremely dangerous.

Hagrid lead the four children into the Forest. Harry had a sinking feeling something extremely bad was about to happen and something else bothered him. A slight stinging sensation around the area of his scar started to occur as he went into the Forest. The sensation got more powerful as he got deeper into the Forest. Surely this sensation was not normal and what could it mean.

Hagrid stopped shortly, as there were two trails forking off into opposite directions.

"I think we should...get behind that tree!" shouted Hagrid suddenly, pulling Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, and Harry behind a nearby tree before pulling out his crossbow.

"Who's there," said Hagrid. "Show yourself, I am armed."

A very peculiar sight came out from behind a tree. From what Harry could see it was a half man, half horse of some sort with long red hair.

"Oh it's only you, Ronan," said Hagrid with relief.

"Hello Hagrid," said Ronan. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can never be too careful, especially these days," said Hagrid in a dark voice. "Kids, this is Ronan and he is a centaur."

"Ah, students up at the school," said Ronan. "Do you learn much up there?"

"Er a bit," said Hermione.

"A bit, well isn't that something," said Ronan before looking upon the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah, Ronan, listen we need to..." said Hagrid but before he could continue, a second Centaur, this one with dark black hair.

"Hello, Hagrid," said the black haired Centaur.

"Good evenin', Bane," said Hagrid. "I was just about to ask Ronan if he has seen a slain unicorn. Yeh see, something has bin hurtin' the unicorns and we are here to put it out of its misery."

Bane looked at the sky thoughtfully before responding.

"Mars is bright tonight, extremely bright," said Bane.

"We noticed," said Hagrid shortly. "Listen if any of yeh notice anything, would yeh please let me know."

The two centaurs gave Hagrid short nods before walking off. Hagrid turned to Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, and Harry with an irritable look on his face.

"Never attempt to get a straight answer out of Centaur," said Hagrid irritably. "Ruddy star gazers, not interested in anything closer than the stars."

Hagrid turned to the four children and then to the two paths, which followed.

"Looks like we are going to have to split up," said Hagrid. "Hermione, Ron, and I will take the left path while Draco an' Harry will take the right path. If yeh find the Unicorn, you send up green sparks. If you are in any kind of trouble, send up red sparks"

Malfoy looked at Hagrid with distain but also had a bit of a worried look on his face.

"All right, but I want Fang," said Malfoy, indicting to Fang who was lounging lazily at Hagrid's feet.

"Fair enough," said Hagrid. "But I have got to warn you, he's a bloody coward."

Fang whimpered as Malfoy and Harry walked off. He followed them.

"This is insane," said Malfoy. "Walking through the forest, with Merlin knows what in it. With Potter no less. This detention is cruel and unusual punishment, wait until I write to my father, he will straighten this travesty out."

"It is a travesty I have to listen to your whining all the way, Malfoy," said Harry in a bored voice. "Come on, the sooner we find the Unicorn, the sooner I can get away from you, because believe me a custom fit noose around my neck is preferable then spending ten seconds in your presence."

Malfoy looked disdainful but did not say anything in response. Harry felt relieved Malfoy kept his mouth shut, as the splitting headache Harry endured was getting more and more brutal as he ventured deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

After walking for about twenty more minutes, Harry stepped in something silvery. After walking a few more paces, Malfoy and Harry came upon the dead unicorn. Harry sent green sparks flying into the air.

"Well, Malfoy, I believe we have found our Unicorn," said Harry.

At these words Malfoy had an opened mouth look on his face, while looking over Harry's shoulder, and looked about ready to scream. Harry turned around and was face to face with a hooded figure. The hooded figure had Unicorn dripping from his mouth. Harry's scar exploded into a wave of everlasting pain and he staggered back.

The pain was unbearable, but Harry could not see whom this mysterious man was due to his face being obscured by his hood. Malfoy seemed to have run off. A sinister laugh erupted from the figure and Harry's forehead felt about ready to split open due to the intense pain.

A clopping sound was heard and the figure hissed before disappearing into the darkness. Harry had looked up, seeing yet another centaur. This one had white blond hair and was observing Harry curiously.

"You are the Potter boy," said the Centaur. "You must come with me, quickly. The Forest is an extremely dangerous place, especially for you at this time. Can you ride?"

Harry just nodded his head, weakly pulling himself up as the Centaur bent down, allowing Harry to climb on his back.

"My name is Firenze," said the Centaur as an after thought. "You must get back to Hagrid immediately."

"What was that thing you saved me from?" asked Harry.

Firenze paused for a moment, considering for a moment.

"Harry Potter, do you know what Unicorn Blood is used for?" asked Firenze.

Harry frowned, straining to remember but he could not come up with any thoughts.

"Well, no but I imagine it would be for something sinister," said Harry.

"Indeed, Harry Potter," agreed Firenze. "It is a monstrous thing to slay a Unicorn. A creature so pure, so light, drinking its blood will keep you from death even if you are a half-inch a way. Still, many humans do not realize from the minute the blood touches your lips, you will live a half life, a cursed life."

Harry had a theory, but he had hoped it only manifested from his usual dark paranoid thoughts.

"It does not seem anyone would want that unless they were hanging on for something else," said Harry. "Something, which will restore them to a full body."

"Brilliant reasoning, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "Then you surely know what is said to be held up at the school and whom is after it."

"Yep," said Harry grimly, his worst fears confirmed by Firenze.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by an angry voice.

"Firenze," thundered the voice of the Centaur known as Bane who walked up with Ronan. "Just what do you think you are doing riding around with a human on your back just like some common mule."

"Bane, this is the Potter boy," said Firenze. "Surely, you have read the signs..."

"What have you been telling this human?" demanded Bane. "I am warning you Firenze, what is read in the stars is not to be told to humans."

"I am sure, Firenze thought he acted for the best," said Ronan, nervously pawing the ground.

Bane kicked up his back legs in anger.

"The best," thundered Bane. "What is read is not to be told to humans? Fate is not to be tampered with. One human has done just that in recent years and she has thrown the inter-cosmic balance off kilter due to her tampering with the laws of fate and nature, placing into sequence a chain of events that were not to be."

Harry looked puzzled. What was Bane talking about anyway?

"I am going to set myself against the evil which lurked in this forest this evening," said Firenze calmly. "Even if I have to tamper with fate and fight along side humans. The price for this evil succeeding is too great."

Bane gave Firenze a cold look but at this point, Harry could see Hermione, Ron, and a whimpering Draco Malfoy walk up with Hagrid and Fang. Malfoy looked like he would be having nightmares of that figure in the forest for weeks but Harry believed trauma could not have happened to a better person.

"You are safe now, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "Hagrid is here now and no harm could come upon you under his eye. Good luck and may fate favor you."

Harry walked out to Hogwarts with the others, lost in thought. Others confirmed his suspicions. Voldemort was after the Philosopher's Stone so he could return to his body. Harry felt he needed to figure out a way to at least delay Voldemort from getting the stone, as Harry wondered just how good the protections were for the Stone if there was not even a simple locking charm on the door leading to the third floor corridor.

Harry went up to the Slytherin First Year Boys Dormitory, with a tired look upon his face. In two days he would return to his family and it could not be any sooner, as he felt after all which he happened, he needed a holiday in the worst way. It took several hours for Harry to get to sleep, as his mind clouded with dark thoughts and the echo of the sinister laugh in the forest with the figure with Unicorn blood dripping down his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15: The Shredder Strikes Part I

**Chapter 15: The Shredder Strikes Part One:**

"It's almost like the teachers in this school don't want us to enjoy the Easter Holidays," remarked Theodore lightly.

Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in the library, starting on the significant amount of homework, which the teachers had set for the Easter Holidays.

"The teachers are trying to prepare us for exams I suspect," said Hermione absentmindedly as she flipped through a book, searching for a reference for an answer.

"The exams, which are ten weeks away," said Daphne. "Yet, they give us this monstrous pile of homework."

"Ten weeks is not a very long time at all," said Hermione. "We need to pass these exams to get into Second Year."

"Hermione, we know," said Harry in a tense tone of voice. "You told us at least ten times already. I am going to have to come back a few days earlier than I had planned."

"You're still leaving for New York even with this pile of homework," said Hermione incredulously. "Harry Potter, you do not need to procrastinate on this, you need to pass the exams to get into second year and you need to complete this homework."

"Eleven," said Harry in a bored tone of voice. "Hermione, bringing tremendous amounts of stress upon yourself is no way to achieve high marks in school. I'll get every single bit of my homework done trust me. After all, if I remember correctly, I achieve the second highest marks of the year over all, after you of course."

Hermione could not come up to an answer to hard disputable logic.

"Harry does deserve a break, Hermione," said Daphne. "I came down to watch the Slytherin Quidditch practice the other day and honestly, it looks like a nightmare. Flint is taking his training regiment to insane levels and that is only after winning the first two games, I would hate to see what would have happened if they would have lost."

Harry shuddered at the very thought. Flint was a harsh enough taskmaster when they were winning, but Harry hated to see what would happen if they were losing.

"Please don't go there," said Harry. "For all the things holy and pure, please don't go there."

"Still, Harry, you have been rather tight lipped about a certain subject," said Daphne. "It seems to involve what happened in the Forest that has you freaked out."

"Actually, I do have a very good reason to be freaked out," said Harry. "He's alive, my suspicions are confirmed, and I do not know when he is going to strike. To top it all off, I saw him in the Forest."

"Surely not You-Know-Who," said Theodore his eyes going wide. "I can't be him, for one, how can he even get around the Forbidden Forest if he doesn't have a body."

"Possession," said Hermione simply. "He is possessing someone else's body, either willingly or not. The same person sent the troll in on Halloween and is after the You-Know-What on the third floor."

Harry looked thoughtful suddenly but gave his head a shake.

"Yeah, but still, Voldemort seems to have one person in his path," said Harry. "After all, the only person he is said to fear is Dumbledore. So, if Dumbledore remains in the school, Voldemort may be delayed at getting the Stone."

Harry did not voice his overwhelming suspicions there was something about Dumbledore that was not what it seemed. He knew this to be true but he could not put his finger on what the trouble was. Harry could not help but remember a few months back where Dumbledore attempted to resort Harry into the Gryffindor House. Something about this attempt by Dumbledore appeared to be shady.

Walking off, Harry decided he needed to attend to one minor piece of business before he departed for New York. He never paid Malfoy back for landing him in detention by running to Snape. A lesson needed to be taught to Malfoy about following the wrong people around at night and the consequences in doing so. Remembering another charm written on a piece of scrap paper found in the back of _Simple Potions for Every Day Pranks_ by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Harry had a fiendishly clever idea. He thought it would be a shame if this charm got into the hands of a pair of twins who thrive on making mischief.

Fred and George Weasley were roaming around, up to no good as usual. They had a few ideas for a prank they could new to alleviate their boredom, but nothing concrete had come as of yet. It seemed Fred and George had suffered from the rare and often dangerous affliction of creative draught this afternoon.

"Fred, George, I need to ask a favor of you," said a voice from behind the twins. Turning around, they saw the form of Harry Potter, who had a serious look on his face.

"Ah, Harry, what a pleasant surprise," said George beaming.

"What can we do for you, Harry?" asked Fred with a curious look on his face.

"You see, I have a piece of paper which I need you to keep an eye on for a moment," said Harry. "This piece of paper must not fall into the wrong hands, as I have the password for the Slytherin Common Room as well as an illusion spell written upon it. This illusion spell makes wizard's robes look like a Muggle schoolgirl outfit in a way where the wearer of the robe does not even notice but everyone else around him does. It would be a shame if someone got into the Slytherin Dormitories undetected and put this charm on the robes of some unfortunate person, for instance Malfoy. The embarrassment and shame Draco would be a travesty."

Harry gave the twins a wink before handing them the paper. The twins looked happy, their prank dilemma has been solved.

"Yeah, it would be a shame," said George, looking as if Christmas had come early. "We will guard this paper with our lives, Mr. Potter and fear not, we shall not let it fall into the wrong hands."

Yeah, this password, just out of curiosity, how long would it last," said Fred. "Not that we would use this information for pranking purposes."

"Until the conclusion of the Easter Holidays," said Harry. "Remember, you didn't get this from me."

"Get what Harry?" asked the twins in unison, feigning confusion.

"Exactly," said Harry just before turning and walking off with a bit of a smirk on his face.

The twins broke out into evil grins. This was going to be a blast, as they could put this nice little spell to good mischievous use. After all, what good would it be just sitting on a piece of paper and not being used to prank people?

Harry went down to the chambers underneath the Slytherin Library. He pulled the Portus-Amulet out from underneath his robes and touched his wand to it. The familiar jerking sensation pulled Harry from Hogwarts straight into the warehouse which house the elevator leading to his home. Stepping into the elevator, Harry felt once again there was no place like home.

The elevator opened to reveal his brothers in the middle of an intense practice session. Harry stepped in quietly, looking on.

"You know what I like best about weapons practice," said Raph while twirling his Sais. "The weapons."

Mikey flew from high above right at Raph, swinging his nunchucks around, while wrapping them around Raph's Sais before yanking them out of his hand and tossing them up into the air, causing the Sais to clatter down.

"Yeah, the weapons are great, when you have a real weapon like the nunchucks," said Mikey. "Not like those silly toothpicks you carry."

Don leaped into the air while twirling his Bo staff and sweeping Mikey's legs out from underneath him.

"Now, Mikey, don't you forget, the Bo staff is where it's at," said Don with a smile on his face.

Leo pulled out his katanas, with a smirk upon his face.

"Boys, it's time to put away the toys," said Leo swinging his katanas and quickly disarming Raph, Don, and Mikey with three quick swipes. "Because double katana is where it's at."

Leo bowed, looking smug before a spinning double edge sword flew into the air, knocking the katanas out of Leo's hand.

"Ah, Leo, but what good is a weapon when it can be knocked out of your hands by the element of surprise," said Harry who was walking into view.

"Well, Harry," said Leo attempting to hide his disappointment at getting shown up. "You do know how to make an entrance."

"I do try," said Harry while picking up his weapon. "Still it could have been someone more sinister than me disarming you. It could have been some sadistic megalomaniac who found the lair and attempted to cut your head off."

"Yeah, Harry does have a point," said Raph. "Still, welcome back, Harry."

"Yes, welcome back my son," said Splinter who was walking into view now. "Still, the lesson about the element of surprise is a valuable one, perhaps you should take it into heart my sons. Well done, Harry."

"Thank you Sensei," said Harry before Splinter used his cane to knock Harry's weapon out of his hand and then put the tip of it on Harry's chin.

"And perhaps you should take your own advice," said Splinter. "You seemed to be off your guard for just a few seconds, which was costly. From what I can see, your mind at the moment seems to be clouded with other thoughts which are taking away the focus which is demanded for the mental focus needed for ninjitsu."

"I'm focused," said Harry getting a bit angry, the stress over the past few weeks was manifesting within in and the resulting anger was slowly bubbling up to the surface.

"You could have fooled me," said Splinter shortly. "We will talk about this matter further when you have had a little time to cool off."

Harry gave Splinter a short bow for turning around and walking off. Harry held his breath in. He did not want to become angry.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don got up but Splinter held up a hand to stop them.

"If you want to follow him, do it at a distance and discreetly," said Splinter. "Give him space, it seems he has a few demons to work out of his system at the moment my sons."

Harry walked around the city for about twenty minutes before climbing up to a nearby rooftop. A stack of newspapers lay abandoned on the roof. Harry angrily kicked them up into the air before throwing his double-edged sword in the middle, slicing the stack cleanly in two. He expertly caught the sword before tossing the halves off and slicing them into bits with his double edge sword.

"The only reason I'm unfocused, because Voldemort is after that stupid Stone," said Harry angrily cutting the newspapers into little pieces. "I have every right to be troubled. Master Splinter does not seem to get the amount of stress I'm under right now."

Harry took a deep breath, attempting to calm his anger. Unknowing to Harry, a ninja was perched on a ledge of the roof higher up than where Harry was. He was wielding a crossbow and stuck an arrow in it. Pulling it back, aiming towards the boy's head just as his master had asked him. This was the first test of the boy's skills. The ninja, with expert skill, shot the arrow off before slipping off quickly.

Harry could hear the object coming at his head and spun around, slicing it in half with the end of his sword. The arrow snapped in two before falling harmlessly to the ground. One end of the arrow had a note attached to it. His curiosity getting the better of him, Harry slid the note off and unfolded it.

_Dear Warrior: _

_If you are reading this note at this moment, then you have passed the first test. If you wish to find out more, and follow the ways of nijitsu and bushido, you will come to 6th South Boyle where we can talk further_

Harry looked at the note. It had no signature but still, Harry felt he needed to meet whomever sent this. Perhaps he could get some answers about questions, which had been troubling him.

Little did Harry know his brothers were following him at a distance. They had wondered what exactly he was up to tonight.

"It is not like Harry to be wandering off around the city angrily like this," said Don. "He is normally a bit more calm."

"You think he found out something was being hidden from him about the night his parents well you know," said Mikey. "What else could make him so stressed out?"

"Wow, Mikey, that was almost profound," said Raph. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"Still, we need to follow him," said Leo. "He is acting a lot like Raph right now and that is not necessarily a good thing."

"Yeah that is not necessarily...wait a minute, Leo," said Raph in mock anger.

Harry entered the place, which the note specified. He looked around; there was no one around.

"This has to be the place indicated by the note," said Harry, frowning to concentrate.

Harry looked around and he saw a very familiar symbol staring back at him. It was the red foot-shaped symbol on the outfits of the ninjas, which had attacked him and his brothers several times previous. Harry's eyes blazed with fury. Then, out of the shadows came a group of ninjas, surrounding Harry.

Harry's brothers were on the roof, looking in on their younger brother.

"Thirteen To one," said Mikey. "It seems rather unfair for them. After all, there are thirteen of them."

Raph smacked Mikey across the back of the head for his inappropriate joke.

"Looks bad," said Raph. "Extremely bad but let's see what this is about."

"Exactly," agreed Leo. "If Harry needs our help, we are watching him."

Harry looked around at the ninjas. He had to formulate a plan of attack. He did not have much time as the ninjas circled him, moving in for the attack. Ducking underneath the sword swipes, Harry blocked them and kicked three of the ninjas back. Harry looked and caught a staff swung upward, holding it in his hand, before pulling the assassin wielding it into an uppercut punch to the chest. An elbow to the ribs and an arm toss disabled another one of his opponents from the battle.

Two sickles were raised up into the air but Harry blocked them and flipped the ninjas over with his feet. Two more charged into battle but Harry was prepared for them. Standing on his hands, Harry unleashed a split kick for either side. The remaining four ninjas rushed Harry but Harry knocked one to the side with a blow from the flat end of his double-edged sword before blocking a sword blow. A spinning back punch caused the sword wielding ninja to fly into the air. The other two were taken out but Harry somersaulting onto the ground before grabbing them by their pant legs and pulling them together with Harry sliding out of the way at the last second.

Harry sprang up to his feet and he heard a clapping sound. Harry remained on his guard as a black haired man with white and gray robes with the same symbol the ninjas had on their sleeve appearing out of the darkness.

"Impressive, very impressive," said the man. "My men told me you were impressive but their description surely does not do you justice."

Harry looked at the man. He did not know what quite to make of him yet, as the man standing before him seemed to be a bit of an enigma.

"Ah how rude of me, I forgotten to tell you my name," said the man. "I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjitsu and you are..."

"Harry Potter," said Harry in an emotionless tone of voice.

Saki looked at Harry with a knowing expression on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I have heard of your tale," said Saki as he surveyed Harry calmly. "I am not magical but I have had business dealings with those in the magical community."

That was a well-calculated lie on Saki's part. Saki knew the full extent of his dealings was a meeting with one Lucius Malfoy about the possibility of Voldemort and Saki joining forces but this was only a few weeks before Voldemort had his little accident. Still, the boy must not know of this and Saki knew a careful rearranging of the truth is the best way to gain capable followers.

"The tales about you are quite extraordinary. Never the less, I have not called you here to tell you about your fame, as I suspect you are growing quite tired of being gawked at due to your fame," said Saki. The look on the boy's face suggested to Saki he was correct in his assumption. "We have important matters we need to discuss."

"You're damn right we have matters to discuss," said Harry in a tense tone of voice. "About those ninjas, your ninjas, attacking to crack my skull and the skulls of my brothers multiple times. It seems to me you may have sent those ninjas."

Saki looked at Harry. The boy was bright; Saki could admire that, because if Saki were able to manipulate the boy, he would be a valuable tool for his organization.

"Yes, it is an inconvenient stroke of misfortune we have been pitted against each other when we actually should be on the same side," said Saki in a regrettable tone of voice. "It seems there is little you understand but allow me to set the record straight."

"I'm listening," said Harry, wondering what exactly Saki was getting at.

"You have been caught up in a battle much bigger than yourself," said Saki. "There is a corrupt and evil force that exists, working its insidious tentacles into every walk of life. All that stands between this ancient evil and total domination is my humble army of ninjas and myself. I fight against the evil like my master did and his master did before that. It has always been my destiny to fight on the side of good."

"Then where does my brothers and I come in," said Harry.

"I was hoping you would find it in your hearts to join me," said Saki. "Together, we can join forces to neutralize this ancient evil."

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Saki held up his hand to stop him.

"I cannot possibly ask you for your answer right now," said Saki. "Meditate upon what you have learned today and return with your answer tomorrow evening."

Harry went to leave but Saki was not quite finished yet.

"Before you leave, I have something for you to take with you," said Saki. Saki clapped his hands and another ninja walked from the shadows, carrying a sword.

"I would like to give you this blade as a token of my sincerity," said Saki. "It was forged in seventeenth century Japan by master craftsman Toji Kurahara. Kurahara is said..."

"To fold the metal over a thousand times, to remove an impurities," said Harry in a bit of an awe of the legendary sword. "I can't take this"

"Oh but I insist," said Saki. "Take it. It is a gift. I will be awaiting your answer tomorrow night. Goodnight Mr. Potter."

Harry took the sword and slinked off to the shadows. Saki looked smug. The boy had swallowed the bait, now all Saki had to wait was to reap the rewards.

The Turtles were watching from the roof and they were just shaking their heads in disgust.

"I could have swore Master Splinter has always told us, never take swords from strangers," said Michelangelo.

"Come on, let's see what happened in there," said Leo as his other three brothers walked off, following him.

Unknowing to the Turtles, Harry, or Saki, two of the Guardians from the TCRI building had been watching the whole events as they unfolded.

"I better report these events to the Council," said one of the Guardians while pressing a button on his armband. A holographic screen popped up, revealing the three Council members in the TCRI building.

"Report, Guardian," said one of the Council members.

"The boy known as Harry has been seen speaking Saki," said the Guardian. "We do not know of his allegiance or the allegiance of the Turtles as of this moment."

"Find out what you can Guardian," said the second Council Member.

"However, if they are in league with Saki, I am afraid we must terminate them all," said the third Council Member.

Agent .19 was standing outside the room with the Council in at the time the Guardians made their report. She knew in her heart Harry would not join forces with Saki, as given time to think he would surely see his evil. The fact she still didn't know her true identity or her connection to Harry was irritating Agent .19 to no end. She hoped her memories would completely return, as the block, which seemed to have been put on her mind was slowly breaking down.

Harry was on the rooftops, deep in thought about what he just heard. Saki sounded sincere but Harry's Slytherin paranoia sense was starting to tingle. Of course, he was brought out of his thoughts before his four brothers leaped behind him.

"Harry Potter, yous gots some splain' to do," said Mikey in a faux Mexican accent.

Raph walked up, yanking the sword Harry was carrying out of his hand.

"Nice sword, bro," said Raph sarcastically. "Is that the price for selling out these days?"

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"What's so amusing, Harry?" said Leo. "You seemed to be aligning with that guy in there."

"No, I am way too paranoid to make an alliance with someone I don't know well," said Harry. "I just made him think I was going to consider his offer of alliance."

"So a ruse," said Don catching on. "A carefully crafted set up."

"Exactly," said Harry. "I can be crafty when it suits me. Still, I need answers and I know just where to get them."

Back at the lair, the Turtles and Harry were sitting in front of Master Splinter. The rat looked like he aged thirty years when Harry told him the story of what had happened tonight. He signed while clutching the sword and the piece of torn fabric with the symbol from the ninjas, which Mikey had brought back many months ago.

"My sons," said Splinter with another sigh. "I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are. I have always known who these people are. They are a criminal organization of ninjas known as the Foot. Their leader is Oroku Saki but he has another more sinister alias. He is known as the Shredder."

Splinter looked up at the Turtles and Harry with a far off look in his eyes before speaking.

"I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi. He was a great master of ninjitsu of the highest class," said Splinter in a sad tone of voice. "I was his faithful pet rat. I had learned all I knew from mimicking his moves from my cage. We were happy. We were a family."

Splinter looked off into the distance, looking choked up before continuing.

"One day, my world came crashing down as the Shredder came to our home. He accused my Master Yoshi of working for the enemy. My Master fought bravely but in the end, their dishonorable ways proved to be his destruction. As the Shredder prepared to finish my Master Yoshi off, he had one thing to say," said Splinter before pausing for dramatic effect. "My Master Yoshi's final words were, he who lives without honor will end without honor."

Splinter wiped his eyes on the piece of fabric with the Foot Symbol before finishing.

"The Shredder killed my Master Yoshi on that night," said Splinter. "I was forced to flee and then you know the rest."

Splinter got up with an angry glint in his eyes.

"The Shredder serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He is great evil!" thundered Splinter causing the Turtles and Harry to back off slightly. "Anyone who gets in his way, he will try and destroy."

Splinter was not the only one who had been angered on this evening. Harry's green eyes were blazing with a fury he had never experienced in his life. If there was one thing Harry James Potter did not like, it was someone trying to manipulate him for his personal gain.

"If The Shredder wants an answer, then I say we give him one," said Harry in a calm voice but the anger in his eyes was visible by all.

The following night, on the rooftops, the Turtles and Harry had set out to give the Shredder their answer. They waited for a few moments but a storm was brewing in the sky. The lightning could be heard in the air and in a flash, a group of Foot Ninjas jumped into view before they moved in front of Harry and his brothers.

"Tell the Shredder where he can shove his sword," said Harry while tossing it into a windmill. "The answer is a resounding no."

The rain was dripping down, as the Foot Ninjas pulled out their weapons ready for action.

"Let's rock," said Harry as the Foot Ninjas leaped into the air, brandishing their weapons. Harry ducked a swing and kicked one of the ninjas to the side.

Donatello twirled his Bo before leaping up and bashing one of the foot ninjas over head with it. A jabbing blow to the ribs caused one of the Foot Ninjas to double over before a swift kick to the face knocked him down.

A trio of Foot Ninjas surrounded Michelangelo but he twirled his nunchucks and smashed each ninja in the ribs, which caused them fly backwards, crashing down with a sinister thud. Raph blocked a shot with his Sai from a sword and flipped back, before kicking one of the ninjas.

Mikey held his nunchucks allowing Harry to springboard high into the air, smashing the bottom of his feet down on the head of one of the Foot Ninjas, causing them to crumple to the ground. Leo blocked a sword and snapped it in half with a well-placed swing. He leaped up over two of the ninjas and Harry knocked them both back with a split kick. Don swung on his Bo, catching one of the foot ninjas with a double kick to the face. Raph twirled his Sais, pinning one of the ninjas to a nearby wall before Harry elbowed the ninja in the ribs. The ninja slumped down and Harry tossed Raph's Sais back to him.

Harry swung his double-edged sword out but two of the foot ninjas swung staffs down upon it. Harry blocked it and delivered a sweeping kick, knocking one of the foot ninjas backwards. Harry leaped into the air and Mikey rolled into place, swinging the end of his nunchucks into the ribs of the other ninja.

From high in the air, Leo leapt downwards, swinging his sword and whacked the flat end into the face of one of the ninjas, knocking him back. Harry was being pinned down by two ninjas and was barely blocking them but Raph and Leo jumped up, kicking them off. All the ninjas were knocked unconscious.

"Well, all in a day's work," said Don.

At these words, the monstrous form of Hun crashed through a door, which had led to the roof. The Turtles and Hun, who turned out to be the leader of the Purple Dragon's street gang which Harry loathed, had tangled before when Harry was in school.

"Oh no, not him again," said Mikey with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"We beat him before, we can beat him again," said Leo.

"Speak for yourself, I barely even know him," said Harry shaking his head. Hun looked pumped up and he was cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"I have been looking forward to this rematch for some time," said Hun. "Now I will teach you freaks a lesson about respect."

Hun rushed forward like a raging bull and knocked Don back with a punch. Mikey swung his nunchucks but Hun caught them and kneed Mikey in his stomach, before flipping him over. Raph spun his Sais but Hun caught him with a vicious sidekick, which sent Raph spiraling down to the ground.

Harry leaped into the air but Hun caught Harry's double-edged sword and used it to flip Harry over. Hun stepped on top of Harry but Leo kicked Hun off before Harry could be subjected to Hun's massive weight too much. Leo swung a punch at Hun's face, which caused the behemoth to stagger a few inches.

Hun had a sadistic look on his face, for now he spied the sword in the windmill. Hun grabbed the sword and Leo attempted to block it but Hun stepped back and knocked Leo's swords out of his hand. Hun swung the sword but Leonardo managed to avoid decapitation.

"Leo, no," said Raph in anguish as Hun raised the sword for what he hoped to be the final blow.

"Get back guys," said Leo before impacted Hun right in the chest with a series of rapid-fire kicks to the ribs. Hun staggered back on one foot before Leo leaped up, delivering the final blow.

Hun fell back, crashing through a skylight window on top of the building, all the way to the floor below. The sword dropped down, sticking into the ground, just a few inches before it would have hit Hun in the throat.

Leonardo pulled himself up as Raphael picked up his swords, walking up to Leo.

"Here you go, bro," said Raphael.

"Thanks Raph," said Leo.

The Guardians were perched on the rooftop. One of the guardians pressed the button on his wristband, revealing the holographic screen.

"Report," prompted all three Council members in unison.

"The Turtles and Harry have rejected Saki," said the Guardian.

"Good," said the first Council Member.

"Yet it remains to be seen.." started the second Council Member.

"If the enemy of our enemy is our friend," finished the third Council Member. "Monitor the situation further Guardians and report what else you have found out."

Agent .19 breathed a sigh of relief from the opposite room. She knew Harry would not join Saki; he did have enough sense not to join that evil thing. Once again cursing her inability to remember, she set off to continue her work on the device, which the inhabitants of the TCRI building had been working on for years.

Back on the rooftop, the Turtles and Harry were preparing to head home.

"That was neither easy nor was it pleasant," said Harry as his four brothers nodded in agreement.

"Still, we should sleep easily tonight," said Donatello looking tired but satisfied at the success.

At those words, more Foot Ninjas had came out of nowhere onto the rooftop. They surrounded the Turtles and Harry. Then another figure leapt up and landed on the ground right in front of the army of assassins. This figure was decked out in spiked metal armor from head to toe. Topping off the look was a set of demonic glowing red eyes built into the helmet. Harry realized this man could only be Oroku Saki's more sinister alter ego, the Shredder.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better and better," said Harry in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Those who are not with me, are against me!" thundered Shredder as his eyes glowed to their deepest red. "And I shall obliterate all who stand against me."

Harry realized he and his brothers were in for the toughest fight of their life. This could in fact be the end of all five of them.


	16. Chapter 16: The Shredder Strikes Part II

**Chapter Sixteen: The Shredder Strikes Part II**

"The time for games has ended, no more charades," said the Shredder while pulling his helmet off to reveal the face of his alter ego Oroku Saki. "You see me for what I am and it will be the last thing you ever see."

Harry gritted his teeth, his hand placed on his weapon. The Turtles looked at Saki as he placed his helmet back on.

"Guys, this battle may be the toughest we have ever encountered," said Harry. "So be careful and prepare for the absolute worst."

The Shredder stepped forward as the Foot Ninjas started to mobilize around the Turtles and Harry.

"Foot Ninja attack," ordered The Shredder shortly. "Destroy them all."

The Foot Ninjas engaged the Turtles and Harry into combat. Harry ducked a couple of vicious sword swipes and barely managed to kick them back. It was clear to Harry that the Foot Ninjas have been holding back since they were not technically the Shredder's enemies in previous battles but now they had every reason to crush Harry and his brothers.

Don blocked a blow from the Foot Ninja with his Bo staff before sweeping the Foot Ninja's legs out from underneath him. Mikey swung his nunchucks into action and knocked a pair of ninjas back before the Shredder came out of nowhere from high above, catching Mikey with a kick to the head and causing him to fly back. Mikey slid a while before skidding to a stop.

Two of the Foot Ninjas swung a chain, wrapping a chain a piece around either of Raph's Sais. Leo leaped up into the air and severed the chains. The Foot Ninjas staggered backwards before Leo sent them flying back with a double kick. The Shredder dropped down from seemingly of nowhere behind Leo and punched him in the face. The brutality of that one punch launched Leo into the air and caused him to smash down onto the ground.

Harry ducked a swing with a staff from a Foot Ninja and he barely blocked another one. Quickly, Harry swung his double-edged sword around and knocked two of his adversaries out with his assault. Harry blocked another sword swipe and it sent the sword flying, causing it to strike into an electrical outlet box. The rooftop began to burst into flames due to the electrical fire.

The Shredder caught Harry off guard, kicking him hard in the ribs before he tossed Harry to the side. Three of the Foot Ninjas held Harry up as he struggled against their grip. Raph blocked a sword swing with a Sai and fired an uppercut dropping his opponent to the ground. The Shredder quickly swerved around from behind and spun Raph around, grabbing him by the belt and punching him in the ribs. The impact sent Raph crashing right down to the ground.

Harry continued to struggle against the grip of a trio of his opponents. The Shredder walked through the fire, raising his blade about a foot away from Harry's throat, Harry attempting to squirm from the grip of his opponents.

"I will finish you first," said the Shredder but the fire was beginning to cause the building to collapse and Harry managed to toss the Ninjas away before falling off of the building. A pile of burning rubble flew off the building where Harry landed and Harry just managed to roll out of the way at the last moment.

Don blocked a sword attack with his Bo staff and kicked the Foot Ninja off the building before leaping down himself. Mikey staggered, looking absolutely woozy from the beating before falling backwards, taking a piece of debris with him. The debris landed on Mikey's ankle, spraining it.

In the heat of battle, Raph hand fell off the building, landing in a nearby dumpster. Leo managed to get away before the building completely collapsed and making it all the way to the ground, before he slid into a sewer grate where he could be concealed but still keep an eye on the Shredder and the Foot Ninja.

Don walked over where he saw Mikey trapped underneath the rubble from the building.

"I can't take you anywhere, Mikey," said Don, shaking his head. "C'mon."

Don pried the debris off of Mikey's ankle. Don helped Mikey up.

"It's not my fault, the building just jumped out and attacked me," said Mikey feebly. "Oww, I think I sprained my ankle."

"Well duh," said Don in a sarcastic voice. "Come on, we need to regroup and find the others."

The two Turtles walked a few paces for a sight stopped them right in their tracks. It was the Shredder, walking through the fire from the building.

"I'm not seeing what I am seeing, I'm so not seeing the Shredder walk through the fire like it was nothing," said Michelangelo. "Please tell me I am not seeing what I am seeing?"

Don had a wide mouthed look on his face as he watched the Shredder in the distance.

"I wish I could Mikey, I wish I could," said Don, while pulling Mikey into the shadows of a nearby alley.

The Shredder turned to address his Foot Ninja. He was not pleased how the Turtles and Potter had eluded him.

"Find the Turtles and Potter, wherever they may be hiding!" demanded the Shredder. "Do not allow them to escape. I wish to destroy them personally."

Sirens were heard in the distance. The Police and the Fire Department was arriving on the scene. Shredder could ill afford to be seen here.

"Foot Ninja, disappear," ordered the Shredder while dismissing them with his hand. "Report back to me when you have found them."

From his hiding place behind a telephone pole, Harry could see the Foot Ninjas looking for him. He needed to find the others; he had split from them in the fight.

Back at the lair, Splinter was emerging from his room from an intense session of meditation.

"My sons, I have been in deep meditation regarding the Shredder and..." said Splinter before stopping and seeing no one was in the lair. "Not here? I cannot even meditate for a few minutes without those kids running off!"

Splinter walked around the lair, frowning as he concentrated.

"Now what is the one thing I did not want them all to do?" asked Splinter to himself before his eyes darkened. "Face the Shredder! I am sure that is what they have done."

Splinter began to walk off but paused before turning around. He saw the remote for the Battle Shell, the customized vehicle Donatello made from what was once an armored van. Splinter picked up the remote; it could be of some use to his sons.

Harry's heart was racing madly. The Foot Ninjas walked past him twice and Harry needed to be extra quiet about not getting caught. He could see the Shredder walking into the distance and the Foot Ninjas saying something to him. Of course, there was no mistaken the voice of the Shredder.

"Nothing!" thundered the Shredder. "Keep searching, I want them destroyed!"

Harry slipped off in the opposite direction the Foot Ninjas were searching. Time was of the essence, he needed to find his brothers but he could ill afford for the Shredder to find him first.

Two Foot Ninjas were scouring the alleyway. In the alleyway was a garbage dumpster, the same dumpster which Raph had fallen into.

"Something around here stinks," said one of the ninjas.

"Don't look at me," said the second ninja before Raph popped up out of the Dumpster. He grabbed a foot ninja apiece and rammed their heads together. They dropped to the ground from the impact.

Raph climbed out of the dumpster, landing feet first onto the ground.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" muttered Raph before sniffing underneath his armpits. Then a set of gray hands came up behind Raph, grabbing his shoulders. Raph spun around.

"Wha!!" cried Raph before realizing it was only Splinter. "Master Splinter, the others...we got split up."

Splinter held up his hand to silence his son.

"We must find them, now," said Splinter. "Come on, before we are heard."

Splinter and Raph went into the shadows and not a moment too soon, as a half a dozen Foot Ninjas were scaling the area where they were just a few seconds previous. Another close call, this time one for Raph and Splinter.

Leon backed into an alleyway. Foot Ninjas, a dozen Foot Ninjas to be more precise, surrounded Leo. They were preparing to get in a few shots in on Leo before no doubt delivering him to Saki for extermination. Leo pulled out his Katanas, preparing for a battle but a mysterious man in a black trench coat quickly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The Foot Ninjas looked rather shocked he was here. The trench coated man pulled out a katana of his own, which glowed a faint blue light. Leo wondered what in the world was going on.

Don and Mikey continued to keep moving but suddenly Don pulled an injured Mikey into the alleyway.

The Shredder was still searching and they were very nearly seen once again.

"Don, you better leave me here," said Mikey. "I will only just slow you down."

"Can that noise, Mikey, it's just a sprained ankle," said Don. "We need to get it properly wrapped."

Don helped Mikey up through the ledge and into a bathroom window. Mikey sat down on the edge of a bathtub, gingerly favoring his ankle.

"Let me find something to wrap that ankle, Mikey," said Don rummaging through a cabinet before pulling out a pair of woman's stockings. "This will have to do."

Don bent down and started to wrap Mikey's ankle. At this moment, Michelangelo picked up a brush and started rubbing it against his head.

"While you're doing that, I guess I will have to brush my long flowing locks," said Mikey as he rubbed the brush across his head, which was of course completely devoid of hair of any kind.

"Nice," said Donatello sarcastically.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened. A young boy was about to go to the bathroom but stopped at the sight, which greeted him. Two giant turtles were in the bathroom.

"Shh!!" said Don while putting his finger up to his lips.

The boy had a gaping expression upon his face before turning around and running out of the bathroom.

"Mom, Mom, there are two giant turtles in the bathroom and one of them has your stockings," said the boy.

"Ah-heh," said Don sheepishly before the two mutated terrapins made a strategic retreat through the window.

Not a moment too soon either, as the boy pulled his mother into the bathroom. The mother gave the boy a dirty look while folding her arms.

"They were right here, I swear," said the boy sheepishly.

Meanwhile in the alleyway where the Foot Ninjas cornered Leo, the trench-coated figure blocked a sword swipe and kicked a Foot Ninja to the side. An uppercut was driven into the chest of a second Foot Ninja and a third Foot Ninja got punched out. The trench coated swiped his sword, breaking another Foot Ninja's sword in half before flipping him to the ground. The other two got knocked to the ground by a kick apiece. The mysterious trench coated individual placed down his sword, which stopped glowing.

Don and Mikey were still walking around elsewhere with Mikey using Don's Bo staff as a crutch for his sprained ankle. A noise is heard and Don motions for Mikey to sit down before whipping out his Bo staff as two figures come around the corner. Donatello is prepared for battle but it is just Raph and Master Splinter coming around the corner.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys," said Don in relief.

"We heard you a mile away," remarked Raph before seeing Mikey on the ground, moaning.

Raph rushed over to Mikey, looking concerned.

"Mikey, are you all right?" asked Raph with concern in his voice.

"Oh...I don't think I am going to make it," cried Mikey dramatically. "The lights, the lights are turning out. Tell Raph...Tell Raph..."

"I'm right here, Mikey," said Raph. "I'm right her beside you."

"Tell Raph," began Michelangelo before breaking out into a smile, indicating he was faking. "He's always been a big cheese head."

Raph's look turned from concern to anger. Raph did not like being made a fool of, especially by Mikey.

"Psyche, I can't believe you fell for that," said Mikey before going into sarcastic drama mode. "Oh the lights, oh the lights are turning out."

"I'll turn your lights out for real, wise guy!" growled Raph while raising his fist but Splinter put his hand up.

"Michelangelo, Raphael, enough," ordered Splinter. "You do realize with the racket you are making, the Foot Ninja could very well find us."

Raph opened his mouth but someone tapped him on the shell behind. Quickly Raph spun around, Sais out but it turned out it was Harry behind me.

"Jeez, Raph," said Harry. "There might have been some people in New Jersey who did not hear that. The Foot Ninja are coming in close, we have got to find Leo and get out of here before they come."

Don nodded but he realized he did not have one essential piece of equipment for escaping.

"I wished I brought the remote for the Battle Shell..." started Don but Splinter pulled the remote out of his robe and handed to Don.

"Here, Donatello," said Splinter.

"Perfecto Sensei, it looks like..." started Don before stopping as a whole swarm of Foot Ninjas were beginning to surround Raph, Don, Mikey, Splinter, and Harry. "We're completely surrounded."

Raph, Don, and Harry pulled out their weapons, preparing for battle while Mikey clutched his broken ankle, unable to fight.

"Master Splinter, use the remote, get the Battle Shall," said Don as he joined, Raph, and Harry, all who moved into action against their enemies.

Don blocked a sword with his Bo staff and kicked a Foot Ninja back. Harry ducked underneath a sword swing before blocking two upward shots with his double-edged sword and then disarming the two Foot Ninjas before taking them out with a split kick.

Raph twirled his Sai before expertly throwing it at a staff, which knocked it out of the Foot Ninja's hand. A few feet away, Master Splinter not so expertly attempted to work the remote of the Battle Shell but while Splinter is a great Ninja Master, he is not a user of great technology so he keeps pressing all the wrong buttons. Don catapulted Harry up with his Bo staff which allowed Harry to ram his elbow down on the top of the head of a Foot Ninja before back flipping over a Foot Ninja who was charging with a sword and grabbing him around the right arm and head before flipping him back.

Splinter still unsuccessfully attempted to work the remote for the Battle Shell and was getting rather frustrated. Raph used his sai to block a sword and kicked his feet up, knocking a Foot Ninja back. Don struggled to hold back three Foot Ninjas with his Bo Staff but Harry knocked one away while Raph tossed his Sai bottom end first into the back of the head of the Foot Ninja, knocking him down. Don swept the Bo staff down before putting the Bo staff in between the legs of the Foot Ninja in an uncomfortable spot. Splinter pressed yet more buttons on the remote but still his attempts did not bear fruit and Splinter was reaching his breaking point. Don attempted to block a sickle wielding foot ninja but Splinter leaped up and smashed his walking stick over the head of the Foot Ninja before handing Don the remote.

"Here, Donatello, I will fight and you will drive," said Splinter before twirling his walking stick and slamming the end of it into the ribs.

"Activating remote," said Don while pressing the big red button on the remote, the kind of big red button, which always seems to activate everything.

Splinter efficiently cracked one of his opponents in the face with a kick before twirling his walking stick and ramming the Foot Ninja in the ribs with it. Another swing and another enemy dropped down to the ground. Another pair of Foot Ninjas attempted to swing their swords but Splinter grabs the swords and forced them down before tossing both of the Foot Ninjas to the ground. High leaping kick sent yet another Foot Ninja back. In the blink of an eye Splinter somersaulted high into the air before the wizened rat brought his walking stick down on the top of the head of another Foot Ninja. The final adversary turned and ran; obviously knowing he would get embarrassed.

"Woah, Master Splinter, you kick butt," said Raph in awe of his Sensei as the Battle Shell rolled towards the group.

"No doubt more will be on the way," said Splinter. "We must make ourselves scarce and find Leonardo before the Shredder catches up to us."

Without a world, the five boarded into the Battle Shell, in search for Leonardo.

Speaking of Leo, he was still in the alleyway with the mysterious trench coated ninja who had made quick work of the half a dozen Foot Ninja and the katana wielding turtle wore a combined look of confusion and suspicion.

"Okay," said Leo wondering what in the world the appearance of this new ninja was. "This is definitely new. You're a ninja but you are definitely not one of them. So who are you anyway?"

"I am simply a guardian," said the trench-coated man. "Beyond that, I cannot divulge any other information."

"That's really helpful," said Leo in a slight sarcastic tone of voice.

"I'm really sorry but do know this. You are caught up in a battle which is much bigger than you could possibly realize," said the Guardian in a slightly apologetic tone.

"My brother Harry pretty much heard that already from Oroku Saki," said Leo

The Guardian looked at Leo, surveying him intently, as if debating exactly how much to tell the turtle.

"That is the only true words spoken from the Shredder's sinister mouth," said the Guardian. "But know this, on this day by rejecting the Shredder's evil, you have made yourself an ally."

The Guardian extended his hand, which Leo took and shook it. A few seconds later, a rumbling sound came around the corner.

"Slow down, you drive too quickly," complained Splinter from the back of the Battle Shell as it turned the corner. "And that turn was too sharp."

"Master Splinter, you have been back seat driving the entire way," complained Don.

"Yeah, would you rather have me drive?" asked Harry from inside the Battle Shell.

"No!" cried four other voices in unison from the back of the Battle Shell.

The Battle Shell pulled up to the alleyway where Leo and the Guardian were standing. The window opened and Don stuck his head out of it.

"Hey, Leo, need a lift?" asked Don.

"Yeah, guys let me introduce you to...the mysterious ninja who is no longer here," said Leo, trailing off as he realized the guardian had vanished in an instant.

All four of the Turtles, Harry, and Master Splinter were sitting in the Battle Shell, reunited after being split up in the city for over an hour.

"Good to see you bro," said Don as the others also wore looks of relief. "We were really worried for a moment."

"Yes, but you are safe now," said Splinter before backhanding all five of his sons across the face.

"Hey," said Harry, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, what was that for," said Raph doing the same.

"For being so foolish!" said Splinter in an angry tone of voice. "You should have never went off and faced the Shredder alone like this. He is way too powerful."

"You are telling me, I won't be able to sit down straight for a week," said Harry.

"And did you see the way the Shredder walked right through that fire," said Don in a moment of uncomfortable remembrance.

"Yeah, he's like...the Shred-I-Nator or something," said Mikey in a really bad Austrian accent.

Splinter sighed before putting his hands in his head.

"Unfortunately, there is no turning back at this time," said Splinter in a tired voice. "You have stirred the hornet's nest and little can be done to calm the storm. The Shredder will not rest until he finds us."

An uncomfortable silence lingered for a few seconds before Leonardo broke it.

"So..." started Leo before Splinter put his hand up.

"Let him find us," concluded Splinter sharply. "I wish to avenge my Master Yoshi and now is the best time to do so."

"Okay, but how do we do this Master Splinter?" asked Raph.

"Sit still," said Splinter shortly.

"I dunno Master, sitting still is not one of our strong points," said Mikey before Splinter gave him an angry glare which caused Mikey to back off. "Right, sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still is good."

Twenty minutes later, Shredder and his Foot Ninjas walked up towards the battle shell. Shredder scratched his gauntlet on the side of the vehicle before pointing upwards.

On the roof Splinter was sitting on top of a ledge while the Turtles and Harry were sitting belong. A few seconds later, Shredder and the Foot Ninjas had joined them, ready for another battle.

"Dude," said Mikey in awe.

The Shredder turned and pointed to the Turtles.

"Destroy them," ordered the Shredder curtly as the Foot Ninjas rushed forward, the battle was at hand.

The Turtles and Harry charged from the other end. Harry squatted down underneath an uppercut punch, before he grabbed his opponent around the arm before flipping him to his back. One of the Foot Ninjas swung a sword upwards but Raph blocked it with his Sai and kicked the Foot Ninja away.

"Remember my sons," said Splinter from above. "The battle you are about to encounter is long and winding."

"Huh," said Mikey as he swung his nunchucks around the sword of a Foot Ninja before planting an uppercut right into his enemy's face. A second uppercut took out another attacker.

"Be careful and do not get over confident," said Splinter with a sigh.

A group of Foot Ninjas tossed a barrage of ninja stars at Leonardo who was swinging his swords and batting them back. Don twirled his Bo staff and jabbed a Foot Ninja in the gut. He swept another Foot Ninja's legs out from underneath him.

"Drive your staff higher, sweep with your right foot from that position," instructed Splinter from above.

"Now you are backseat ninjaing me Master Splinter," said Don incredulously as he tripped a charging Foot Ninja up with his bo staff before the Shredder inserted himself into the equation and drew his fist back, smashing Donatello into the face and causing him to fly backwards before skidding to the stop at the wall.

A chain wrapped around Harry's double-edged sword but Harry let go, causing the Foot Ninja to fly back. Turning his head slightly, Harry spotted the Shredder coming at him from high above. Instinctively, Harry managed to kick the Shredder back but the moment of triumph was for naught as the Shredder sprung up on his hands and leaped back up. A vicious kick into Harry's back sent the Boy-Who-Lived flying into the distance. The Shredder picked up Harry by the scruff of the neck and threw him hard into a concrete wall, with Harry just barely bracing any impact.

Mikey blocked a sword swing with his nunchucks and kicked the foot ninja with his bad leg.

"Ow," said Mikey before kicking a second foot ninja who charged with the leg again. "Ow"

Mikey dropped down and a third foot ninja came down and Michelangelo swept the leg out from underneath his opponent.

"Ow, ow, ow," said Michelangelo before his eyes widened as he came face to face with the Shredder.

Mikey attempted to swing his nunchucks but Shredder gripped them in his hands and flipped Mikey over his head. Mikey staggered to his knees, giving the Shredder the opportunity to impact the mutant right in the face. With an alarming velocity, Mikey flew backwards into the wall where Harry and Donatello were also woozy and injured.

Leo blocked three swords from the Foot Ninja before pushing them back and kicking all three of the Foot Ninjas one by one to the back. After coming down from behind, the Shredder attempted to stab Leo in the back of his neck with the sharp prongs on his gauntlet but Raph blocked it with his Sai.

"No!!" cried Raph before Shredder pulled Raphael's sai out of his hand and hoisted him up before throwing him up into the air and kicking him into the wall.

Leo leapt up and down onto two of the Foot Ninjas' heads before dropping down and spinning on the ground, sweeping both legs out from underneath the Foot Ninja. Much to his horror, Leo came face to face with the Shredder, who pulled his fist back before cracking it right into Leo's face. Leo staggered back before Shredder smashed a second punch into the face of his opponent. The turtle dropped to the ground and Shredder viciously kicked him right in the side, sending Leo skidding backwards towards the wall to join the others.

Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and Harry were slumped against the wall groaning, as the Shredder stalked his prey, pronged gauntlet rose into the air.

"Now, none of you will be leaving here alive!" thundered Shredder in his most menacing voice the gauntlet raised, poised to strike Leo right between the eyes.

"Shredder, no!" cried Splinter, rushed headstrong into battle and just in time managed to block the Shredder's attack with his walking stick. "You destroyed my family once, I will not allow it to happen again."

"No man or freak can defeat me!" yelled the Shredder.

"That remains to be seen," said Splinter.

The Shredder growled, attempting to get Splinter with his metal prongs but Splinter ducked. Splinter blocked a kick with his walking stick and eyed a water tower over his shoulder. An idea began to form in Splinter's mind. Splinter backed towards the water tower as Shredder attempted to attack again but Splinter blocked again and was not underneath the water tower. Shredder raised his metal prong but Splinter ducked and one side of the wooden supports was sliced. Shredder stalked Splinter and went in for the kill again but Splinter ducked and the steel supports in the middle got sliced. Another attempt by the deadly metal prongs and Splinter ducked and the remaining supports got knocked out as Splinter stepped out from underneath the water tower.

"This is for my Master Yoshi!" cried Splinter before he kicked the water tower towards the Shredder.

The water tower rocked back and forth before tipping towards the Shredder. The water flooded the roof, causing the Shredder to slide off the roof. The Turtles, Harry, and Splinter pulled themselves onto the ledge. Shredder lay upon the ground before rolling over and looking up only to see the Water Tower sliding off the roof and crashing towards the Shredder.

"No!!" screamed the Shredder seconds before the Water Tower collapsed on the Shredder, burying him underneath the wreckage.

Splinter looked down at the wreckage before leaning on his walking stick with a bow.

"Master Splinter I..." started Leo but Splinter held up his hand.

"Let us go home," said Splinter. "My Master Yoshi has been avenged, the Shredder is finished."

"I'm all for that," said Don.

"Indeed," said Harry. "I'm up for a little rest because this has been a long day."

The Turtles, Harry, and Splinter walked off, going home, as the wreckage below lay immobile for a few minutes after they had left. Then, in an instant, the Shredder's hand shot out of the wreckage, proving there was still life in the evil leader of the Foot.


	17. Chapter 17: Setting the Stage

**Chapter 17: Setting the Stage:**

Voldemort had to laugh at the gullibility of certain individuals in the Wizarding World. Dumbledore was so pitifully predictable. Quirrell would take the Philosopher's Stone tonight as Dumbledore left for a meeting with Minister of Magic. Voldemort believed he would not be far off the assumption the Minister would have some problem which he needed Dumbledore for advice.

Tonight would be Voldemort's finest hour of triumph and his reign of power would be reinstalled after the past ten years of dormancy.

Harry clutched his hand to his forehead, right over the scar upon it. The accursed relic of the attack on that fateful Halloween night had been stinging for the past several weeks. In fact, the scar had been stinging shortly after Harry returned to Hogwarts.

"One more exam to go," said Theodore sitting down beside Harry. "We can finally be free, until the moment we receive our results that is."

"It won't be that bad," said Daphne reassuringly. "After all, we had Hermione and Harry to help us revise, and they are the two brightest students in our entire year."

"Yeah, you've got a point there," said Theodore. "Still, I will be glad when it is all over."

Harry just nodded his head, agreeing with his friend. The exams would be over soon but Harry still had to deal with the torture sessions from Flint, which was carefully disguised as Quidditch Practice. The Quidditch Cup Match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin was in two days and Flint wanted to ensure Slytherin came up on top for the eighth straight year.

Malfoy walked up to the table, shooting Harry a glare, which Harry chose to ignore. Recently, Malfoy had been muttering dark words under his breath about how he suspected Harry was responsible for his recent misfortunes and Harry had been saddened he missed out on most of the torture of Malfoy. Indeed, Malfoy the Muggle schoolgirl was still talked about with laughter from most of the school. Then there was the little incident where hair removal potion had some how been slipped into Draco's hair gel which caused Malfoy to become bald for a few weeks until a hair restoration draught could be prepared by Snape. Harry had a shrewd suspicion Snape took his sweet time making the potion but he really did not want to make unfounded accusations.

Still, Harry did not dwell on Malfoy's humiliation for much longer as scar kept stinging on his forehead. Harry's quiet nature did not go unnoticed by his two Slytherin friends who looked over at Harry curiously.

"Harry, you look like you are expecting someone to die at any moment," said Theodore. "The exams are not that bad and we all know you are going to get high marks."

"It's just this bloody scar," said Harry gritting his teeth. "It won't stop stinging. I'm wondering if it is an omen of impending doom."

"Harry, everything's a feeling of impending doom to you," commented Daphne. "It seems to me you are always a pessimistic and that's not exactly a healthy thing for your sanity."

"I prefer the term realist to be quite honest," replied Harry. "The fact Voldemort is after the Philosopher's Stone and could grab it at any minute kind of has me a bit on edge at the moment."

"That is if he has not found some way to snatch the Stone already," said Theodore grimly.

"Oh, I'll know if he's gotten his hands on the Stone," said Harry darkly. "The minute he regains his physical body, I bet my broomstick he'll attempt to kill me in the most painful way possible. I see him as being the type of person to hold a grudge when someone banishes him from his body for ten years."

"Harry, you've got a point," said Daphne grudgingly, unable to argue with her friend's realistic, if not a bit dark viewpoint.

The final exam for the Slytherins was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Quirrell seemed a bit preoccupied throughout this period of time, if he had a more important task to do then to give first year Slytherins Exams. Harry's scar kept stinging but the stinging seemed to be the strongest when Quirrell's back was to him.

"Finished finally and thank Merlin for that," said Theodore as Daphne and Harry followed him out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry could not shake the feeling something was off.

"Quirrell did seem a bit preoccupied in there for some reason," said Daphne suddenly. "Marking all the exams can't be all that bad, so why is he is nervous? I mean, more nervous than usual."

"Because he is going to steal the Stone for You-Know-Who," said Theodore irritably.

"I thought we decided Snape was the one who was after the You-Know-What on the third floor," said Daphne, her eyes narrowing.

"No it was you who decided that," said Theodore. "Snape does seem shifty on a first glance, but it is obvious he is keeping an eye on Quirrell so he does not steal the object."

"Quirrell stealing the Stone or working for You-Know-Who, is laughable," said Daphne. "Quirrell can't even hear about a dragon without cowering in terror."

The word "dragon" snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Something in Harry's mind clicked. He had brushed away his suspicions initially but the pain in his scar brought his paranoia back to the forefront.

"We have to go see Hagrid," said Harry rubbing his forehead.

"What for?" asked Daphne with a bewildered look on her face.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon, pretty damn convenient someone showed up with one, also Hagrid probably would have spilled anything if this mysterious gentleman got Hagrid drunk, and I have this theory which I am hoping to verify," said Harry in a quick voice, rushing down to Hagrid's with Daphne and Theodore struggling to keep up with him.

Hagrid was outside his Hut as Harry, Daphne, and Theodore approached. Harry was looking frantic and Hagrid opened his mouth but Harry did not give him a chance to speak.

"Hagrid, this is extremely important, did you by any chance know what the stranger who gave you Norbert looked like," prompted Harry in a frantic voice, hoping that his theory was incorrect.

"Well, no, Harry, he did not really take his cloak but that ain't strange down at the Hog's Head," said Hagrid slowly.

"Please, please, please, tell me you did not tell him anything about Fluffy," said Harry, looking as if all of his worst fears came true at once.

"Well, he did ask what kind of animals I looked afta," said Hagrid, not noticing Harry putting his head into his hands in frustration. "I mean, after Fluffy, I told him a dragon is really easy. Ya see, the trick to taming the beast is knowing what to do to calm him. Play Fluffy a little music and he will go straight to sleep."

Hagrid paused, obviously having said too much.

"I should' have told ya that," said Hagrid but Harry, Daphne, and Harry were already going back towards the castle, out of hearing distance when Hagrid had attempted to call them back.

"The deal is this, it had to be whomever Voldemort is possessing underneath that cloak," said Harry.

Before Daphne and Theodore could say anything, Hermione came up to Harry, Theodore, and Daphne.

"There you three are, I have been looking all over for you," said Hermione before noticing the dark look on Harry's face. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Voldemort's going after the Stone, tonight, I am sure of it," informed Harry. "Someone has to do something or he'll succeed."

"Tell Dumbledore," suggested Daphne. "After all, as much as I don't personally care for him, he is still the only one You-Know-Who ever feared."

Despite his nagging suspicions Dumbledore was not to be trusted, Harry could not deny the Headmaster's power over Voldemort. Harry had few other options, other than to go after the Stone himself before Voldemort could get a hold of it and that plan was a last ditch option.

"Let's go," said Harry in a reluctant tone of voice as Hermione, Daphne, Theodore, and Harry rushed up to the Headmaster's office.

When the four friends arrived there.

"Chocolate Frog," said Harry causing the gargoyle to spring to life, allowing them entrance to the office of the Headmaster.

The four friends entered the office but there was just one problem. Dumbledore was gone.

"Where did he go, I wonder?" muttered Harry as he looked around the office, by the looks of things, Dumbledore just recently left. "Very convenient he stepped out right when he was needed."

"Harry, please, now's not the time to lose your head in some paranoid theory," lectured Hermione. "We need to tell someone."

"Who, Hermione?" asked Harry. "No one strikes the fear in Voldemort more than Dumbledore and Dumbledore has decided to step out for the evening. I don't like to do this, but if Dumbledore's not here to stop Voldemort, then there's only one thing to do now."

"Harry Potter, don't tell me you are going after the Philosopher's Stone!" said Hermione incredulously.

"Fine, I won't tell you, but I'd be lying," said Harry coolly. "If Voldemort comes back, he will do everything he can possibly think of to hurt me. He'll destroy my family, my friends, and then he'll slowly destroy me. If there's another way to do this, I would but as it stands right now, there's no other choice."

Hermione looked worried for her friend and she had to agree with him.

"Fine, I agree," said Hermione. "I don't like it but you are not going down there alone, I am coming with you."

Harry opened his mouth but Daphne cut him off.

"We are all going," said Daphne. "We are going to do this together."

"All of us," said Theodore in a firm voice.

Harry looked at his friends.

"We need to do this now," said Harry. "Voldemort no doubt has a head start right now. Let's go."

The four friends walked out of the office as a figure concealed underneath an invisibility cloak watched them. Everything was going according to his plans. Harry would need his help once he met Voldemort and then the boy would gain the Headmaster's trust. Dumbledore would achieve fame and glory as Harry Potter's mentor. Then, after Voldemort was finished, Dumbledore would make sure Harry would be killed. An upstart Slytherin brat would not disrupt Dumbledore's well-laid plans; he would make sure of it.

Outside the Third Floor Corridor, Harry peered inside. A harp was charmed to play inside.

"Voldemort's already been here," said Harry grimly. "Time is of the essence, who knows when that harp will stop playing or how far Voldemort has gotten towards the Philosopher's Stone. C'mon."

Harry opened the door without little trouble and the four friends walked into the room. To pry Fluffy's paw off the door, it took all four friends to move it. The trapdoor sprang open.

"Okay, that was a little too easy," said Theodore. "What is down there anyway?"

"I don't know, but it looks pretty deep," said Daphne. "It looks like we need to jump, because I don't think there is any way to just climb down."

"Thank you for pointing out the blatantly obvious once again, Greengrass," said Theodore shaking his head. "I'll go first, shall I."

Theodore leapt down and Daphne jumped down a few seconds later.

"Ow, Daphne, you landed on top of me," groaned Theodore from deep down in the trapdoor.

"Well, something had to break my fall," replied Daphne in a mischievously tone of voice.

Harry looked down but he still could not see anything. A second later the harp stopped playing.

"Son of a..," said Harry before being cut off by growling. Fluffy was awake and he was not a very happy dog. "Hermione, go for the trapdoor, now!"

"But..." started Hermione her eyes wide in horror but Harry was in no mood to argue.

"Now!" cried Harry forcefully. "I'll try and hold him off."

Hermione looked reluctant but jumped down to join the others. Harry looked at the dog.

"Nice dog, sit, heal," said Harry but Fluffy kept growling at Harry.

The dog attempted to claw Harry but Harry rolled underneath and removed a shuriken from his pocket, before he flicked it directly at the harp. The harp gave a note, which distracted Fluffy, making the dog woozy. Harry rushed at the hole, throwing himself down it just before Fluffy came to his senses.

"Cowabunga!" cried Harry, before hitting the soft ground below. Looking around in the darkness, he saw his three friends looking at him.

"Cowabunga?" asked Daphne shaking her head before getting a vine wrapped around her throat.

Apparently there was some kind of plant at the bottom of the pit and it was beginning to wrap around Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Harry.

"What in the world is this bloody thing?" demanded Harry, fighting the vines, which were wrapping around him, as this demonic plant was intent to asphyxiate him.

"Don't ask me, Herbology is not my subject," grumbled Theodore as the vines were pinning his legs and arms back.

"Don't move," said Hermione. "It's Devil's Snare. If you move, it's only going to kill you quicker."

"Charming, Hermione," remarked Daphne sarcastically. "It would be a better help if you could tell us how to kill it. Herbology is not the highest order of concern in the Slytherin House."

Harry was attempting to struggle against the vines but he decided to hold his breath and stop moving.

"Devil's Snare, let's see," said Hermione attempting to concentrate with one movement at all. "It's destroyed but something but what did Professor Sprout say."

"Hermione, please remember before we run out of room in here to breath," grunted Theodore as he was nearly completely wrapped in the vines.

"Fire!" cried Hermione suddenly remembering. "But, I can't reach my wand!"

Harry heard Hermione and wondered if it was starting to get warm in the formally dank dungeon. Suddenly, he could feel his body heating up and then turning into a human fireball, which was starting to burn the Devil's Snare.

"Harry!" cried Hermione but a few seconds later, the Devil's Snare released all four of them, having been burnt to a crisp.

Harry's body started cooling down as the fire slowly faded from around his body. Harry looked at his arms, but there was not a slight burn mark on his body.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Daphne in a bewildered force, as her eyes were widened in surprise.

"It's my Mystic abilities," said Harry calmly but there was a small amount of awe evident in Harry's voice. "I hadn't been able to use them until now, I had been trying on and off for months."

"Mystic abilities?" asked Theodore in awe. "I thought those were only supposed to be a myth."

"No, but it is extremely rare," commented Hermione. "Only two wizards have been known to have Mystic Abilities before, Merlin and Salazar Slytherin."

"Seems like good company to be in, Harry" said Daphne but Harry looked forward seriously.

"We need to keep moving," said Harry. "No doubt more obstacles will be to come."

The four moved through the door and entered a second room. This room contained what appeared at first sight to be birds flying around the room. Without a word, they walked across the room to a second door but it would not open.

"Let me try something," muttered Hermione before pulling her wand out. "Alohomora!"

The spell struck the door but nothing happened.

"Interesting, the unlocking charm isn't working," said Daphne. "There is something missing. What though?"

"The birds up there, they have to be here for a reason," muttered Theodore.

Harry looked at the birds and a thought struck him as he saw the silvery glint off the birds.

"That's not because they're not birds," said Harry suddenly. "They're keys, winged keys, one of them have to fit the door."

Harry looked to the corner and a broom was sitting in the corner. If Voldemort could get to the key, then surely the youngest seeker in a century had a decent shot.

"I've got it," said Harry. "I need to fly up, grab the key which fits the door, and that is how we get past this obstacle."

"Harry, look," said Hermione while pointing to a key with a bent wing. "That key has to be the one."

Without a word, Harry mounted the broom, looking up at the winged keys before shooting up. Harry circled the keys and went after the key with the broken wing but all the other keys shot at Harry, the sharp points directed right at his body.

"Okay, this could be potentially problematic," said Hermione with a worried tone.

"Gee, you think, Hermione," said Theodore as Harry flew around, as the keys chased him around the room, not letting up, not even for a second.

"Harry, you need to get the key before it's too late!" yelled Daphne, as she stood on her toes, watching the scene from above anxiously.

"Before or after those things bludgeon me," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Well, I would say before as those things would not look too pleasant if they hit you," said Daphne.

Harry swerved at the last minute from hitting the wall and the keys bounced off the wall before firing back towards Harry. Harry shot down before shooting back up, clasping the key for the door in his hands. Harry kicked off the broom, sending it at the sharp winged keys chasing him before dropping down. The sharp keys sliced the broom into multiple pieces and continued to direct their attack towards Harry.

"C'mon," said Harry, placing the key in the door before it clicked open.

The sharp winged keys were whistling, moving in close. The four friends dived through the door and slammed it shut and not a second too soon as the keys punctured the wood of the door, sticking in it.

"I could sense those keys were not supposed to do that," said Harry shaking his head. "It seems to me, Voldemort scrambled the protections after he came through, stalling for time. No doubt he wanted anyone who followed him destroyed. Also the Devil's Snare seemed a bit before violent than it should have been. Voldemort doesn't want anyone to catch up with him."

"Once again, grim but most likely true," said Theodore darkly.

A giant chessboard came into view. Harry groaned as he looked at it. He was rubbish at Muggle chess, and he imagined Wizarding Chess would be no different.

"I hate to say this, but Ron Weasley would actually be an asset here," said Hermione shaking her head. "He is one of the best chess players in the Gryffindor House."

Harry's eyes narrowed, Voldemort was already ahead and this could take hours to get through.

"We don't have time for a chess game," said Harry pulling his double-edged sword out from the sheath from underneath his robes. "So there is only one thing to be done."

Harry rushed forward and one of the Chess pieces menacingly stepped forward but Harry twirled his double-edged sword, slicing the chess piece in half. The other chess pieces attempted to attack Harry but Harry stepped out of the way and the chess pieces shattered from the impact of connecting with each other. Two more Chess pieces came forward and Harry swerved around, before springing up high into the air, knocking the top parts of the two pieces off with a split kick. After a short amount of time, the entire opposite side of the Chess Board was taken out. Harry placed his sword back into the sheath it was taken from, pushing it back behind his back.

"Chess, Harry Potter style," said Daphne in amusement. "A different spin to a classic game. Just decapitate the opposing team's pieces."

"That's an incredibly original way to win a Chess game," said Theodore.

"We better get going," said Hermione rushing to catch up with Harry as Daphne and Theodore brought out the rear.

Harry stopped short and a sickening smell filled his nostrils. A troll laid down upon the floor, knocked out. It looked bigger than the one Harry had fought on Halloween Night.

"Well, that's one less thing I have to fight," said Harry in relief as Harry walked forward. Hermione followed him shortly after but before Daphne and Theodore could follow a black flame shot up behind them.

Panicking, Harry and Hermione rushed a few steps forward before a purple flame shot up in front of them. Before them, a row of bottles of different shapes and sizes existed.

"We're trapped," said Harry grimly.

"Look, Harry," said Hermione pointing to a piece of paper. Harry took the paper and read it quickly.

"It's a logic puzzle of some sort," said Harry frowning. "Trust Snape to come up with something like this. Look, here's what it says."

Hermione and Harry looked at the message, which read as follows:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find_

_One among us seven will let you move again,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us our killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you want to stay here forevermore. To help us in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the potion tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you can see clearly, all are on different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, second left and second on the right _

_Are twins but different on first sight_

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "The best wizards would be stuck down here for ages, because this problem doesn't have a strictly magical solution."

"So, which one do I need to get through the flames and forward," said Harry.

"Give me a minute," muttered Hermione before she reread the paper silently and then picking out the smallest bottle, handing it to Harry. "Here."

Harry looked at the bottle. It was only enough for barely a swallow.

"Which one will get you back through the black," said Harry.

"This one," said Hermione, picking up a round bottle on the right side of the row.

Harry reached underneath his robe, taking off his Portus-Amulet and handed it to Hermione. Harry nearly forgotten about the Amulet and he could not have really used it anyway as an exact location needed to be in mind when it was used.

"Take this," said Harry, handing Hermione the amulet. "Get Daphne and Theodore, get to a safe place by touching your wand to it. You have to think of an exact place you want to go with it or it won't work."

"What about you Harry?" asked Hermione in a worried tone of voice. "How are you going to get out?"

"I don't really know," said Harry grimly. "I really don't know if I am going to get out. If I go down, I will go down fighting, I will tell you that much"

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck, surprising Harry.

"Harry please be careful!" cried Hermione. "I don't want to lose you. You're like the brother I never had, I couldn't stand it if you..."

Hermione left the sentence hanging, but Harry could see what Hermione stopped herself from saying.

"I'll be careful Hermione, I promise," said Harry struggling to keep tears from filling his green eyes, touched Hermione thought of him like a brother.

Hermione gave Harry a good long look before taking a drink of the potion. Hermione shuddered and Harry looked worried.

"It's not poison is it," said Harry looking worried but Hermione shook her head.

"No but it feels like ice," said Hermione before stepping forward reluctantly, looking like she did not want to leave Harry alone.

"Go quickly before it wears off," said Harry while raising the smallest bottle to take his potion.

"Good luck, Harry" muttered Hermione before stepping through the black fire.

Harry looked forward at the purple fire in front of him.

"Showtime," muttered Harry before drinking the potion in one gulp. Harry's body felt like it turned to ice. "Here I come, Voldemort."

Harry stepped forward into the fire, ready to face whatever was on the other side.


	18. Chapter 18: Evil Among Us

**Chapter 18: Evil Among Us.**

After stepping through the fire, Harry saw himself standing face to face with Professor Quirrell.

"Welcome to the party, Mr. Potter," said Quirrell in a calm voice completely devoid of stuttering. "So glad you could join us."

"What party would that be, Quirrell?" said Harry; not looking all too surprised Quirrell was the one who Voldemort was taking up residence in. In retrospect, Quirrel did stutter a bit too much to be credible.

"Why the party for the rebirth of my master, the great and powerful Dark Lord, of course!" cried Quirrell in a manic voice. "Why don't you slip into something a little more a little more fitting for the celebration?"

Quirrell pulled out his wand, before doing a jerking motion with it and Harry felt cords being wrapped around him from chest to his feet. They were so tight that Harry could barely move or even stand.

"I must say, it'll be tragic that your life will only be alive for a few more moments," said Quirrell with a tone of mocking regret. "Once I get my hands on the Philosopher's Stone, the Elixir of Life will restore the Dark Lord back to his true form and then he will pick up where he left off on that Halloween Night. You remember the night don't you Potter? The night he killed your parents."

"Also the night I cast him as a body when I was a mere infant," said Harry through gritted teeth. "If I did that to the so called greatest Dark Lord to ever live then, what do you think I will do to you once I get free?"

Quirrell looked at Harry, his expression suddenly turning cold.

"I'll never find that out Potter, because you'll not live for much longer," said Quirrell. "If the Dark Lord didn't want to kill you himself, I would do it myself for that little remark."

"Give it your best shot, you stuttering sycophant," hissed Harry. "That is, unless you are nothing but a gutless coward."

Quirrell raised his wand but a third voice had joined the conversation.

"Ignore him, Quirrell," hissed a voice appeared to come from underneath Quirrell's turban. "Focus on the Stone, I will finish him soon enough."

"But my Lord..." muttered Quirrell before the voice interrupted him.

"Do it, Quirrell," hissed the voice dangerously. "Focus on the task at hand."

Harry struggled against the ropes, attempting to somehow free himself from him and even attempted to call upon his fire mystic abilities but he could not figure out how to turn them on manually. In the room with the Devil's Snare, the abilities just occurred spontaneously and it was frustrating Harry as to how it happened.

Quirrell seemed focus on a mirror of some sort in front of him. He strained to concentrate but Harry felt pleased to see, none of his efforts were working.

"Trust Dumbledore to think of something this complex," said Quirrell underneath his breath. "Now what do I do Master. Is the Stone inside? Should I break the mirror? What course of action do you recommend?"

A moment's silence as Harry nearly got his arm free, before being stopped by a hissing noise, that caused the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand up.

"Use the boy," hissed the voice.

"Yes, of course," said Quirrell before clapping his hands and the ropes falling off of Harry. "Come here Potter."

Harry stepped forward and he could sense something was bound inside the mirror. He had a funny feeling it was the Philosopher's Stone inside the mirror. He needed to get his hands on it before Quirrell did.

"Look into the mirror Potter," demanded Quirrell.

Harry stepped in front of the mirror, seeing his own reflection. His reflection winked, before pulling a blood-red object out of his pocket. Then, the duplicate placed the object back into his pocket and Harry felt something in his physical self's pocket. Incredibly, Harry had received the Stone.

"So what do you see, Potter?" demanded Quirrell, looking at Harry with a piecing glaze which Harry had a sinking feeling was not entirely his own.

"I see myself standing over your worthless Dark Lord, having defeated him like I did when I was a baby," said Harry boldly, in what he hoped to be a convincing manner.

Quirrell's face contorted with fury before going blank and emotionless, as if something foreign trained it that way.

"He lies, he lies," hissed the mysterious voice Harry heard earlier. Harry attempted to make a strategic retreat, but Quirrell flicked his wand and four walls of flames shot up. Harry was surrounded, no easy way out.

"Tell me, Potter, what did you really see?" demanded Quirrell, looking absolutely mad, taking a step forward.

"Let me speak to him, face to face," hissed the voice.

"Master, you are not strong enough," argued Quirrell with the voice.

"I have strength enough for this," said the voice. "Do it, now."

Quirrell reached up, turning his back to Harry before unraveling the purple turban, which lay upon his head. Harry's eyes went wide and his scar starting stinging again. There was a face on the back of Quirrell's head, with slits for eyes and looking positively demonic.

"Harry Potter, it has been over ten years, but we meet again at last," said spirit on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Voldemort," hissed Harry.

"Yes, very good Harry," said Voldemort in a cold voice. "See what has become of me, mere shadow and vapor but now, once I take the Elixir of Life, I will be whole once again. My greatness will once again be known and feared throughout the land. So why don't you be a good little boy and give me that Stone in your pocket."

Voldemort knew and Harry took a step back but he fell back, paralyzed at the sight of the evil standing before him.

"Don't be a fool, Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort. "Your parents were brave yes and I must admit they gave me a fight before going down. Especially your mother, she was a particularly interesting case, all the times she stumbled into my stew, she became quite bothersome. She would have been a great follower, her creativity and power was matched by only a select few but she is no longer a problem for me after what was done. The fate that was bestowed on her was perhaps the most gruesome in history."

"You killed her and my father, you bastard," screamed Harry, finding his voice.

Voldemort looked at Harry with an amused expression.

"Actually referring to me in that term would be quite correct," said Voldemort. "It is quite an interesting story about why that would be correct but you will not live long enough to hear it."

Harry felt he needed a plan, right away. Quirrell raised his wand but Harry dived behind the mirror, using it as a shield.

"Reducto!" cried Quirrell, causing a section of the mirror to shatter into pieces. Harry ran out from behind the mirror.

"Give Quirrell the Stone, Potter," hissed Voldemort. "And I might make your death a little less painful."

Harry had an idea formed into his head, eyeing the back of Quirrell's head where Voldemort's spirit laid, completely exposed and vulnerable.

"Give it to me, Potter," hissed Voldemort.

Reaching for his double-edged sword, Harry was going to give it to Voldemort all right. Voldemort would get it right between his demonic, spectral eyes, with a sharp blade that is.

"Okay, Voldemort, I'll give it to you," said Harry before whipping out his double-edge sword and expertly tossing it point first right towards the back of Quirrell's head.

The blade impaled right into the back of Quirrell's head. Voldemort shrieked in agony and attempted to will Quirrell towards Harry to get to him. Blood was spurting through the back of Quirrell's head and Quirrell was starting to fade from the world. Voldemort forced Quirrell to raise his wand and Voldemort attempted to possess Quirrell's body completely for one last-ditch effort as it slowly crumbled into dust.

"Avada..." started Quirrell/Voldemort but he never finished as Quirrell's body crumbled into dust, with nothing but Quirrell's robes and Harry's double-edged sword laying in the pile, as smoke rose into the air from the remain.

Harry looked at what was once Professor Quirinus Quirrell. Walking over before reaching down to pick up a sword, a spectral wave of mist shot out of the robes, knocking Harry onto his back.

"You have not seen the last of me, Potter," hissed Voldemort. "I shall return!"

Voldemort's spirit vanished through the wall, into thin air and then to parts unknown. Sighing, Harry reached up to pick up his double-edged sword.

"Somehow, I don't doubt you will try, Voldemort," said Harry quietly although Voldemort was long gone.

Harry walked forward, surveying the scene before taking the Philosopher's Stone out of his pocket. Harry did a double take and he could not sense anything magical at all about the Stone. Looking closely over the Stone, Harry discovered something, which angered him greatly.

The object, which caused Harry to come down here to risk his life and more importantly the lives of his friends, was nothing but a fake glass duplicate of the real Philosopher's Stone. Questions were raised in Harry's mind, why would someone go to the trouble of putting a glass duplicate of a highly powerful magical object and trick a dangerous dark wizard into going after it, putting hundreds of students in danger. More importantly, if this object was a fake, where exactly was the real Philosopher's Stone?

Angered at the way he was played for a fool, risking his own neck and his friends lives getting risked as well, to keep Voldemort from stealing an object which was in reality a duplicate, Harry threw the fake Philosopher's Stone against the wall. The Stone shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Harry focused his attention now on finding a way out of the area where the fake Stone was hidden. Moving forward, Harry saw a door behind the mirror. Opening it, Harry looked around. He was right back to where he started, where the Devil's Snare once was. The door shut behind Harry. It seemed the obstacles went full circle at the end. The door locked behind Harry.

Sighing, Harry prepared for the long, steep climb back to the room where Fluffy was. The day had been long and Harry hoped he would not run into anything else.

Just as Harry left, Dumbledore had made it into the final room, raising his wand into the air, preparing to be the savior. However the sight that greeted Dumbledore caused him to stop in his tracks. No one was there, the Mirror of Erised was broken, and the decoy he had placed in the mirror had been shattered. He also saw a set of robes covered in a pile of dust, the remains of Quirrell.

Dumbledore looked around, looking for if Harry was around. Dumbledore sensed nothing was the matter and doubted the boy would have survived without his guidance. The boy had appeared have been killed by Lord Voldemort.

With a calculating expression on his face, Dumbledore felt he would have to step up the timetable for his plans. He had the real Stone, he would feed his so called friend Flamel a line about how he destroyed it for the greater good, and as soon as he could get the artifact from the Ministry of Magic, his plans could be set into full motion. He would be the most feared entity of all time and no one would know it until he had enslaved all time.

An evil grin spread upon Dumbledore's face as he pulled out the portkey leading to his office. Breakfast was in a couple of hours; he would have an announcement about Harry Potter's tragic demise at that time.

It was breakfast a couple of hours ago. Hermione was very worried, Harry still had not returned yet. Hermione joined Daphne and Theodore at the Slytherin Table but as Harry was not here, Malfoy had the courage to say something.

"Oh no, we've let this go on long enough," said Malfoy in a pompous voice with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, looking menacing, with their arms folded. "We'll not allow trash at the table any longer. Mudblood away from the table or we'll be forced to rough her up."

"You would not dare pull this if Harry was here," said Daphne looking angry about the language Malfoy used.

"What are you going do, you blood traitor?" taunted Malfoy. "I am Draco Malfoy, heir of the greatest Wizarding family that ever lived. My word is law around the Slytherin Table and Potter's misfit friends will no longer run the show."

Crabbe and Goyle roughly grabbed Hermione by the arms and started to drag her away from the table.

"Let go of me," said Hermione, as she attempted to get away. "You have no right to touch me."

"Potter's not here," said Malfoy looking smug. "I run the show now and in fact, Potter won't be coming back. I overheard Dumbledore talking to McGonagall that Potter had a little accident down in the third floor corridor."

Hermione managed to get away from Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're lying!" cried Hermione; looking rather upset at the possibility Harry may in fact be dead.

"Am I Granger?" asked Malfoy rhetorically. "Even to the densest Mudblood, it should be obvious what happened. The Dark Lord got Potter in the end, he went the same way of Potter's mongrel parents. He will rise again and all the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors will be the next to go. Starting with you, I'll have my father make sure of it."

Neville Longbottom had walked over, astounded by his own bravery, at the sounds of the confrontation. He heard Malfoy's words and he could not believe it. Harry helped him out of a tight spot a couple of times throughout the year.

"Hear that Longbottom," said Malfoy, noticing Neville. "The misfit Slytherin got his just desserts. There will be no one to stick up for you and for you to hide behind when the Slytherins tell you how it is from now on."

"N-no, Malfoy," said Neville. "You're lying, there is no way You-Know-Who could have gotten Harry."

"He did, just listen to Dumbledore when he makes his speech," said Malfoy looking smug with glee. "I hope it hurt when the Dark Lord put Potter down."

The uncomfortable standoff with Neville, Hermione, Theodore, and Daphne on one side, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle on the other end but Dumbledore had finally arrived, looking solemn. Hermione turned to Dumbledore. She feared he would confirm the worst.

"Students of Hogwarts, I come before you today with a very unfortunate and tragic announcement," said Dumbledore. "One of our own has perished last night, in an attempt to stop Lord Voldemort, who had possessed our own Professor Quirrell to gain a physical form, from acquiring a very powerful magical object which would have returned him to his full power. Fortunately Voldemort did not acquire this object thanks to the brave efforts of one of our students. This young wizard sacrificed his life for the greater good, to save all of us and as a result, delayed Voldemort from returning to power. I would ask for a moment of silence for the memory of Harry Potter."

"No," whispered Hermione, her worst fears coming true. Neville, Daphne, and Theodore looked speechless, not knowing what to say. At the Gryffindor Table, the Weasley Twins looked serious for once and even Ron looked on in numb shock.

Malfoy of course looked positively gleeful. Hermione had to fight with every fiber of her being not to smack Malfoy across the face. The look on Snape's face was the most interesting of all. Snape gave Dumbledore a brief look, which looked as if Snape blamed the events of the death of one of his Slytherins completely on Dumbledore before going back to his usual mask of no emotion.

The silence was broken when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Everyone looked up and they gasped. Harry Potter was walking into the Great Hall, looking tired and a little battered, but rather pleased about something all at the same time. Harry looked at the shocked faces of everyone. Malfoy looked like Christmas had been cancelled when Harry walked into the Great Hall.

"What a night!" said Harry walking over to the Slytherin Table. "Fighting Voldemort, preventing him from acquiring a powerful magical artifact, and then defeating him yet again, although I must admit, I barely got out of there alive. So how's it going everyone, I'm starving!"

Everyone looked at Harry wordlessly, as if they could not believe he was there.

"What's the matter, you all look like someone died?" asked Harry mildly before turning to Malfoy who looked absolutely surly. "And judging by the disappointed expression on your face, Malfoy, you thought it was me."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, attempting to figure out why the boy survived without his help. Dumbledore could not even imagine the thought of someone being more powerful or craftier then he was. Harry had to be the luckiest person alive, because he could not have defeated Voldemort on his own without Dumbledore's guidance without luck, or so the Hogwarts Headmaster thought.

"Mr. Potter, you're alive, I must say, I wonder how you managed it," said Dumbledore, staring at Harry and giving Harry the feeling he was being x-rayed.

Harry could see what the old man was playing at, he was attempting to figure out why Harry survived tonight but Harry was not going to give him the chance. Plus, the Boy-Who-Lived had a feeling Dumbledore manipulated the previous night's events and Harry felt he should give Dumbledore a taste of his old medicine by manipulating the Headmaster in the direction of a conclusion which is different from the truth.

"Well Professor, I don't know, it's just one of those things where it was a stroke of luck," said Harry in a steady tone of voice. "Voldemort's own hesitation was his downfall and in the struggle to keep the Stone out of his hands, it was destroyed and I somehow managed to finish Quirrell, which indirectly caused Voldemort to flee and I somehow managed to get away with my life, although it was far from easy."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Harry could see his words confirmed a theory of Dumbledore's. The old man appeared to underestimate Harry, and Harry privately felt it would be his most costly mistake. Not mentioning he knew the Stone in the mirror was a fake was also a carefully calculated ruse on Harry's part.

Hermione walked over to Harry; looking relieved at the fact her friend was alive. Harry sat down right across from Daphne and Theodore. Hermione joined him and Daphne leaned over towards Harry, so no one but her, Harry, Theodore, and Hermione could here her.

"So, Harry, what really happened with you and You-Know-Who," said Daphne in a low voice.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know, because Dumbledore was sure you were dead," whispered Theodore.

Harry looked around but he saw Malfoy trying to listen in on his private conversation.

"Later," hissed Harry under his breath. "I will tell you the full detailed story later, away from prying ears, who no doubt want to bring information that can be used against me back to his father."

"Fair enough," said Hermione in a low voice.

Harry began to eat his Breakfast. He had survived Lord Voldemort again, so he could count it as perhaps one of his greatest successes. The danger had passed for the moment and Harry felt satisfied at his work. Perhaps the greatest feeling of all was Dumbledore did not suspect Harry distorted the truth. Then, tomorrow would bring another triumph, as the Quidditch Cup Final between Hufflepuff and Slytherin would take place for the whole school to see. Harry hoped for victory because he had a feeling Marcus Flint would not be very pleasant to be around if the Slytherin team lost tomorrow's match.


	19. Chapter 19: Year's Conclusion

**Chapter Nineteen: Year's Conclusion**

Harry was sitting in the Slytherin Quidditch Locker Room deep in thought. The Season had come down to the Finals of the Quidditch Cup, Hufflepuff against Slytherin. Unless Hufflepuff pulled out a miracle, Slytherin would be capturing the Quidditch Cup this year. Of course, this did not appease Marcus Flint, not at all. Flint was standing, looking up and down at his fellow teammates in disgust before giving one of his legendary pep talks.

"Losing is unacceptable, so win by any means necessary," growled Flint at the teammates before turning and walking out towards the field.

Harry picked up his Nimbus 2000 racing broom, preparing for the Quidditch Game and walking out. Harry felt good about his chances of winning, as it would take a miracle for Hufflepuff to beat Slytherin on this day due to the great season Slytherin had thanks to Flint's insane training program.

"Welcome to the Quidditch House Cup Final," thundered Lee Jordan over the magical megaphone, monitored closely by Professor McGonagall. "The Slytherins facing off against Hufflepuff but I must say for with one exception, the Slytherin Team is nothing but a team of no good, cheating…."

"Jordan!" yelled McGonagall. "I'm warning you, if you can't do your commentary on the match without your biases…"

"Uh, right Professor," said Lee although Harry had a funny feeling he would still push it. "The Slytherin Team's star seeker Harry Potter, the only person on the team with actual skills who didn't get on the team because they were a big hulking go..."

"Jordan!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "How the Slytherin Team chooses their players is not subjected for examination on your commentary!"

"Okay, Professor," said Lee as Madam Hooch came out to the field.

"I want a nice clean game," said Hooch, who was as usual eying Flint who just smirked at her. Hooch let the Quidditch Balls up into the air and the game began.

Harry circled around the pitch like an eagle, looking for the snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker, a fourth year who Flint told Harry was named Cedric Diggory kept tailing Harry closely and was interfering with Harry's ability to look for the Snitch by dodging in front of him a couple of times. Slytherin got into the lead when a goal was scored, bumping them into the lead of ten-zero. Of course, two fouls happened moments later, which gave Hufflepuff a pair of penalty shots. The first penalty shot was blocked but the second one was put past the keeper.

"Ten to Ten, tied up," called Lee through the magical microphone. "The Slytherins appear to be attempting to change tactics at the moment, but the quaffle is grabbed and shot through the hoop. Twenty to Ten putting Hufflepuff in the lead."

Hufflepuff beefed the score up Forty-to-Ten by scoring two more goals and Flint started looking not too pleased. Harry figured he better get the Snitch before Flint has a meltdown mid game. Slytherin Chaser Warrington put the Quaffle in for a goal, bumping the score up Forty-to-Twenty with Hufflepuff still in the lead. A glint of gold was out of the corner of Harry's eye. The snitch was hovering by the Slytherin Team goalpost. Harry shot down at the snitch with expert speed and agility, he would not be denied.

"Harry Potter has seen the Snitch!" cried Lee Jordan. "And boy is he tearing towards it like a bat out of hell..."

"JORDAN, LANGUAGE!" screamed Professor McGonagall angrily.

Diggory was on Harry's tail but a bludger was hit towards Harry, which caused him to swerve to the side and narrowly avoid being hit with the bludger. The snitch vanished and Harry cursed under his breath.

Another goal from Hufflepuff caused them to get Fifty-to-Twenty. Flint was yelling at his fellow chasers to step it up before turning his attention to Harry, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Potter, you better find that Snitch soon or you'll be sorry," ordered Flint angrily.

Madam Hooch gave another penalty shot to Hufflepuff but Slytherin Keeper Bletchley blocked the shot. A few more moments of play, Hufflepuff scored another goal, which brought the score up Sixty-to-Twenty for Hufflepuff. Harry circled around but Diggory saw what Harry was looking for first. Diggory was racing towards the Snitch but Harry put all of his power into shooting forward, attempting to keep up with Diggory but the Hufflepuff Beater struck a bludger at Harry. Harry's eyes went wide but it was too late to duck, the bludger struck him point blank in the face. Harry spiraled to the ground, already passed out before he crashed down to Earth.

Darkness filled every bit of Harry's being. He was waking up and it took a few moments to recollect his thoughts, to find out that he was in the hospital wing. Harry could feel his right cheek and lip all swollen from the bludger hitting it. Daphne, Hermione, and Theodore were watching from the doorway.

"Look he's awake," said Daphne in a low voice, not trying to disturb any of the other patients.

"The game, what happened, who won?" demanded Harry attempting to clear the cobwebs out of his head.

"Harry, forget about the stupid Quidditch Game," said Hermione in indignation. "You could have died out there!"

"Okay, fine, how long was I out?" asked Harry sheepishly.

"Two days," said Daphne. "Madam Pomfrey said you were lucky not to crack your skull but still, you got a minor concussion, but she managed to heal most of the damage."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you were extremely fortunate," said Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Healer walking in the room. "You will have to relax for a few weeks. No intense physical activities for quite a while and I would strongly suggest you don't get hit in the head again during that time. You have to stay here until tomorrow morning and then I will release you when I feel you have healed well enough to function normally."

Madam Pomfrey paused before turning to Harry's friends.

"As for you three, you have ten more minutes to visit but then I must ask you to leave so Mr. Potter can rest," said Madam Pomfrey in a stern tone of voice before turning to leave.

"So, did we win," said Harry again which caused Hermione to put her head in her hands and shake her head in frustration before muttering something that sounded like "boys".

"Actually, we did. Diggory was fouled before he could catch the Snitch from when he was racing for it when you were waking up. After you left, the Slytherin Team really stepped it up to new levels of viciousness and it was a close fought game but even with Diggory's capture of the Snitch, we won by Thirty points," said Theodore. "Of course, now Flint will not stop bragging about the victory he acquired despite the fact the Seeker was knocked out of action."

"Charming," said Harry sarcastically. "Flint lies, cheats, and steals his way to the Quidditch House Cup but if it wasn't for me risking life and limb the first two matches, he wouldn't even be so far in the lead that it was a forgone conclusion that he could win with a shorthanded team."

"Afraid so, Harry," said Daphne. "Funny the way that works some times."

"Yes, about as funny as a heart attack," said Harry sarcastically.

"This concussion business seems to have put you in a rather cynical mood Harry," said Theodore.

Harry opened his mouth but Hermione gave him a glare, which caused him to rethink what he was going to say.

"Honestly, Harry, don't even respond to that," said Hermione. "It is obvious you would come back with some sarcastic retort for yet again."

"Let's talk about something other than my cynical sarcastic tongue then if it makes you uneasy Hermione," said Harry in a faux cheerful tone of voice.

The four friends talked lightly for a few minutes until Madam Pomfrey shooed Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione out of the Hospital Wing talking about Harry needed his rest. Harry rolled his eyes, he felt fine, if a bit light headed after all.

"I saw that Mr. Potter," snapped Madam Pomfrey.

Harry rested in that Hospital Wing what seemed like hours.

"I'm bored," said Harry in a bored tone of voice. "Can I please be let out right now? Honestly, I feel fine; it's not I'm going to get hit in the head."

"No, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey sternly. "Not until I feel you are well enough to be let out. You do have a visitor however."

Pomfrey stepped back and the massive form of Hagrid walked into the hospital wing, clutching a leather bound photo album of some sort.

"It's all my ruddy fault, Harry. The fact that monster nearly killed ya. I'm sorry I couldn' talk to ya sooner," said Hagrid. "I told 'im how ta get past Fluffy. I should not be allowed to exist."

"Hagrid, calm down," said Harry. "This is Lord Voldemort we are talking about. The most powerful Dark Lord in a century, the man who has killed hundred during his first reign of terror. He is shrewd and extremely crafty, he would have found out how to get past Fluffy anyway."

Hagrid winced at Voldemort's name but other than that he calmed down.

"Ah perhaps you are righ' Harry," said Hagrid. "Can't let meself go to pieces over something like this. Anyway, I brought ya a present."

Hagrid held out the book he was carrying. Wondering what it was, Harry opened the first page which had an auburn haired women with bright green eyes, Harry's eyes and a man who looked as if he could be a older version of Harry was in there, holding an infant with a small tuft of short black hair. Harry looked at it. It was an infant Harry being held by his parents.

"I was out all day yesterday visitin' all your parent's old school friends, asking if they could give up pictures, seeing as if you did not have any," said Hagrid beaming.

"Thank you Hagrid," said Harry in a low voice, flipping through the book and looking at all the pictures. Harry finally had the one element, which had missed his entire life, pictures of his parents and their friends.

The next day, Harry was released from the Hospital Wing, although Madam Pomfrey released Harry extremely reluctantly. Harry left the Hospital Wing, ready to meet with his friends, as this was the last day before they were to leave for the Holidays. Harry was lost in his thoughts, reflecting upon the year and how it was nearly as big of a success as some of the ninjitsu skills he mastered. About how he made a slew of loyal friends but a nagging suspicion remained with Harry. He still was not any closer to finding out why exactly Lord Voldemort killed him then he was nine months ago.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, just the student I wanted to see," said a quiet voice, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry turned around, seeing Snape was the one speaking to him.

"I wish to have a quick chat with you in my office before you depart for the year," said Snape as Harry had a perplexed look on his face before it turned to worry. "Do not fret Mr. Potter, you are not in any trouble, not at this moment at least. Follow me."

Without a word, Snape set off towards his office and Harry followed, wondering what exactly Snape wanted a word with him about. Snape muttered a password Harry could not quite here as the two reached the office. Snape walked in and Harry followed Snape through the doorway to his desk. Lying on Snape's desk was a silvery looking cloak.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I have a feeling you know more about Dumbledore than you are letting on and you may have a theory that he is withholding information from you," said Snape.

Harry opened up his mouth, but Snape held up his hand to stop Harry.

"Your facial expressions tell the story well enough, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "He has also been withholding certain family heirlooms from you. Your father was misguided enough to leave the cloak you see on my desk in Dumbledore's possession to give to you later on. Now I imagine if you were a golden boy Gryffindor, Dumbledore would give you what is before me without a word but since you are a Slytherin, Dumbledore decided to defy your father's orders. I managed to remove it from Dumbledore's office at great risk and while your father and I did not, for lack of a better term, see eye to eye, I daresay he would want you to have this. It is an Invisibility Cloak which has been passed down in the Potter family your generations. Use it well but do not let me catch you using for mindless rule breaking if you value your life."

Snape pushed the cloak out towards Harry, who took it, examining it. Harry felt anger towards Dumbledore, withholding something that should have been his but he knew he could not tip his hand to the old man until he could find out all he could about Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir" said Harry graciously to Snape.

Snape did not respond, except for a brief nod of his head.

"You better get going, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "The students will be leaving any moment."

Before Harry could possibly know it, Harry and his friends were on the Hogwarts Express, leaving for the Summer Holidays. Harry reflected the difference a year made. Last year going to Hogwarts, he was hanging upside down from the ceiling by himself reading a book and now he was with his three closest friends in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

"So the first year ended, I must say it was interesting," said Theodore. "I wonder if next year will be as action packed at this one is with the threat of You-Know-Who hanging over our head."

Harry opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off.

"We know Harry, you have a funny feeling you have not seen the last of You-Know-Who," said Hermione quickly cutting off Harry.

"No actually I was going save how I craved pepperoni and marshmallows in a deep dish crust," said Harry with a dreamy expression on his face.

"I think that concussion Harry got has knocked him even more loopy than usual," said Daphne shaking her head.

"No, Harry's definitely back to normal," said Hermione. "After all, I would be worried if he was not talking about his unique tastes in Pizza toppings."

"So, everyone is going to keep in touch for the summer, right?" asked Daphne.

Harry just remembered his gift for his friends. He had nearly forgotten about it. He reached into his pocket, pulling out three of the two-way mirrors he bought at Knockturn Alley back during his first trip in the Wizarding World.

"Here, you three," said Harry passing the mirrors out among his three friends. "A simple way to keep in touch for the summer holidays, because as I am going to be on another Continent, the chance for owls being intercepted is extremely high. All you have to do is say my name at the mirror and I will be able to answer."

"Excellent," said Daphne happily. "This is a great way for all of us to keep in touch easily without running some poor owl ragged going from one continent to the next."

The Hogwarts Express stopped at King's Cross Station. The end of one year, Harry thought as he grabbed his trunk.

"So long, everyone," said Harry, waving to his three friends while pulling out his Portus-Amulet from underneath his robes. "I will be in touch soon enough, I suspect."

As his friends left the train, Harry tapped his wand to his Portus-Amulet thinking of his destination. Harry felt the jerking sensation as he was pulled to the warehouse above his home. Harry dragged his trunk towards the elevator before pressing causing it to open and coming down to the lair.

Breathlessly, Harry opened the door where his family was waiting for him.

"Harry, do come in," said Splinter kindly. "I sense you have much to tell about the events of the last few days."

"Yeah, bro, what's the story?" demanded Raph. "How exactly did you save that Philosopher's Stone thing from Voldemort?"

"Yeah what's the four-one-one on that situation?" prompted Mikey curiously.

Harry looked at his brothers and Master Splinter, debating on what exactly to tell them.

"Guys, I really do not know where to start," said Harry, frowning in concentration.

"The beginning tends to be a good place, Harry," said Don.

"Yeah even if it is a long story, it will be a long night, so let's hear it," chimed in Leo.

"Yeah, plus the cable's out," said Mikey before Raph smacked him across the back of the head. "Ow, Raph, that hurt."

"I know," said Raph with a smirk.

Harry sat down with his family and began telling the tale of the last few days, right from when he suspected Voldemort was after the Stone until when he discovered it was a fake duplicate. Harry felt rather good to get the frustrations he had been feeling the past few days off of his chest. Two more months and Harry would be returning to Hogwarts, but right now he would be enjoying the summer with his family. Plus, Harry felt after the events of the last twelve months, his life could not get much weirder. Right?

**The End**


End file.
